Wars and Choices
by michael1812
Summary: Third and final story of a trilogy: this story begins where the story 'Season of Vengeance' ended: All happy endings come with a price attached, and you never know when your luck will run out in the UT.Things are bad, but don't worry. It can get worse
1. Attack

"Eurac! Are you frelling kinkoid? Put that frelling machinery back where you found it before the ship stops working!"

A small damaged and smoking Sheyang vessel, with a crew of three, was flying slowly through outer space.

Those three were desperately trying to fix whatever they needed to fix, to return home.

Locas, the eldest and captain of the craft, shouted at Eurac, the youngest of the three, because he had done something wrong. Again.

"Eurac!"

Locas walked through the narrow and small corridors of the ship and climbed down the ladder to the engine room.

"It's not my fault!" Eurac said as Locas approached him with fury.

"It IS your fault, you stupid moron!" Locas shouted as he pushed him aside.

Sluggishly Locas tried to put the console and device back together.

His methods weren't in the least subtle.

He slammed the device back into it's place and welded some metal plates in front of it, so it would fit with everything else on board, which also looked like they had just plundered a junkyard.

Everything was steel and smoke.

"Listen to me!" Locas said to Eurac. "Never, ever do something like that again, without consulting me! Your inexperience will be the death of us someday!"

"I'm sorry!" Eurac shouted.

"Of course you are!"

The large and fat reptilian with a head of a melon shook his head as he returned to the ladder and started climbing.

"My ship is damaged, my head is killing me, I want to go home, but we can't, and to make matters worse; we don't even have 1 ACQUIRED object."

"Don't you mean stolen?" Eurac said, but luckily for him, Locas didn't hear him.

"We haven't even spotted 1 frelling ship!" Locas went on as he climbed up the ladder.

"All day long stars, dust, rocks and that ghastly blue nebula, which is driving me mental!"

As Locas reached the top, with much difficulty and stress (his weight does not help him climb ladders), he sighed.

"This is the most humiliating day of my life!" he shouted.

Locas spit on the metal floor, and the drop of mucus went straight through the metal cracks and landed straight on Eurac's head.

"Perhaps I can change that, boss." Tomur, the third and final member of the crew, and pilot of the ship, said. "Look."

Locas approached the cockpit and stared at a small screen where a large vessel was displayed by their sensors.

"What do you suppose that is?" Tomur asked.

"I don't care." Locas said. "But it probably has a lot of valuable stuff in there."

The display showed an image of a large, crippled Leviathan, drifting through outer space.

No crew and no defences.

"Perfect place for a robbery." Locas said.

* * *

The small, old Sheyang vessel was piloted towards Moya.

When they reached the right distance, Locas and Eurac stepped into a small pod and were shot into space.

It was easy to land in the Leviathan.

All systems on the crippled ship were either de-activated or non-functional.

There was no air in the vessel as well, so they had to wear helmets which maintained the pressure and supplied them with fresh oxygen.

"Check out their bridge." Locas shouted to Eurac.

"If you find any working systems, rip out the technology and bring it back to the pod."

"The bridge?"

"Just do it!" Locas replied and he pushed the smaller and weaker Eurac away.

The lack of gravity made Eurac float through the corridors of Moya, before he touched the ground again.

* * *

"Pilot?" Joolushko asked over the comms. "Pilot?"

She did not like wearing a space-suit.

Made her feel claustrophobic.

"Pilot?" she repeated, but it took a while before he actually responded.

The last StarBurst had fried all last remaining conduits, consoles and wiring.

Moya was bleeding internally.

The only thing that kept her alive was the fact that she was a living being.

Her life-force kept both her and Pilot alive.

"Pilot?"

"Yes, Joolushko." Pilot replied. "I'm sorry to respond so late."

"That's okay, Pilot." Joolushko said.

She moved her flashlight back and forth, to make it's light shine through the many dark corridors of Moya.

In some rooms she had entered, she found several objects floating through the room.

"Can you give me some directions, Pilot?" Joolushko asked. "I'm lost."

Her flashlight lit up many corridors in the distance.

All corridors she had never seen before.

"The maintenance-bay is to your left." Pilot said. "Once you've entered it, take the next door to your right and walk straight on through. There-there you will find the cargo-hold."

"Thank you, Pilot."

She followed Pilot's directions and entered the maintenance-bay.

She couldn't help but be afraid in these dark and lifeless corridors.

No air. No lights.

If anything were to happen to her suit, she'd die within a few microts.

"Cargo-hold." Joolushko kept on repeating to herself. "Cargo-hold. Cargo-hold."

She had to go there and take the medical supplies from there back to Pilot's Den.

She needed it to heal Pilot, and heal Moya.

Not that she knew how to use it, but there should be a manual somewhere, right?

Something which would tell her how to use it.

AAH!

A stack of wrongly piled boxes scared Joolushko as it created a weird silhouette in light of her flashlight.

"This is it right?" she said. "Pilot, is this the cargo-hold?"

Pilot did not respond.

"Yes." Joolushko said to herself, recognising the place.

This was the second room she had entered as she came to Moya the first time.

"This is were Chiana and I put the supplies." she said to herself. "Yes..."

She searched in the dark for the strange boxes they had taken from the Ice Planet and found something else.

"What is this?" Joolushko asked.

A strange, large figure in the dark kept staring at her.

At first she ignored it, but in the end her curiosity got the best of her, and she finally stepped towards it.

"Hello?" Joolushko said.

Her space-suit was really beginning to bug her. She did not like the touch of it whatsoever.

"Hello..."

"Hi." Locas said as he approached her, intending to kill her.

Joolushko immediately started screaming, to no effect: no oxygen meant no air, without air there are no sound-waves.

The Sheyang slammed everything out of it's way to get to Joolushko, who kept throwing things at him and kept on running away from him.

But she knew things looked bleak.

She was alone, facing an unknown enemy who could easily snap her neck without any effort.

"I should've stayed in that cryo-pod!" she thought to herself, crying as she ran for her life.

This was weird and slow, because both hunter and prey moved slow through the airless room.

Joolushko's flashlight fell from her hands and it kept on floating through the air, lighting everything in it's sight.

The Sheyang grabbed her arm and swung her through the air, making her unable to run or move as she fell slowly to the floor.

But Locas made a mistake as he moved closer to her.

Joolushko kicked him in the face, smashing his crude glass helmet.

Locas immediately grabbed his face and helmet in a desperate attempt to save his life.

Joolushko got away by clinging on to the walls and pushing against the Sheyang.

This gave her enough of a boost to float through the corridors and away from the Sheyang.

"Tralk!" he screamed as he used his ripped some of his own clothing to repair the gap in his helmet.

It was a crude but efficient way to save his life.

As he looked up, Joolushko was gone.

"Boss!" Tomur said to him over his communicator.

His voice was distorted and soft.

"What now?" Locas shouted.

He didn't like the fact that he just had been beaten by a girl.

"There's a ship coming this way!" Tomur said. "It's Peacekeeper! And you should hear this!"

As Tomur cranked up the volume of the other communications channel, they all heard something really strange.

"Is that music?" Eurac said, who also heard the sounds on his comms.

Joolushko heard it too, as Pilot transmitted their signals to her comms as well.

"Shut the frell up!" Locas shouted.

They did not recognise it, but what they heard was the song "Ride of the Valkyries" by Wagner, as sung by a strange astronaut in a Peacekeeper ship, coming their way.

"This is Commander John Crichton!" John said to the Sheyang ship.

"Leave this Leviathan at once, or suffer the consequences!"


	2. Dreadnought

"There is no way out." Rygel said. "No ventilation shaft. Nothing. The only way out, is through that door."

"And even if we did get through that door," Jothee justly added. "We still wouldn't have any clue how to escape this frelling ship!"

D'Argo rubbed his eyes, thinking about their horrible situation.

Imprisoned by the Scarrans, on a Dreadnought, flying through space.

They awaited interrogation in their cell.

And with interrogation, the Scarrans meant torture and death.

Things were looking very grim.

"Crichton would've had a plan." D'Argo thought to himself. "He would've had an idea. Something. Anything to escape."

But Crichton was dead.

"Frell Crichton!" D'Argo went on in his mind. "It's his frelling fault that we're in here! And we don't need him! We can do this ourselves!"

"There's got to be a way." D'Argo said to the rest.

"But Crichton would have never wanted us to be here." D'Argo said to himself in his mind.

"And he would've done everything to get us out of here."

"I still think Stark can get us out of here!" Chiana said.

"Stark can't and never will get us out of here!" Rygel said. "He's a frelling lunatic! A one-eyed madman! Nothing will ever change that!"

"Stop fighting!" D'Argo hollered. "We have to work together to escape! Fighting will get us nowhere!"

Grunschlk sat in the corner, next to the Diagnosian, smiling.

"I can't believe that you lot managed to evade the Peacekeepers for so long." he said.

"Shut the frell up!" D'Argo said. "You want to get out of here too, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then SHUT the frell UP!"

Rygel moved closer to D'Argo in the dark and warm cell.

"Are we really taking them with us?" Rygel asked D'Argo.

"We have to." D'Argo said. "If we don't let them join our escape, they'll probably inform the Scarrans of our plan."

"What plan?" Grunchlk said, overhearing their conversation with his excellent hearing.

"It is probably impossible to escape this Dreadnought."

"But that doesn't mean we aren't going to try." D'Argo replied.

* * *

"...is getting more and more anxious. I don't know how much longer..."

"I don't care." Ahkna interrupted.

The sub-officer was clearly not happy with her decision.

"We will simply continue interrogation until I decide otherwise, is that clear?"

"Perfectly." the sub-officer.

Ahkna turned her face towards the view-screen, which showed a beautiful view of outer space.

A blue nebula was visible in the distance.

"If I may ask..." the sub-officer said. "Why do you keep Artokh at your side?"

Ahkna did not blink, neither did she look away from the view-screen.

"He clearly still serves Staleek and he will never let you take the throne. There was a unknown transmission last night, and everything points into his direction. Why do you not take action?"

"If I take matters into my hands now, I would be provoking a Scarran civil-war without end." Ahkna said. "There are still some whose loyalty lies with Staleek. Even I still respect him. His wisdom and strength is a valuable asset to the Scarran Empire."

"But Minister..."

"I do not wish for Staleek's death." Ahkna went on. "Neither that of his servants. I merely want to reclaim the Scarran throne to my family."

The sub-officer sighed in understanding.

"Yes, War-Minister." he said.

He turned to leave, but Ahkna stopped him.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

As the sub-officer looked confused and afraid into her eyes, Ahkna put her fingers around his neck.

"Never question my authority again." Ahkna said, before snapping his neck.

The officer fell lifeless to the ground.

Ahkna walked away without even looking back.

* * *

The cell-door opened, and a tall Scarran accompanied by two Charrids walked in.

D'Argo and Jothee attacked the Scarran in an attempt to escape, but they were easily subdued by the Scarran's strength and heat.

"The Nebari." the Scarran said and the Charrids took Chiana.

"No!" D'Argo said. "Take me!"

The Scarran growled and pushed the Luxan away.

"Why would they interrogate her again?" Jothee asked. "They already did her!"

"It's not about the interrogation." Rygel said. "It's about breaking her mind."

"That won't take long." Grunchlk said. "They'll break that little girl easily."

"I sincerely doubt that." Rygel said.

* * *

"Where is John Crichton?" Ahkna said over and over again, but Chiana kept laughing in her face.

"You don't get laid very often do you?" Chiana asked her.

She was in pain, but still managed to crack some jokes.

Ahkna intensified the torture with 50, and as the light shined on Chiana from above, every cell in her body began to scream out of pain.

"Why do you keep on resisting me?" Ahkna said to Chiana.

"John john john john john..." Chiana muttered.

"Why give your life for someone who will not do the same for you?" Ahkna said.

"He would!" Chiana shouted. "John would!"

"I doubt that." Ahkna said, " otherwise he would've already be here. Trying to save you. His friend. But I don't see him..."

"He would've tried to save me," Chiana said. "But he's dead! So he can't!"

"You are a liar." Ahkna said, before turning on the machine again.

The light blinded Chiana.

As the torture ended, Chiana moaned as if she was having sex.

"Go on." Chiana said painfully. "Hit me again. And again!"

"Where's John Crichton!" Ahkna said.

"I told you already...he's dead!"

"You lie! I can read it in your eyes! My spies tell me that Crichton destroyed a Peacekeeper prison facility not far from here! He escaped Scorpius's grasp again and disappeared somewhere in the Uncharted Territories!"

Chiana honestly did not know what to say.

Was this true?

"So tell me..." Ahkna said. "Where is he?"

* * *

Artokh watched from a distance.

Ahkna was desperate to find Crichton.

This was obvious in her attempts to extract the knowledge from the prisoner's minds.

No subtleties. No patience.

All she used was brute force to make the prisoners talk.

Artokh observed her from the shadows.

It would be so easy to sabotage her plans for conquest.

The only thing Artokh had to do was kill the prisoners. And then she would never know Crichton's whereabouts.

She would have to look for an entire year before she would ever find the human.

But this would be too obvious.

Killing the prisoners would not bring either answers or endings.

It would only provoke a civil-war within the Scarran Empire.

Artokh as a servant of Staleek and Ahkna as his enemy, both fighting for supreme control over the Scarran race.

No. Artokh did not want that.

Millions of Scarran lives would be lost in this war.

Millions of Scarrans who would've rather died fighting the Peacekeepers in the war they've been preparing for, for years.

Artokh decided not to kill the prisoners.

Because those were not the orders Emperor Staleek had given him.

He said 'sabotage', not 'destroy'.

Artokh only needed to slow her down. Staleek would bring the final blow.

The crippling blow.

Artokh left the torture-chamber to begin preparations of his plan.

* * *

"I told you she would not break." the prison warden said to War Minister Ahkna.

"Nebari are known to be very resilient to torture. They are a tough species."

"But still an inferior one." Ahkna interrupted. "Use the experimental machine on her, to make her talk."

"But that thing is not operational." The warden growled. "Shouldn't we bring in the Luxans? Torture them to find out what they know?"

"Use the device." Ahkna went on.

Her cold eyes were immune to sympathy.

"We don't know what it will do to her." the warden continued. "There is a chance she will be killed!"

"Then she will talk, or die..." Ahkna said.

* * *

As the large machine was placed around Chiana and was attached to the original torture device, Chiana could not help but fear what was to come next.

As Ahkna switched on the device, the light which shined from above shined a bright, blue light, which was brighter then the last one, and almost seemed to burn out Chiana's eyebolls.

Her mind burned as well.

"Tell me where Crichton is...NOW!"

Chiana screamed in pain.

How was she supposed to tell her something she did not know?


	3. Ghost

"Different reality." Crais muttered. "Different Crichton."

Crais was not easily angered.

He had learned to hide his true feelings.

This was necessary for teaching Talyn how to do the same.

To control his emotions.

But Crais could not hide his feelings no longer.

"What is your plan, alien?" Crais said to the unconscious Jack, lying on the bed in infirmary.

"How do you plan to manipulate us?"

He walked around Jack, not caring that the Ancient could not respond.

"The real John Crichton is dead, so you just go to another reality and take another one?"

His fingers slowly reached for his gun. As Crais touched the handle, he was playing with the thought of actually drawing it in his mind.

"I know you can hear me, alien." Crais continued as he moved closer to the Ancient.

"I know that you are awake, Jack. So look at me as I speak to you!"

Jack did not move an inch. His eyes were still closed, and he seemed to be sleeping gently.

"Do not insult my intelligence, alien!"

Crais drew his gun.

"So I tell you again...look at me!"

Then suddenly his mind started to wander.

Through the corridors of Talyn.

Past the various chambers and facilities.

Through conducts and ventilation shafts.

Until his mind reached the lower tiers of Talyn, where he saw Aeryn working together with Crichton, trying to fix his energy-conductors.

"The problem is in Talyn's power-reserves." Crichton said.

Half his body was invisible as Crichton dug down into some access shafts, trying to fix a power conduit and it's wiring.

"They are damaged. And because they are damaged, it effects the entire ship. But-because the damaged ones are close to Talyn's –was that his name?-engines it effects his propulsion for the most part, and leaves the rest of the ship unaffected."

"How fascinating..." Aeryn said.

She smiled, and Crichton smiled back.

"Yeah, as a technical supervisor of Scorpy's wormhole-research, I'm used to all this techno-babble."

"I can understand that." Aeryn said. "But it still feels so strange to hear all those words coming from you..."

"Yeah," Crichton said. "I'm a scientist, so I'm used to technical stuff, but sometimes I even surprise myself."

Aeryn kept on staring into his wonderful eyes, afraid that if she looked away, she would lose him again.

"But what I don't understand..." Crichton said. "Is how this could happen...I mean...were you attacked or...was there an accident of some sort..."

"Yes." Aeryn said. "There was an accident."

She tried to cover up what really happened.

They had travelled through a wormhole.

And this was not an easy thing to do. Especially when you don't know where you were going.

And someone else was driving.

A little damage was unavoidable.

"An accident huh?" Crichton said.

Aeryn could tell he did not believe her.

"I'll buy that." Crichton said, respecting her decision not to tell him.

"You said you worked on Scorpius's wormhole-research..." Aeryn said.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you still...do you still have it in your mind?" Aeryn asked. "I mean...the knowledge."

"The wormhole-knowledge?" Crichton asked.

"Yes."

"Scorpius took that from me a long time ago." Crichton answered.

"So you don't have it anymore?"

"No." Crichton said. "I gave it to Scorpy, in exchange for a ticket to my homeworld."

"You mean..."

"Earth." Crichton replied.

His voice reflected his disappointment.

He was still here, in the Uncharted Territories, so that would mean he still had not found Earth.

Or Scorpius refused to let him go.

"Crichton." Scorpius suddenly spoke on his communicator. "I need you on the Carrier. At once."

Crichton sighed as he looked in Aeryn's eyes.

He would've gladly spent another arn lying on the floor on Talyn, only if it meant he could spend another arn with Aeryn.

"I got to go." Crichton said to Aeryn. "The boss needs me."

"Okay..." Aeryn said. "Perhaps it's best you should..."

"I'll be back..." Crichton said as he grabbed her hands.

Aeryn suddenly felt an urge to kiss him, but she kept herself under control as she gazed into his eyes once more, before he left the chamber telling her he would send a tech to help her fix the power conduit.

"Thank you, Crichton." Aeryn said.

"It's no big deal." Crichton shouted to her in the distance as he walked towards the docking-bay.

"I'm glad to be of help."

As the doors closed, Aeryn fell to the ground.

"What am I doing?" she said to herself. "I can't do this...I can't..."

She stopped herself from crying as she reached out and wiped her tears away before they had even began flowing.

"This is unreal." she said. "Impossible. Or is it a second chance? Like Crichton always used to call it: fate. Was it really that? Or simply something that could have been, and never should be?"

Crais could not stop himself from moving closer in his mind.

He stood in the infirmary, with his gun clutched in his hands, but he felt as if he was standing right next to Aeryn.

He could not stop himself for wanting to touch her.

His mind moved closer to her body.

Her curves. Her bosom. Her lips. Her eyes.

He moved closer and closer. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her.

But as his mind got closer and closer, he suddenly went straight through her.

As if she was a ghost.

But it was not Aeryn who was the ghost.

It was Crais.

And by moving through her, he realised that he was not actually there.

Not with her.

He was watching her.

Something he knew he shouldn't have done.

He was observing her.

He was loving her.

Crais returned his mind, thoughts and emotions back to where it belonged.

Locked behind a wall of cold steel. Repressed and ignored. Like always.

But Crais was unsure if these emotions would let itself be so easily locked away like all the other times before.

Something told him these feeling could not be ignored.

But it was not a part of himself that was telling him this.

It was Talyn.

* * *

Crichton returned to the Carrier by Marauder, and after stepping on to the large docking-bay he was grabbed and dragged into the shadows by a mysterious woman.

"Commander Crichton?" the woman asked.

"Yes?" Crichton asked.

"Let us go somewhere private, where we can talk." the woman continued.

"Okay..." Crichton said, unsure whether to trust this woman or not.

Her face was somehow familiar to him.

As Crichton showed her the way to a empty and dark storage room, they both entered and the woman shut the door behind her.

"I am from Peacekeeper Internal Affairs." the woman spoke.

"So you have one of those here as well." Crichton joked.

"I approach you, because I must tell you something."

"What?"

"During the attack, we intercepted a live transmission which seemed to have been sent from the lead Scarran Dreadnought towards this Carrier."

"What?"

"The original transmission sounded something like this."

She suddenly stretched out her hand towards Crichton, and he saw that he was holding a recording-device.

It was playing, only Crichton did not hear anything.

"Now, our scientists have been able to decipher and recover the transmission, and we uncovered some disturbing news."

The woman activated the device again, but this time Crichton definitely heard something.

"Scorpius." a low rumbling voice spoke.

Crichton was immediately impressed by this man's voice.

"A Scarran." Crichton said, and the woman nodded.

"Stick with our plan, Scorpius." the dark voice went on. "Do like we have agreed, and this war will soon be over."

"This war will be over sooner then you think." another voice said.

"Scorpius." Crichton said, recognising the voice.

"Indeed." the woman said as she stuck the device back in her pocket.

"This transmission was sent moments before the wormhole-weapon was activated."

"So?" Crichton said.

"The Scarran you heard on the recording was the Scarran Emperor himself."

"The Emperor?" Crichton said. "You got to be frelling kidding..."

"No, Crichton." the woman continued. "This recording definitely showed that Scorpius was working for the Scarran Emperor.

"But he betrayed him." Crichton said. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Perhaps." the woman said. "Perhaps there are even bigger stakes involved here."

She moved closer to him.

"Scorpius cannot be trusted."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Crichton asked.

"You must keep an eye on Scorpius. Monitor his activities and report to me whenever he does something suspicious. We want to know what he is up to."

"Okay..." Crichton said. "So you want me to be a spy...for you..."

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Scorpius controls the wormholes. A man with such power cannot be trusted, because with the power of the wormholes he can do whatever he wants. And that makes him dangerous."

"But he can't control it by himself." Crichton replied. "He needs me."

"But what if he doesn't need you anymore? Do you really think he would care about what would happen to you, when he has all the power of the universe at his disposal? Look at what happened today! He could destroy the entire galaxy if he wanted to.

"But I don't..."

"Do it!" the woman said to Crichton, putting a gun against his forehead.

"Do it, or die!" the woman said.

"All right!" Crichton said.

"Good."

"How do I report to you?" Crichton asked. "How do I find you?"

"You don't." the woman said. "I find you."

"Then at least tell me your name." Crichton said. "Tell me your name, or I won't do it."

The woman smiled.

"It's Xhalax." she said.

"Xhalax Sun."


	4. Home

"Do you really want to do this, John?" Harvey said to him as he appeared next to him in the Marauder.

"Do you think this is wise, considering what happened the last time Moya encountered a Sheyang ship? You do remember, don't you?"

"Of course I remember." John answered. "Zelbinion. Skeletons. Gilina. Fire-spitting critter. How could I forget that?"

"Then remember what D'Argo and the others said." Harvey continued. "Their weaponry can destroy your helpless Marauder without breaking any sweat."

"No, they're going to break sweat all right..." John said. "I'm not going to let them harvest Moya."

"How noble of you..." Harvey said.

* * *

John pulled himself together.

"Leave this area at once, or my Command Carrier will destroy your insignificant little ship!"

"I don't see any ships on the sensors." Tomur said to Locas.

"He's bluffing." Eurac said.

"Shut up!" Locas shouted over the comms.

"We cannot underestimate a Peacekeeper! It got your cousin killed, remember?"

"I remember..." Eurac said.

John listened, but they were not responding.

Nor were they doing anything.

They were planning.

Scheming.

Thinking about whether they should or shouldn't defy a Peacekeeper.

Or so they thought.

Sometimes, looking exactly like Sebaceans came in very handy for John.

"We don't stand a chance against Peacekeepers!" Locas said. "Our ship's weaponry is damaged and we can't outrun them so..."

"So what, boss?" Tomur asked over the comms.

Eurac stood like a statue in the dark corridors of Moya, waiting for Locas's decision.

"We must retreat." Locas said wise. "We cannot risk the approach of a Peacekeeper Command Carrier, so I order our surrender. Eurac! Return to the pod! Leave everything behind. As soon as we return to the mother-ship, we'll leave the nebula."

"But..."

"No buts, Eurac!" Locas hollered. "For once in your life, your going to do as you are told!"

* * *

John was glad to hear their decision.

This way, everyone would make it out alive.

No killing. No death.

They were both going their separate ways. No need to kill each other.

As John heard Aenos moaning on the floor of the Marauder, he realised that the Sebacean was waking up, so he kicked him in the face once more, and Aenos was asleep again.

John piloted his Marauder towards Moya.

As he flew past her, he began to look at every single aspect of Moya's hull.

"Am I glad to see you again." Crichton said.

He was actually quite grateful that the Sheyang decided to attack Moya.

If he hadn't intercepted their transmissions, he would've never found her.

John was tired.

So incredibly tired.

He suppressed a yawn as he began to dock the Marauder in Moya's hangar-bay.

John was surprised to see his consoles display that there was no air inside Moya.

Luckily he found a Peacekeeper space-suit stashed away in one of the lockers in the back of the craft.

He put it on and closed the inner doors of the Marauder.

Air was sucked away, and with a faint noise the Marauder's outer doors opened.

As John looked around, he saw a familiar sight.

Moya.

It felt like ages since the last time John set foot on Moya, but actually it had only been a week.

John grabbed his gun as he saw a large, chubby figure standing in front of him.

It was reptilian.

A Sheyang.

"You must be Locas." John said.

He slowly walked around the Sheyang, keeping his gun aimed at the creature's head and helmet.

But as John moved closer, he saw that a knife was sticking out of Locas's back.

Locas was dead.

The only thing that kept him standing upright was the lack of gravity inside Moya.

"Commander John Crichton!" a voice suddenly said.

It was Eurac.

"Locas maybe wanted to surrender, but I won't!" Eurac said over the comms. "I know that there won't be no Carriers coming to attack us, and I know that you are actually a outlawed criminal! I will kill you and collect your bounty with the Peacekeepers!"

"Good for you, you slimy son of a bitch." John replied. "But if you think you're so tough, then why don't you show yourself! Meet me face to face! Or are you a coward?"

A figure suddenly emerged from the shadows.

Smaller then John expected.

And also not the person John expected.

Joolushko stepped slowly out of the shadows, with a gun in her hands.

"Who the frell are you?" John said, before Joolushko shot him.

Everything turned black.

* * *

"Eurac, what did you do?!" Tomur shouted over the comms.

"I did what every intelligent Sheyang would've done."

"You killed Locas??"

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill you too if you don't do as I say."

Tomur could've flown away with the mother-ship, but he was too afraid.

And besides that, Tomur had to take orders from Eurac, because by killing Locas, he had automatically risen in rank.

Now Eurac was the captain.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Joolushko muttered as she dragged John's unconscious body through the air.

"I didn't mean to shoot you. It went off by accident! I've never wielded a gun before! I suck at shooting, so don't blame me!"

Joolushko sighed.

"I'm talking to an unconscious man." she said. "How sane of me."

She looked around.

The darkness of powerless Moya covered all of Joolushko's tracks.

She couldn't recognise where she was.

"Not lost again?" she muttered to herself.

"How frelling stupid must I seem?"

Joolushko looked at John.

"I didn't kill you, did I?" she said. "Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Perhaps you were a friend. Someone who was going to help me. You did try to drive these creatures away. Perhaps you were a nice guy. Not like those monsters out there."

She looked around in horror.

"And look what I did...I shot the man who was going to help me.! I really am pathetic."

"Boohoo...is the little girl going to cry?"

"Who said that?"

She closed her eyes, knowing that this was a stupid question.

She knew who it was. The only thing she needed to know was WHERE he was.

Joolushko held on to her gun tightly as she pointed it in front of her.

"Are you still crying little girl?" Eurac said to her over the comms.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing to make the pain go away!"

Eurac stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her.

There was no way she was going to escape his grasp.

John woke up because of the freaky sounds he heard over his comms.

He found himself floating horizontally through the corridor, watching some strange alien girl in a space-suit being attacked by one of the Sheyang.

Everything was still out of focus, and as he reached out to grab his gun, he discovered it wasn't there no more.

Luckily he had a second one.

Slowly he reached for his belt and pulled the pistol out of it's holster.

He aimed, but before he was about to fire, he suddenly heard a different voice calling out to him and he saw a strange blue light in the darkness of Moya.

"...John..." the voice said. "...John..."

John shot the Sheyang in his elbow.

Joolushko eluded Eurac's grasp as he screamed and let go of the Interion.

John aimed again for a second shot.

"You shouldn't do that." Eurac said.

John knew what he was talking about.

The Sheyang's ability to produce fire comes from a special gland in their body.

But when fired upon, that same gland will cause all of the Sheyang's bodily gasses to explode.

"If you shoot me," Eurac went on. "...we will all go to the afterlife with a bang!"

"Been there..." John joked. "Done that..."

John jumped into the air as he grabbed Joolushko's arm, and as he fired upon the Sheyang, the creature exploded with a loud blast.

John and Joolushko were pushed away by the explosion and it caused them to float down several corridors until John grabbed a wall and pulled them down to the ground again.

Eurac's body was now in pieces. Body-parts and blood were floating through the air.

* * *

It didn't take long to convince Tomur to leave Moya alone.

He powered up his engines and left the blue nebula, and they would never see him again.

After John ended the transmission he turned to this strange alien girl, who stood in front of him wearing a similar space-suit.

"You shot me." John said to her.

"I didn't mean to." Joolushko said. "You just scared me."

"You could've killed me."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"For now, that'll do." John said.

"My name's John. John Crichton."

"Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis." Joolushko said.

"Okay, Jool." John said.

"It's Joolushko." Jool said.

"You shot me, so I get to call you 'Jool'." John said.

Joolushko wasn't pleased with that arrangement, but smiled anyway.

She started to like this John Crichton.

He was the only one who had not tried to kill her, or insult her, ignore her, or abandon her.

Well, except for Pilot.

But Pilot was different.

* * *

"Commander!" Pilot said as John entered the Den and removed his helmet.

The Den was the only place with oxygen on Moya.

"You are alive!" Pilot shouted in joy.

"And kicking." John added.

"Moya and I never expected to see you again."

"Neither did I, Pilot." John said.

Jool was actually not surprised that John somehow seemed to know Pilot.

"How is she doing, Pilot?" John asked as he approached the blue giant and looked up.

"Moya is under a lot of stress, commander." Pilot said. "And pain. But seeing you again makes her feel a whole lot better."

He climbed up to Pilot and touched his face gently.

Pilot appreciated the little gesture of love.

"I'm glad to hear that, Pilot." John said.

As he sat on the ring surrounding Pilot and his controls, he looked up again at the interior of Moya.

"It's good to be back."


	5. Eyes

The doors swiftly opened up, and Artokh entered the Dreadnoughts' bridge.

"What do you want?" a Kalish officer said to him, but Artokh pushed the sleazy administrator out of his way.

He looked around the entire bridge before he entered Ahkna's private quarters and closed the doors behind him.

"You can't get in here!" A Kalish repairman said, who was repairing some broken pipes in her chambers. "These are private quarters."

Artokh grabbed him and threw the Kalish against the wall.

Artokh never liked the Kalish, and he never would.

They were mere henchmen. Slaves. An inferior form of life.

It should be despised and suppressed, and beaten at will.

Artokh looked through many files and data-banks until he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Chiana was empty.

No more pain. No more light.

She could not feel anything anymore.

She just kept on staring at the ceiling, waiting for more questions.

Questions she couldn't answer.

Questions that needed answering.

Chiana suddenly got a jolt to the brain.

John Crichton.

Death.

A blue nebula.

"What was that?" Chiana thought to herself.

"What did I see?"

"You don't know where John Crichton is, do you?" Ahkna asked her. "You really don't know..."

Ahkna grabbed her chin and looked into Chiana's eyes.

But Chiana could not see Ahkna.

Why couldn't she see?

The light, it blinded her.

No, it wasn't the light. There was no light.

It was dark.

But there was no darkness.

She was blind...

"Bring this corpse back to her cell." Ahkna said.

"Yes, ma'am." The warden said.

"No." Ahkna said. "The Charrids will take her. You will come with me."

"What do you mean?" the warden asked.

"We must pay a visit to an old friend."

* * *

"I almost thought I'd lost you, dad." Jothee said. "Down on the Ice Planet."

D'Argo looked at his son.

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

D'Argo turned away at first, not knowing whether to respond to his feelings of hatred or his feelings of love.

As sympathy grew in his heart, D'Argo moved closer to Jothee.

"Well, you did see me again." D'Argo said. "I'm seeing right now."

"Yeah...but still..."

"Yeah?" D'Argo asked.

"I'm sorry, dad." Jothee suddenly said.

It came straight from his heart.

"I really am sorry."

D'Argo looked away from his son as he heard those words.

He kept staring at the walls as memories of Moya crept back in front of his eyes again.

"I've been meaning to say that to you a long time."

D'Argo said nothing as tears formed in his eyes.

Tears of anger. Tears of love. Tears of unspoken words and a immortal love.

A love between a father and a son.

"I know, son." D'Argo said.

"Will you forgive me?" Jothee asked.

"In time." D'Argo answered.

"When?" Jothee asked.

D'Argo still did not look at him.

"When my heart's stopped bleeding."

Suddenly the door opened, and the silhouette of the prison warden was visible in the bright light, and all prisoners in the cell watched how he threw the broken body of Chiana on the ground.

Dying, but not dead. Broken, but not in pieces.

"Chiana!" both Jothee and D'Argo hollered as they rushed to her aid.

Even Rygel moved closer to help.

But someone beat them to her.

An old woman stood over Chiana's body and attended her wounds.

"Get away from her!" Jothee shouted as he drove her away from Chiana.

"Don't be rude!" the old lady said. "I am only trying to help!"

"Sure you are." Jothee said.

Jothee looked upon the old woman and as his eyes adjusted to the bright light behind her, he noticed she had three eyes.

Two normal eyes, and one on her forehead.

"Who the frell are you, old woman?" Jothee asked.

"I'm..." the old woman said. "...not alone."

After she said it, another figure walked into the cell, and after he had entered, the door slammed shut.

The second figure wore a strange mask on the right side of his face...

"Stark!" Rygel said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Prisoner..." Stark muttered.

His eyes were hollow and he seemed very nervous, or excited.

"You were captured by the Scarrans as well?" Jothee asked.

"My old masters found me very quickly...after I left Moya..."

Perhaps he wanted to tell them more, but after the word 'Zhaan' appeared in his mind he kept on muttering it over and over again like a broken record.

"Zhaan...Zhaan...Zhaan..."

Singing it like a drunk nightingale.

D'Argo saw in his eyes the pain he must've gone through in his process to mourn for Zhaan's death.

"Who is this woman, Stark?" D'Argo asked. "Is she a friend of yours? Or is she here to spy on us...?"

"I am NOT a spy!" the old woman said. "I would've told you who I was...but now it doesn't matter anymore."

"No, it doesn't." Rygel said. "You want to know why? Because we don't care!"

"She helped me." Stark said suddenly, and very softly.

"She made me forget the pain..."

"See? I'm not a spy...I helped him! Why would I help him if I were a spy?"

"You would've done that to earn our trust!" Jothee said.

The old woman looked at the ceiling.

"Quite right." the old woman said. "That would be a plausible possibility..."

She suddenly stopped talking as she kept on staring at the ceiling, thinking impossible thoughts.

"What was I saying?" the old woman said.

"Do you have any food?" Grunschlk said. "I'm starving!"

Although Grunschlk lacked any subtleties and etiquette, Rygel did agree with him.

His four stomachs were all empty, and they were screaming for food.

"I don't have anything." the old woman said. "Besides this Terrillian blood worm...quite tasteful when boiled right...and very nutricious..."

She held a strange, curled red worm in her hands.

Grunschlk took it from her and began chewing on it almost immediately.

Rygel looked at him in anger; he wanted to have it.

Stark looked at the ground as if he was going to vomit.

"Are you all right, Stark?" D'Argo asked.

But Stark enraged in fury.

"Let go of me!" he said.

He jumped into the corner in a fit of paranoia and started to scream at everyone who would come to close.

"Here!" the old woman said. "Let me help him!"

She rushed to Stark and gave him a little object which she held in the palm of her hand.

He swiftly took it and held it up against his nose.

As he sniffed, he started smiling, before falling unconscious on the floor.

The old woman tried poking him, but he didn't wake up.

"He always does that." The woman said. "My name's Utu Noranti Pralatong, by the way. Please to meet you all. Stark has told me so much about you."

Everyone except for Jothee, who was tending to Chiana, looked at Noranti with a frelled look upon their faces.

"Great." Rygel said. "Another lunatic with the wrong number of eyes."

Noranti smiled.

* * *

Some were bribed.

Some were convinced.

Others still were loyal to Emperor Staleek.

In the end, Artokh managed to rally quite a large group of people to help him in his cause.

Together they were going to sabotage the ship, starting with it's engines.

Just like Emperor Staleek ordered them to do.

But Artokh didn't know that they were walking straight into a trap.


	6. Touch

She was walking through Talyn's corridors.

Aeryn.

Dried tears on her cheeks.

And a broken heart.

"Aeryn..."

"John..." Aeryn replied. "Weren't you..."

She freaked.

Her heart jumped into her throat, making her unable to speak.

Blood stopped flowing through her body, making her feet paralysed and unable to move.

She froze as John Crichton moved slowly towards her.

But this wasn't the other John Crichton.

This was him.

The real one.

Hers.

Aeryn could feel it.

It sent shivers down her spine.

He was soaking wet.

His white T-shirt.

His grey pants.

Memories of a forgotten moment.

A suppressed pain.

"No..." Aeryn said.

She read anger in his eyes, but also sadness.

He walked closer and closer.

"No..." Aeryn whispered. "Please..."

"Why?" John asked. "Why?"

Aeryn collapsed on to the floor.

As she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Aeryn entered the infirmary, looking for some pills, and expecting to see Crais, but he wasn't there.

"Crais?" she said as she opened a cabinet and found what she was looking for.

She quickly took the drugs, knowing what they would do to her.

But she needed them.

It helped her calm down.

It helped her stay cool. Stay herself.

"Crais?!" she said over the comms.

"Yes, officer Sun?" Crais responded.

"Where are you?" Aeryn asked.

As she turned around she saw the unconscious Ancient still sleeping on his bed in the infirmary.

Aeryn noticed he was smiling.

What could he be smiling about?

"I'm in Command." Crais answered. "Is there something you wished to ask me?"

Crais was uncommonly cool, but Aeryn didn't notice.

"I just... I just wanted to ask about Jack." Aeryn said.

"Well, now your there, you could see for yourself, now can't you?" Crais said cold.

Aeryn did as he said and examined Jack.

he seemed perfectly well, and apart from the bruise on his forehead.

"Have you examined him yet?" Crais asked.

"Yes, I have." Aeryn said.

"And?" Crais said.

"He seems perfectly all right to me."

"I came to that same conclusion."

"But our conclusion could be entirely false." Aeryn said. "We don't know his physiology, nor his true appearance or identity. He could be severely injured without us even knowing about it."

"I doubt it." Crais said.

"What do you mean?" Aeryn said as she straightened her back.

"I'm saying that he is faking it." Crais said. "He is manipulating us, making sure that we cannot leave this reality. He is forcing us to do exactly what he wants us to do."

Aeryn stared down at the Ancient.

"I have absolutely no doubt about it that he is faking his injuries." Crais went on.

"With all of his unknown powers, there might even be a chance that this entire universe is fake!"

Aeryn suddenly remembered the fake Earth where Aeryn, D'Argo and Rygel followed Crichton into the hands of the Ancients.

It was on that planet where they gave Crichton the wormhole-knowledge.

"Who knows what this creature could be doing to us?" Crais said.

"Manipulating us..."

Aeryn finally noticed there was something very different about Crais's behaviour and voice.

"What is wrong with him?" Aeryn thought to herself.

"...but what I do know is that I will not be part of this game!" Crais continued.

"We will get out of this reality, even if it means finding a wormhole of our own to travel through!"

Jack suddenly stopped smiling in his sleep.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Crichton said as he entered the bridge of the Command Carrier.

"You took your time." Scorpius said as he greeted Crichton on to the Command Deck.

"I kind of ran into some trouble in the docking-bay." Crichton replied.

"Nothing serious, I hope." Scorpius said.

"No, nothing to worry about." John answered.

He failed to tell Scorpius about the conversation he had with the spy from High Command, and as Scorpius turned his back, Crichton's face changed rapidly from glad to serious.

"Crichton." Scorpius said. "I want you to take a look at this."

Scorpius showed Crichton some schematics from the weapon built in the belly of the Carrier.

A wormhole-weapon.

"There were some radiation-leaks on the lower decks, and also some minor damage to the starboard energy rerouters, but other then that our first use of the weapon was a magnificent success."

Crichton smiled reluctantly.

"Congratulations, Crichton." Scorpius said as he shook the human's hand.

"We have made so much progress."

"I bet we did." Crichton replied.

Crichton moved on to another subject.

"Didn't you want me to run some more tests on the weapon?" he asked.

Scorpius smiled as he put his arm around Crichton.

"No, no, no, Crichton." he said. "There is a time for work, and a time for celebrating. And this is a time for celebration."

"Yeah, mass-murder is always a happy occasion." Crichton said.

Scorpius smiled, but less happy then before.

"Don't be like this, John." Scorpius said. "In war there are always casualties."

"And murderers."

Scorpius and Crichton walked towards Scorpius's private chambers.

"Crichton, wasn't it a philosopher from your home-world who said: 'Kill one man, and you are a murderer. Kill 100 men, and you are a hero!'"

"'Kill everyone, and you're a God.'" Crichton added.

"Now don't be so depressive Crichton." Scorpius said as he let go of the human.

"We defeated the Scarrans with one single blow, and with almost no deaths on our side. Doesn't that make you feel fantastic?"

"No," Crichton said. "It doesn't. And now if you will excuse me, I've got better things to do."

Crichton walked off the Command Deck and into the elevator.

Scorpius stood silently in front of the door of his own private quarters, watching the human leave.

Suddenly the doors opened and a figure could be seen, only half visible between the lights on the Command Deck and the shadow of the darkness in Scorpius's chamber.

"Will he be a problem?" Ahkna said.

The Scarran female stepped aside for Scorpius to enter.

"No, he will not." Scorpius said.

"Then everything is going according to plan." Ahkna said, before closing the doors.

* * *

"I don't know what to believe." Aeryn said to herself.

"I don't know what to do. And I have no idea how to get out of this mess. This-this chaos."

She pulled herself together.

"Frell." she said to herself.

The pills she took where slowly starting to work.

"Aeryn?"

The dazed ex-Peacekeeper looked up when her name was mentioned.

Someone stood in the doorway, holding a red toolbox.

"Gilina?"

She was the last person Aeryn would have expected to see in this reality.

"I didn't think you'd remember me." the blonde Peacekeeper tech said.

But Aeryn did remember.

The last time Aeryn saw Gilina, was when she died.

Killed by Scorpius, the day Crichton escaped his grasp at the Gammak Base.

* * *

"Tell me." Xhalax said as she pushed a gun into Crichton's back, as he left the elevator and stepped on to the Hangar-bay.

"Tell me now."

* * *

Gilina hadn't changed one bit.

She was still Gilina, the tech girl Aeryn remembered from the day Moya encountered the 'Zelbinion'.

Only here she was alive.

And no longer in love with Crichton.

"Crichton..." Gilina said. "Crichton was different then all the men I had met. He was innocent. Pure."

She sighed.

"But things changed. After Crichton started working on the Gammak Base, he started getting more and more obsessed with these wormholes. Said it could take him home. To Earth."

Aeryn recognised the sadness in her eyes.

"We were happy for a while, but..."

"It wasn't meant to be..." Aeryn said.

"That's what Crichton said." Gilina replied, with tears in her eyes. "And that's how I felt.

I loved him, but ever since he started working on the wormholes, he started drifting away from me. As a matter of fact, it was even before then..."

Gilina looked straight into Aeryn's eyes.

"He's always loved you..." she said. "I realise that now."

She smiled, as if a large weight just lifted off of her shoulders.

"Somehow...I've always known...he loves you...and he always will...not me...YOU..."

Gilina wasn't mad.

She finally knew why things didn't work out with Crichton.

The other Crichton.

"I'm so sorry..." Gilina said, wiping away her tears. "Perhaps it's better if I left...I have things to do...stuff to repair..."

Aeryn didn't know what to say.

"It was good to see you again, Aeryn." Gilina said.

"Gilina..."

Gilina stood up and walked to the door.

As she stood in the doorway, she turned around and looked at Aeryn one last time.

"Crichton is a one in a million sort of man." Gilina said. "Don't lose him."

With those words, she left.

Aeryn was left speechless.

She sat as if a statue, thinking about her words.

"..._he loves you_..._and he always will_..._not me_..._YOU_..."

The words rumbled like thunder through her mind.

Striking her down like lightning.

The effects of the pills she took where making her numb.

But not immune...to love...

"...second chances..." Aeryn said to herself, as she hit the wall with her fist, trying to punch her tears away.

"...second chances..."

Aeryn stood up with some difficulty, leaning on the walls and staggering towards the doorway.

She looked at Jack from the corner of her eyes, but his condition hasn't changed since he was brought to this infirmary.

As she looked upon him, she stopped walking towards the door and slowly dragged herself to one of the other beds, where she lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Aeryn..."

"Go away..."

"Aeryn...wake up."

She woke up, no more then fifteen microts after she fell asleep.

"Crichton?" Aeryn said.

Aeryn was still half asleep, and looked at him to see if he was real.

Or another hallucination.

Like all the others she was seeing the past few days.

Space, jungle, and darkness filled her dreams and nightmares.

And Crichton, calling her name.

"Aeryn..." Crichton said. "I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises." Aeryn said as she got up.

As Crichton touched her hand, she tried to ignore the feeling.

The feeling of a dead loved one's touch.

"I found your mother." Crichton said. "She wants to see you."

"My mother?"

Suddenly she was wide awake.

"She's here." Crichton said.


	7. Trail

"Is this the one?"

John looked up.

"Yeah, that's the one." he said, as John grabbed a piece of equipment from Jool's hands.

Jool and John were down in the neural cluster, sorting out cables and fixing the many damaged circuitry.

With the medical supplies Chiana had bought from the Ice planet, and with John's expertise, fixing Moya's mechanical systems and parts was much easier for Jool.

Most of the time she just watched John, who knew more about Moya then she did, and was much quicker in repairing Moya as well.

Soon Pilot felt much better, and he decided to power up the rest of the ship again.

Slowly oxygen flowed through the ship's corridors, and a fresh wind blew into John and Jool's faces.

John still couldn't believe they were alone.

He had asked Pilot about the whereabouts of the rest of Moya's crew, but Pilot was too weak to answer it.

So instead, Jool told him about how she met Chiana, and how she brought her to Moya.

And how Chiana left with another man to save someone, who was still on the planet.

It didn't make sense to John.

Hopefully Pilot could tell him more when he felt better.

John was falling apart.

He desperately needed some sleep.

Even Jool could tell that he had been under a lot of stress lately.

She asked about it, but John wouldn't tell her, saying that it didn't matter.

That it was unimportant.

Jool sometimes caught the human talking to himself when he thought he was alone.

But not to himself, to some invisible man called 'Harvey'.

Jool didn't know who that was, and she wasn't curious enough to dig further into it.

This John Crichton was a mysterious fellow, a man with many scars on his soul, and a slight arrogance in the way he talked.

"I've done everything I can here, Pilot." John said.

"Now the only thing it needs is time. Time to heal."

John wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"We all need that." he said to himself softly.

"Thank you, Commander." Pilot spoke. "Moya and I thank you."

"No, Pilot." John said. "I thank you."

He stood up and climbed up into Pilot's Den.

At first he wanted to ask Pilot about Chiana and the Ice Planet, but as he stood in front of the blue giant, he decided otherwise.

"I think I'll hit the sack." John said. "I'm going to go to my quarters and sleep till sunrise."

John smiled and stretched his back.

He would ask Pilot after he had some sleep.

"Wake me up in about six hours, Pilot." John said.

"Of course, Commander." Pilot said.

"No. Wait. Make that twelve."

Pilot sighed.

"Very well."

"Jool?" John asked.

"I heard you..." Jool replied over the comms. "Go ahead. You can probably use some rest."

"Thank you..." John said.

John left the Den, and as he headed to his quarters on Moya, he past several chambers.

All of them were messed up and with stuff scattered all over the floor.

DRD's were everywhere, cleaning everything up and mending damaged things all over Moya.

Even his own quarters looked like a bomb had gone off.

A few DRD's were trying to clean it, but John waved them away.

"Leave it, guys..." John said. "I'll do that myself."

The DRD's obeyed his wishes and left the quarters.

As the doors closed, Crichton was left in complete silence.

He looked down, and saw something he hadn't seen in a long while.

"Winona..." he said, as he picked his favourite gun off of the floor.

He examined his precious weapon.

It was in perfect health.

There wasn't even a scratch on it.

"Where were you when I needed you?" he said as he kissed the gun gently and stroked the top.

After he threw the old Peacekeeper gun he stole from Peacekeepers on Yo'brakh away, he put Winona and her twin in his holsters on his belt.

After he did that, he crashed on his bed and closed his eyes.

As he slowly breathed in and out, his consciousness slipped away.

He faintly heard a beautiful voice in the background of his mind, but he was too tired to listen to it.

He fell asleep.

Blissfully.

* * *

"The trail ends here, sir."

Bracca stared into outer space.

"You have done well." Bracca said. "Scan for every possible signature which would match with the stolen Marauder. If you find even the slightest sign of Crichton's presence in this field, inform me immediately. Speed is of the essence, ladies and gentlemen. Crichton is getting further away from us with every nanosecond."

Bracca left the Command Deck to inform Scorpius of their progress.

Scorpius's chambers were colder then usual.

The strange flower Scorpius always kept in the middle of the room blossomed however, despite the cold.

Scorpius sat with his eyes closed in his comfortable, large red chair.

Bracca approached him nervously, but steady.

Bringing bad news was never an easy job.

"Sir?" Bracca asked, wondering whether Scorpius was asleep.

Bracca jumped as Scorpius suddenly opened his eyes, although he impressively hid his fright beneath a serious and steady face and appearance.

"You come with good news, I hope?" Scorpius said as he looked into Bracca's eyes.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Bracca said. "Crichton's trail ends in the asteroid field."

Scorpius did not seem angry or sad about this news, however Bracca could read his disappointment in his eyes.

"It has all been for nothing..." Scorpius said.

"Sir?" Bracca said, but Scorpius went on.

"Everything has been for nothing!"

Scorpius stood up.

"Sir, you can't..." Bracca tried to say. "You shouldn't..."

Scorpius almost died at Crichton's hands. He should be too weak to even stand!

But Scorpius did not listen.

He did not even feel the pain as his fury grew stronger.

In his anger, Scorpius let go all of his control, his patience and his careful planning.

His Scarran side surfaced and Scorpius destroyed everything he could lay his hands on.

The table was thrown aside.

The chair, which was solidly welded to the floor, was ripped out.

Bracca was smart enough to get out of Scorpius's way.

"Crichton will be long gone by now!" Scorpius said. "It will take us at least another month to find him again!"

Bracca was thinking about means to stop Scorpius's rampage, but just as his rage seemed endless and unstoppable, Scorpius calmed down.

It was the flower which told Scorpius to end this madness.

Slowly his Sebacean side gained control again, and Scorpius returned to normal.

He stroked the flower for a short while, before returning to his thoughts once more.

"But how, I wonder..." Scorpius said. "How...did Crichton manage to disable the neuro-chip in his mind? It should've stopped him, but it didn't..."

"Does it really matter?" Bracca said to Scorpius, as he approached him carefully, slightly afraid that Scorpius would explode in fury once more.

"No, Bracca." Scorpius said as he grabbed Bracca's shoulder, to stop his own fall. "You're absolutely right. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters now, is finding Crichton, and obtaining the wormhole-knowledge he holds in his mind."

"Sir!"

One of the scientists on the Command Deck walked into Scorpius's chambers.

With good news.

"A message, sir." the scientist said.

They both followed the scientist to his console on the Command Deck, where he showed them the message.

"Who?" Bracca asked.

"He's giving us his co-ordinates." the scientist said.

Scorpius smiled.

His smile scared the heck out of the scientist, but it left Bracca untouched.

"Are we going to pursue these co-ordinates, sir?" Bracca asked.

"Sir?"

* * *

"Crichton!" Pilot shouted.

"Crichton!"

"I'm awake, Pilot! I'm awake!"

John rubbed out his eyes as he jumped up out of his bed.

"Someone just sent our co-ordinates into outer space!"

"Who did?" John asked as he got up and grabbed Winona.

"I do not know, Commander!"

But Crichton had a hunch who did it.

He ran to the hangar-bay and climbed aboard the Marauder.

There he found Aenos, lying with his back against the communications-console.

He was still tied up and gagged, but Crichton was sure it was Aenos who sent the message.

"You sunnavabitch!" Crichton shouted to him. "You frelling sunnavabitch!"

* * *

Harvey smiled.

Crichton had no clue that it was actually himself who sent that message.

That it was Harvey who took over Crichton and used the consoles on Command to send a message to Scorpius.

Crichton still did not know that Harvey was able to take over his body when John himself is unconscious.

And Harvey was using this to his own advantage...


	8. BreakOut

"Stark…" D'Argo hollered.

"No…" the Banik whispered.

"Stark!"

"No, no, no, no, no!"

As the Banik woke up from his slumber, he found himself surrounded by his fellow inmates, asking him about ways to escape.

"Stark, you frelling mezorem," Rygel said. "Tell us what we want to know!"

Stark kept on shaking his head.

Kept on walking away.

His eyes showed that he was drowning in madness.

In fear.

And in anger.

"Leave him alone!" Noranti cried as she rushed to aid the Banik as he ran around the room.

Stark clung to her dress as if he were a lost child, who had finally found his mother.

"Can you not see he is in pain?"

"No, I can't." Chiana said as she got up from the floor.

"You are not funny, child." Noranti said.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Chiana replied. "I really can't see anything! I'm blind!"

Her eyes were completely white. Only a tiny black spot revealed the presence of her pupils.

"Such a beautiful girl." Grunschlk said. "Such a shame she can't see anymore."

"Frell you." Chiana said as Jothee grabbed her arm to support her.

"Doc could've fixed." Grunchlk said. "Hell, he could even have given you new eyes, but we're in a cell right now. And we're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that..." Rygel said.

He hovered through the room, and pushed D'Argo aside.

"Stark?" Rygel said, imitating a child, "Starky, Starky?"

Noranti still stood in front of the Banik, to protect him.

Stark looked at the Hynerian from behind the old woman's dress.

"If you tell us more about what's behind that door," Rygel said, "...then I'll tell you where Zhaan is..."

D'Argo could not believe what Rygel was saying...

"Yes..." Rygel went on. "She's waiting for you-she's wondering where you are, Stark-she wants you to go to her-and I can get you to her (smirks) -if only you were to tell us how to get the frell out of here..."

Stark snapped.

"She's dead!" he shouted, as he jumped to Rygel and attacked him. "ZHAAN'S DEAD! Do you think I'm that stupid, huh? Do you all think I'm a child?"

D'Argo and Jothee sprung to keep Stark away from Rygel, who backed away into a corner.

"ZHAAN'S DEAD!" he shouted to the Hynerian.

"CRICHTON KILLED HER! CRICHTON KILLED HER! My love...my Zhaan...my beautiful...Zhaan..."

He suddenly collapsed to the floor in cries and tears, muttering broken sentences and unheard words.

"He's mental!" Rygel said.

"No," Chiana replied. "You are!"

D'Argo tried to help Stark off of the floor, but the Banik pushed him away again.

"Stark..." Chiana said. "Stark..."

Without knowing where she went, where she was and where Stark was, she crawled across the floor in search for Stark.

She skimmed her hands across the cold stone floor, using her sense of touch to know where she was going.

"Stark, please..." Chiana said.

The Banik looked over at Chiana as he sat on his knees on the floor of the cell.

He looked at the blind Nebari girl who whispered his name.

He remembered her.

That grey, beautiful girl.

"Chiana." Stark said calmly.

"Don't listen to that frelling slug, all right?" Chiana said. "He doesn't care for no-one but himself."

Stark started looking at the ground and started muttering again.

"Look, we want to get out of here, Stark...you know this place, you know where to go..."

Stark still did not look her in the eyes.

"You are the only one who can help us, Stark..."

Chiana felt her way towards him.

She touched his old, damaged robe and worn-out clothes.

She touched his hands and felt his arms.

In the end she felt his face. His rusty mask.

She felt a warm glow coming from beneath the mask.

She felt his lips.

Stark looked at her.

Chiana did not see the strange and dangerous light which burned in his eyes.

"Beautiful, blind Chiana." Stark said. "Silly, little, lonely girl. I will help you..."

"Thank you, Stark." Chiana said, thinking about what he had just said to her.

* * *

"Do it." Artokh said.

He stood with his back against the wall, facing the Dreadnought's large power-plant, which provided the warship with all the energy it needed, and that means a lot, considering it takes a lot of energy to power both a star-ship and its engines.

Five other Scarrans were disabling the machine.

Bit by bit.

"Cut off the power to the engines." Artokh ordered.

But as soon as he gave that order, the doors were blasted open, and several Scarrans entered engineering, pointing their weapons at the saboteurs.

"You are too predictable, Artokh." A voice said.

Ahkna was talking to them through the comms. She was talking to them from the bridge.

"Perhaps." Artokh said.

"I gave you a chance to serve me." Ahkna went on. "And now you will face the consequences of your actions."

The leading Scarran aimed his weapon at Artokh's skull.

This was no ordinary weapon: it was a weapon designed to kill Scarrans.

Only few actually own such a weapon.

"Execute him!" Ahkna ordered.

"You may find me predictable, however I am full of surprises, War Minister Ahkna."

The leading Scarran lowered his weapon and turned to the view-screen.

Ahkna saw that she had been betrayed.

"Your efforts to overthrow Emperor Staleek will fail, War Minister." Artokh said. "I assure you this..."

"Those are just words..." Ahkna said. "And words will not save you now..."

Ahkna ended the transmission.

"And neither will it save you." Artokh said.

He turned to shake his companion's hand.

"For the Emperor." he said to Artokh.

He handed him a gun.

"For the Emperor." Artokh said.

* * *

"Power is fluctuating!" one of the Kalish technicians said.

Artokh was destroying the Dreadnought's power plant.

"Use auxiliary power!" Ahkna shouted.

Power came back to the Dreadnought's bridge.

"Power is restored." the technician said as he looked at his monitors.

"But auxiliary power won't hold for long. We need primary power back."

Ahkna turned to the Charrid General.

"You know what you have to do." she said. "Kill them."

The general nodded in understanding and was about to leave the bridge, before Ahkna stopped him.

"But leave Artokh alive." she said. "Torturing him will be the highlight of my day."

* * *

"You lot are out of your minds." Grunchlk said. "This ´ll never work! You'll never get out of here!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" D'Argo asked.

"Yes, I do." Grunschlk said. "I'm going to go to the warden, and tell him about your little escape plan."

"Do that and I'll kill you." Chiana said.

"With what, my dear?" Grunschlk said. "If I don't make any sounds, you won't even find me."

"But I would..." D'Argo said, as he slowly and menacingly moved closer to Grunchlk.

"And I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

"Like we should've done from the very beginning..." Rygel said with a smile on his face.

"All right, all right, I get the idea...I'm in...no big deal..."

"Tocot?" D'Argo asked.

The Diagnosian made several unknown sounds in his own language in response.

"He's ready." Grunschkl translated.

"Stark?" D'Argo asked.

"He's ready..." Noranti said.

"Great..." Rygel said. "Our lives are in the hands of two unintelligible freaks."

D'Argo started bashing at the cell-door.

"We need help here!" he shouted.

It took a while before any help actually did came.

D'Argo's hand was getting sore of the bashing against the door, as suddenly it swung wide open and the Scarran warden entered.

"What is it?" he shouted.

As he looked around the room, he seemingly started to stare at Noranti, and smile.

As D'Argo attacked, the Scarran easily pushed the Luxan back into the cell.

But as he did it, he did not notice the Diagnosian behind the door, who stuck a needle in his neck.

The warden tried to attack them first, before losing consciousness and slamming with his enormous weight against the wall, and then on to the floor.

His fall left a dent in the wall.

"That was easy enough." Jothee said. "I wish we had thought of that sooner."

"Doc always keeps an extra couple of medication and mixtures and needles on himself, in case of emergencies." Grunschlk said.

"But we were thoroughly searched at our arrival." Jothee said. "Everything we had was taken from us. Where did he keep those things?"

"You don't want to know." Grunchlk said.

"Where are the Charrids?" Chiana asked. "They were there when they took me to the in-interrogation-room."

"Sometimes we just get lucky." D'Argo said as he left the cell.

"Yes, but we have to be on our guard." Rygel said.

"Our luck will run out sooner or later."

They found their stuff and weaponry in a cabinet close to the cell they were in.

D'Argo forced it open and stole it back from the Scarran.

He was glad to see his Qualta Blade back again, and even more glad to see it all powered up again.

Now D'Argo's Qualta Blade was the only weapon they had.

All their other weapons were taken by the Scarrans.

They left D'Argo's Blade, because they thought it was a useless old thing.

The Scarrans underestimated it's potential.

* * *

"In here, in here, in here..." Stark muttered as he lead the way.

Stark knew where he was going, because he had spent many years as a slave working on Scarran Dreadnoughts such as this one, and Ahkna had also forced Stark to work for them on this one.

He muttered some unintelligible words as he walked past some doors.

The others just followed him, not knowing whether he would lead them to their salvation, or to their deaths.

"I'm not a religious man." Rygel said. "But I suddenly feel a strong urge to pray."


	9. Other

"My mother…" Aeryn muttered. "What do you mean?"

"I found her." Crichton said. "And she wants to see you. Isn't that great?"

Crichton was clearly under the impression that he was doing a good thing.

But the woman who walked towards her was not Aeryn's mother.

In many ways, she was. But in this reality, she wasn't.

She knew this, but still a part of Aeryn refused to let her look away.

Xhalax Sun.

The woman from her oldest memories, and of forgotten dreams.

Her mother.

Xhalax entered the infirmary, glancing at Aeryn for a moment, before looking at Crichton.

Aeryn straightened her back.

Neither woman spoke a word against each other.

You could not just make up for so many years of absence in just one conversation.

And Aeryn considered herself lucky.

Most Peacekeepers never meet their parents.

Or their offspring.

"Perhaps it'll be better if I left." Crichton said, but Aeryn stopped him.

"Stay." she simply said as she grabbed his arm.

Crichton nodded in agreement.

Aeryn looked straight into the eyes of Xhalax.

The burns on her face had created ugly scars on her right cheek.

This woman was scarred by battle.

Her eyes had seen many deaths, mostly by her own hand.

"So this is my daughter." Xhalax said.

"So this is my mother..."

Crichton suddenly knew that it had been a mistake to put these two together.

"Now, Crichton." Xhalax said. "You promised me information, if I would meet her. I have met her, so now it is your turn to keep your end of the bargain."

Crichton was surprised.

"Are you not glad to see your daughter?" he asked. "After all these years?"

Xhalax turned her head.

Old pains crept up on her.

Memories of a single gunshot in the dark, and the silence which followed.

"I have no daughter." she spoke as she turned and left.

"That is not what you said to me. All those years ago." Aeryn said.

No longer tired.

No longer numbed.

Xhalax stopped walking, but did not turn around.

"You said I was conceived out of love. That I was special."

Crichton looked at both women.

"Are you not Xhalax Sun?" Aeryn asked. "Are you not my mother?"

She was not her mother.

She was not her mother.

But she was her mother.

"I am." Xhalax spoke.

"But Xhalax Sun died a long time ago."

She left, never to return again.

Xhalax did not even bother to get the information from Crichton.

She knew that he did not know anything.

Crichton was left overwhelmed by her actions.

This was not what he expected to happen.

Not in the least.

He turned to Aeryn, who was silently standing beside him.

"I'm sorry." he said to her. "I'm so sorry..."

But Aeryn interrupted his apologies as she fell down to the ground in tears.

Crichton held her in his arms...

And Aeryn wanted him to hold her.

Tighter and tighter, until she could not breathe.

John's ghost appeared in the corridor in front of her.

Her John.

The look in his eyes spoke of betrayal and a broken heart.

But Aeryn closed her eyes and held the other Crichton tightly against her.

"I don't want to cry anymore." she said to herself. "I just want you back..."

Her tears fell on Crichton's coat.

"For me..." Aeryn said.

"And for my baby..."

* * *

Crais removed his hand from the back of his neck.

He tried to control his anger.

His sadness.

"It was I who showed her the holo-vid." Crais sadly thought to himself.

"It was I who found her mother."

He tried to act strong.

But emotions overwhelmed him.

Not his.

Talyn's...

"Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius,..."

The Banik went round and round and round.

Still there.

Always there.

In the Chair.

Always the Chair.

"Hit me again, Scorpy!" Stark cried. "Again, again, again, the chair, the knowledge, the chair..."

Scorpius calmly looked at the slave in front of him.

He casually leant with his hand on his precious machine.

"There is no point in resisting, Stark." he calmly said.

"I will know your secrets, even if it takes years to find out. Even if it means you'll sit in this chair for years. Every day. Until I know. The flowers..."

"Scorpius..." an officer said.

Scorpius did not turn to the officer who stood in the doorway, awaiting his response.

"All preparations are complete." The pale Sebacean said. "Just as you requested, sir."

"Good." Scorpius said. "Go to the Command Deck. I will meet you there shortly."

The officer nodded and left.

Scorpius stared into Stark's insane eyes, knowing that underneath the surface was a not so insane man.

A man who carried in his mind the secret to victory.

His destination.

His goal.

"Hit me again, Scorpy!" Stark shouted insanely, over and over again.

Scorpius stepped off the large rotating device and ordered his men to take the prisoner back to his cell.

"...her voice is gone now..." Stark muttered before the soldiers escorted him away.

Scorpius now stood alone and silent in the room, with only his female assistant as his company.

"It is time to replace the heat-rods, Scorpius." she said to him.

Scorpius nodded in silence.

* * *

Crichton held her lovingly.

He loved Aeryn.

He has always loved her.

It took him a year to figure that out.

And now, as he holds her in his arms, he knows for sure that he loves her.

But just as he wants to say those words to her, he sees something in the corner of his eyes.

A familiar face.

Something from an old memory.

Someone...

As Crichton slowly stood up he let Aeryn go, and walked into the infirmary.

"John..."

Crichton did not reply.

Because he saw something he did not want to see.

He turned around confused and with a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"Aeryn, what is he doing here?" he asked.

He saw his father lying on a bed. Unconscious.

But he immediately saw him as the person he really was, knowing that his father could impossibly be here.

Aeryn did not reply.

"Who are you?" Crichton asked.

All of a sudden, everything turned black.

All of the power aboard Talyn was gone.

"Crais?" Aeryn asked, but he did not remember.

The comms were down.

"Crais?!"

Suddenly the lights came back.

But they did not stay normal.

They constantly went off and on again. Over and over again.

Like a hyperactive firefly.

"Crais, what is going on?" Aeryn shouted.

"Nothing is wrong, officer Sun." Crais suddenly said.

He stood in the corridor.

His hair covered his face.

"Crais, are you all right?" Aeryn asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, officer Sun." Crais said.

But his voice was not the same.

It was more playful, like he was teasing them.

Crichton drew his gun.

"What is going on here?" he shouted.

"Shut up." Crais said to Crichton. "You always think it's about you. Everything has to revolve around you."

"Crais..."

"NO!" Crais shouted.

"You had your chance with her."

He smiled creepily. His eyes were white.

"We were meant to be together, Aeryn." Crais said to her.

"We would've been happy together. As a family. A happy family..."

"Crais, stop this." Aeryn said. "Stop this right now!"

"No." Crais said. "The time for mercy and forgiveness is over. If I can't have you, then no-one can."

The doors swung shut.

Crichton, Aeryn, and the unconscious Jack were sealed off in the infirmary.

They shouted and cried, but Crais did not listen.

As they heard a sound and looked up, they saw gas being pumped into the room through the ventilation-system.

Crais was really trying to kill them...


	10. Trust

"You frelling son of a bitch!" John shouted.

He kicked his Sebacean prisoner and dragged him out of the Marauder.

"You contacted Scorpius, didn't you?" John shouted as he kicked the Peacekeeper in his guts.

"Scorpius will come running, like a bloodhound, smelling my brain. You frelling son of a bitch! I was going to let you go, you know that? I was going to..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Jool suddenly asked. "Who is that?"

John smiled.

"This is my hubby...my friend...my 'compadre'...my very ugly sidekick..."

"Is that a Peacekeeper?" Jool asked mortified.

"Yup."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Jool said as she stared into his eyes with fear.

"Maybe." John said. "Maybe not."

"You can't kill him!" Jool said.

"Why not?" John replied. "I will do whatever the I want, missy. And frankly, whatever I do, iss none of your goddamn business!"

John walked into one of the lower tiers, dragging Aenos's body with him.

He was dragging him to the brig.

Jool followed him.

"You can't kill him!" she shouted.

As Aenos's face touched the floor, the gag in his mouth loosened and eventually came out.

"Help me!" Aenos shouted to Jool.

"This man is a criminal! A murderer! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill all of us! Help me!"

"Don't listen to him, Jool." John said, not quite convincing, as he casually held Winona in his hand.

"A criminal?" Jool said to herself scared. "A murderer?"

Jool looked at John again, but with a whole new look.

She remembered what Chiana told her on the Ice Planet.

Those Scarrans were after them to get to someone else.

To Crichton.

This man who stood right in front of her right now.

Could he really be a criminal? A fugitive? A murderer?

She watched how John locked Aenos up in the brig.

Violent and angry.

"Now can I finally get some sleep around here?" Crichton hollered as he left the brig, dragging Jool along with him.

FLASH

John and Harvey were running a marathon.

Harvey wore a cotton white pants and vest over his black, leather, suit.

A red ribbon was tied around his head.

"Did that satisfy you, John?" Harvey asked. "I hope it did. Sometimes revenge is gratifying. Very gratifying."

"I saved his life." John replied as he laid on his back, on his bed. "More then once."

John ran beside him, looking into the distance, wearing just some casual jeans and a blue vest.

"And he betrayed you." Harvey said. "More then once. Even now he has contacted Scorpius against your wishes. Because of him you'll be running again. Running like an African man with steroids. Look, there he goes!"

And indeed, a tall, dark African past them, running faster then the wind.

A large rottweiller suddenly emerged from the crowd and started chasing him.

It didn't take long before the dog grabbed the runner and managed to pull the man to the ground.

Several bystanders had to pull the dog away.

"Wow, that's symbolical." John joked.

"Indeed." Harvey replied.

FLASH

* * *

Scorpius stood on the Command Deck, leaning on an iron cane.

His heat-rods were being replaced by his doctor; a blonde woman with large eyes and a small mouth.

As she finished, Scorpius sighed and looked upon the man standing beside him.

"Are you sure this is it?" Scorpius asked.

"The co-ordinates that were transmitted to us were coming from this nebula, sir." lieutenant Bracca answered.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm positively sure, sir." Bracca replied.

Scorpius stared into the nebula.

Crichton was out there.

He could feel it.

The neuro-chip in John Crichton's mind still sent him signals, which meant John was still alive.

And as they approached the nebula, Scorpius felt the signals growing stronger.

"He's in there. Somewhere." Scorpius muttered to himself.

But he hesitated to go into the nebula.

The scientists have predicted that the nebula will disrupt many systems of the Carrier.

Most importantly, it's weaponry and defences.

If they were to enter this nebula, they would be just as weak as any Leviathan.

No weapons. And no defences.

"We would be risking a lot by entering this nebula without defences. Perhaps too much.

But we cannot risk losing Crichton. Therefore, we have no choice, but to enter this nebula defenceless. Proceed." Scorpius said.

Bracca said nothing and obeyed Scorpius's command.

He knew this was not the proper time to talk.

There was too much at stake.

And so little time...

* * *

"Pilot?"

John entered Pilot's Den, walking slowly as he checked up on his blue friend.

He failed to fall asleep again, and so he turned to Pilot to ask him a very important question, hoping that this time, he would get an answer.

"Where are the others, Pilot?" John asked. "What happened to them?"

Pilot looked at him.

The look on his face was one look John had never seen before.

"...I can't remember, Commander..." he said. "...I can't..."

Because of the many damaged systems, and the many different repairs done to Pilot's neural cluster, some things, including Pilot's short term memory, had been damaged.

Pilot could remember Jool, and Chiana and Jothee's departure, which he immediately told the human, but he could not remember anything else.

John had to wait for the DRD's to repair everything fully to get to know the full story about what happened at the Ice Planet.

"I have two theories." Harvey said casually as he ate a burrito. "And your not going to like any of them."

John ignored Harvey as he walked past him through the corridor, but Harvey followed the human.

"My first theory..." Harvey spoke.

"Pilot DOES remember what happened to Moya's crew. He just doesn't want to tell you..."

"And why would that be...?" John said as he rubbed on of his eyes and yawned.

"Because they've abandoned Moya." Harvey said seriously, and cold.

"They thought you were dead, and figured that since you're gone, they wouldn't have anything to worry about. No-one to chase them. No Scorpius. No Crais."

John wanted to interrupt, but Harvey didn't let him speak.

"Yes, officially they are still fugitives, BUT their names are long forgotten by now by Peacekeeper High Command. So they packed their bags and left. To wherever they wanted to go. To their homeworlds. To a nice little planet to settle. You name it."

Harvey took a large bite out of his burrito.

John looked into his eyes.

"They would never abandon Moya like this." he spoke. "NEVER."

"All right...all right...if you're so absolutely sure about that..."

John seemed okay, but Harvey knew that he wasn't.

"My second theory..." he went on.

"It's Jool." Harvey said.

"What?"

"She could be lying." Harvey said. "She could have wiped Pilot's memory in the time she spent in the neural cluster. She could be a spy. For the Scarrans. For the Peacekeepers. Who knows?"

"You don't trust her..." John concluded.

"I don't." Harvey said. "She's withholding something from you. There's something she's not telling us..."

* * *

John observed Jool as she entered the brig, secretly trying to talk to Aenos.

He sat in the shadows, listening to Harvey's smooth words.

"Who are you?" Jool asked as she sat in front of the cell.

Aenos slowly moved towards the cell.

"I used to be Squad Leader Aenos Farren." Aenos said. "But now I am nothing more then a prisoner."

Jool was slightly afraid of this man.

He looked like he had gone through hell, just like Crichton.

But he looked much more pale, and weaker.

Only his eyes seemed to be energetic.

"Why has he imprisoned you?" Jool asked.

Aenos moved closer to the cell-door.

He calculated his every word. Every movement with his hand.

If he could manipulate her.

If he could make her trust him.

Then he had a chance to survive.

Then he had a chance to end what he started...

A chance to do his duty...

"Crichton is a criminal." Aenos spoke. "An escapee from a Peacekeeper prison transport for the insane. Since his escape Crichton has killed many people. Too many. I tried to stop him, but I failed. And now I'm his prisoner."

Aenos's eyes studied Jool's every movement.

"He's not insane." Jool said. "Crazy, maybe...but not insane...is he?"

"Crichton is a manipulator." Aenos went on as he saw that Jool was not convinced. "He talks to voices in his minds. They tell him what to do. They tell him to kill...me...you...anybody..."

Jool didn't know what to believe.

"See?" Harvey said to John.

"She's already plotting against you."

John wasn't convinced.

"Don't let the innocent look fool you." Harvey went on. "Undoubtedly all of her victims were fooled by it. But not me. And not you..."

John just kept staring at Jool as she talked to Aenos.

Jool stood up and left the brig.

She still wasn't satisfied.

The answers she got from the prisoner only created new questions that needed answering.

Deep inside, Jool was afraid of those answers.

"YOU!" John hollered as he grabbed Jool and pointed Winona in her face.

Jool freaked out as she saw it.

"Let me go!" Jool shouted.

Her piercing shriek made John's ears pop and Jool easily managed to free herself from John's grip.

But just as she attempted to run away, John shot a warning-shot and pointed his weapon at her.

Jool put her arms in the air as she stood frozen stiff in the middle of the corridor.

"There's something you're not telling me..." John said.

"What...? What do you mean?" Jool said.

"Who ARE you?" John asked.

The look in his eyes was deadly.

But Jool looked right back at him.

"No, this is about who YOU are." Jool replied.

Jool remained surprisingly calm.

"He spoke the truth didn't he? Your an insane criminal, aren't you?"

"I'm the one with the gun here!" John replied. "You should be answering MY questions!"

"I already told you everything!" Jool shouted.

She lied.

She had told John a lot about what happened on the Ice Planet, but she had not told him how she got there: frozen in one of the cryo-pods.

In fact, she had told John nothing about herself, other then her name.

"You've told me nothing, Jool." John said. "For all I know, you could be one of Scorpius's spies!"

Jool nervously backed away as John violently pointed his weapon at her head.

"John...please..." Jool begged. "I'm no spy...I used to be a archeologist...at least, I was studying to become one...and...and...one day...when I was on one of my expeditions, my ship was attacked...and...and...the next thing I know...I'm stuck in this cryo-pod...being used as an organ-donor...my worst nightmare!"

"And I'm still living it!" Jool added in her mind.

John slowly calmed down, noticing that Jool was now to scared to lie.

She spoke the truth about herself.

"But what about you?!" Jool cried.

"That Peacekeeper said that you were a criminal! A murderer! A fugitive! Did he speak the truth?"

Jool was terrified of the possibility that he was going to say 'yes'.

"There are many truths..." John spoke.

Jool's fears still crawled under her skin.

"His being one of them." John went on. "I am a fugitive. I am a criminal. And I'm sorry to say, that I'm also a murderer..."

John lowered his gun.

"But I am innocent."

Always have been.

Used to be.

Never was.

The first thing he did as he entered the Uncharted Territories was kill a man.

That man's death caused a chain-reaction on John's life.

It had lead him here.

"I'm sorry." John said, as he left the corridor.

Jool had no idea what had just happened.

She was left standing there, wishing for this nightmare to end.

Hoping that when she closed her eyes, she would wake up back home.

With her family.

But she was only fooling herself.

She was here, in this unknown region of space, alone, and surrounded by insanity.

She would never find her home-world.

* * *

John was desperately trying to maintain his sanity.

What was he thinking, pointing a weapon at Jool like that?

"Signs of your impending death are becoming more and more visible with every solar-day, John. Every arn! Every microt!" Harvey said.

"As your life grows shorter, your madness grows stronger! It may be prudent to remove the chip from your brain, before it's too late!"

"John..." a voice suddenly said.

John nearly had a heart-attack as he suddenly saw a blue figure in front of him.

Clearly.

Brightly.

"Zhaan!" John said. "How...What...When..."

Zhaan only smiled as she took his hand and guided him through the corridors of Moya...


	11. Steal

Were Chiana's eyes deceiving her?

She was blind, but she kept on seeing things.

Things which scared her.

Things which didn't make any sense...

"We need to find the hangar bay…" Rygel said. "We need a fast ship if we want to escape this Dreadnought."

"Stark, do you know where the hangar is?" D'Argo asked.

Stark muttered some words before he answered them.

"Yes." he said. "I do."

"What the frell are you doing?" Grunschl said to the old woman as she talked to herself.

"Who are you talking to...ghosts?"

"As a matter of fact, I am.," Noranti replied. "and they're telling me you are going to join them shortly..."

"You frelling..." Grunschk said before D'Argo split them up.

"Stop it." D'Argo said. "We can't make too much noise., or else they'll discover us."

"I find it strange that they haven't discovered us already!" Jothee replied. "This is a Scarran Dreadnought! One of the toughest warships in the galaxy! There should be dozens of people wandering these corridors, but we haven't even seen one!"

"Sometimes we get lucky." Chiana said.

"No." Jothee went on. "This is going way too easy. Something must be wrong."

"BE QUIET!" D'Argo suddenly said.

"There's a Charrid patrol coming down the corridor! If we keep down and keep quiet, we might have a chance of staying undetected."

Rygel's anger grew.

He hated Charrids.

Those creatures invaded Hynerian space centuries ago, but remained their enemies to this day.

Jothee looked around this crazy gang of escapees.

An entire group of people, trying to escape a Scarran warship.

That was impossible.

But things weren't so impossible anymore, since he came to Moya.

He got tied up and threatened by a possessed Crichton.

He has been attacked by an invisible Scarran.

He saw a Leviathan being sucked into a wormhole.

He saw a Scarran being decapitated by a low-flying Transport Pod.

He got captured by the Scarrans.

And now he was here, about to escape a Dreadnought.

Or about to be caught.

"Are they gone yet?" Chiana asked.

D'Argo looked around the corner.

"Almost." He answered. "They're about to leave."

The blind Chiana pressed herself against the wall beside Jothee.

Jothee looked at her.

He felt very sad for her, but a part of him still could not forgive her, or himself, for what they both had done.

But still, she looked so helpless.

Jothee was about to lend her a hand as Stark suddenly jumped in.

"Your eyes..." he said. "What happened to them?"

"Those frelling Scarrans did something to me..." Chiana said.

Jothee listened to their conversation.

"Did they torture you?" Stark asked softly.

"Yes." Chiana answered. "They-they hurt me, Stark. And now I can't see."

"I will help you." Stark said kind.

"Stark, I don't need..."

"Please..." Stark said.

But before Chiana could say something, D'Argo said that it was time to move on, and she found herself clinging on to Stark as she walked through the blind corridor.

"They've spotted us!"" D'Argo suddenly hollered.

Pulse-fire was heard in the background, and D'Argo fired back.

"Go back! Go back!" D'Argo hollered.

"Three of them!" D'Argo said as he kept on firing into the other corridor.

But something else was heard in the background.

Sounds of a larger battle, not far from their position...

* * *

Engineering was invaded by Charrids, who attacked the Scarrans loyal to Staleek.

Explosions and sounds of blaster-fire blinded and deafened them all.

"The Charrids are putting up a fierce battle." One of the Scarran officer said to Artokh.

They were standing in one of the other rooms as they planned their next move.

"Not for long." Artokh said as he revealed what he held in his hands.

An object the size of a small melon, but much more deadly.

"Isn't that..." the Scarran said, but Artokh interrupted him.

"Yes." he said.

"This could blow a hole in the ship if we're not careful!" the officer said.

"Then we'll have to be very careful...Now move it!"

Consoles were ripped to pieces as grenades exploded beside them.

"Kill them all!" the Charrid leader, Deadros, hollered to his men. "Leave none alive!"

But except for Artokh of course.

Deadros would personally see to it that this traitor would face Ahkna alive, before meeting his untimely end.

And a painful end it shall be.

The Charrids stormed in, firing at everything that moved in engineering.

Their fire was returned by the Scarran loyalists, who eagerly awaited to kill the Charrids.

Many of them hated them and desired to see all Charrids dead.

Artokh threw the object with great accuracy and finesse right into the battle-zone.

"The only one who could have thrown that better, would be my brother Girshna." Artokh thought to himself.

The Scarrans jumped for cover as the object exploded.

Dozens of Charrids were thrown aside and killed.

The walls were scorched.

Radiation lingered over the place where the object exploded, but the purple glow which covered the floor slowly faded away as the smoke went away and revealed many corpses across the floor.

"Withdraw!" Deadros shouted to his men.

The Charrids immediately obeyed the orders of their scarred leader.

"We withdraw now, but mark my words: this isn't over yet." Deadros said to his sub-officers.

"Barricade those doors!" Artokh shouted. "And all other entrances! We are in a state of war! Ahkna has defied Staleek's rule, and therefore she must pay the price: her life!"

The Scarrans roared.

"This Dreadnought is now a war-zone." Artokh went on.

"And this chamber is now our fortress. If we lose our fortress, we will all be slaughtered. Ahkna will spare nobody."

They all understood the consequences of their actions.

"So my plan is...let's go on the offensive...Attack the Command Deck..."

"That's impossible." one of the officers said.

"The Command Deck is heavily guarded," Artokh replied. "But not impossible to overtake. If we do things right."

Artokh felt like he could face all those Charrids by himself and still be the one who would emerge victorious.

But still he felt something was missing.

He still did not know where his brother disappeared to.

Was he still on the Ice Planet?

Did Ahkna kill him?

Artokh shook his head as he shared his plans with his comrades.

* * *

"We've lost all power to the engines, sir." one of the Kalish said.

"Fix it." Ahkna said crudely.

"But, sir..."

"I will not repeat myself." Ahkna said as she entered her personal quarters.

As the doors shut behind her, she froze a second, before resuming her walk towards the Scarran who was sitting in her chair.

"Perhaps every Scarran on this Dreadnought has betrayed me." Ahkna said. "Are you going to betray me too?"

She spoke with a cold and brutal flair, as if she did not care about his opinion.

But she did.

"I have no intention of betraying you, my lover." Pennoch said.

"Good." Ahkna said as she approached him, moved closer to him.

Real close.

"I you would, I'm afraid I would've had to have your head cut off." Ahkna said without ever regretting to say those words against her lover.

The Scarran looked her in the eyes.

"You knew Artokh, didn't you?" Ahkna said.

"Tell me about him."

She was right.

"I knew him once." Pennoch said. "Years ago, when we were both in training. I've never seen him since."

"Training?"

"Covert Ops." Pennoch replied.

Pennoch, Artokh and his brother Gyrshna were three of many trainees, training to become the best spies and assassins in the Scarran military.

Artokh and Gyrshna were the best of the best, however Pennoch wasn't.

As they promoted higher and higher in rank, he faded away.

Pennoch envied them once, but now he had moved beyond that point.

Pennoch's luck changed when he found himself working for the new Emperor Staleek, and her War Minister, Ahkna.

Who his now his lover.

"Tell me..." Ahkna said.

"Can he destroy me?"

Pennoch smiled.

"Artokh is too traditional." he said. "Too predictable. And his methods are flawed. He is dangerous, but when handled properly...when you use his own game against him...then he does not stand a chance..."

Ahkna kissed her lover.

"His own game?" Ahkna asked. "And how will he play, my dear?"

"Force him to play by our rules, and he will lose." Pennoch said.

Ahkna smiled.

* * *

"Here it is...here it is...here it is!" Stark cried.

They managed to elude their pursuers and shoot their attackers, and now the gang of escapees stood in front of the door to the hangar bay.

"There's a lot of ships..." D'Argo said as he looked through the window.

"Most are just plain fighters, and not suitable for...how many persons?"

"6." Rygel said.

"8." Grunchlk said.

"8 persons." D'Argo said after counting. "We need something a bit bigger."

But most large craft where guarded by at least six Charrid guards.

They were not going to get in those craft without the proper show of force.

But they only had one weapon, a crazed Banik, a blind Nebari, a old woman, two cowards, and a humanitarian.

At least they had two Luxans.

"There!" Jothee cried. "That ship over there!"

He pointed at a strange looking, purple craft in the centre of the hangar-bay.

"That has got to be at least a hundred years old!" Grunschk said. "It has to be Ancient that ship.

"I don't care if it's Ancient." Chiana said. "I only care if it's fly-able."

"Exactly." D'Argo said.

"I'm tired." Noranti said. "Let's go back to our cells."

"No!" they all cried (except for Stark who was still helping Chiana), and Jothee pulled the old woman back to the group.

No-one would back out now.

Not now they were so close to their freedom.

"We have to wait until it's the coast is clear." D'Argo said. "We don't want to risk getting caught in the act."

What they didn't know, that that ship was of Ancient Luxan design, stolen from a Peacekeeper base by the Scarrans to research it's potential.

This was the prototype of the vessel: one duplicate was made, but it was destroyed by a certain Leviathan gunship in a mission to capture a man called John Crichton.

The Kalish had managed to create a working duplicate with similar capacities, but they never managed to get the prototype working.

They missed a certain element to override the ship's security-systems...

"Let's go." D'Argo said as he clutched his Qualta Blade with his hands and walked through the doors, into the hangar bay.

The rest followed.

* * *

Ahkna sat patiently in her chair on the Command Deck.

"Sir," one of the Kalish officers suddenly said. "The warden of the containment quarters report a massive break-out! The prisoners have escaped and are heading..."

The sudden deafening sound of a tremendous explosion cut off the rest of his sentence.

Many Scarrans entered the Command Deck, carrying guns and explosives.

The guards were struck down and Ahkna was left defenceless.

Or so it seemed.

Artokh entered proudly and strong, walking towards Ahkna.

He violently turned her chair around and pointed his weapon at the Scarran War Minister's head.

"You are dead." Ahkna said.

"No..." Artokh said. "YOU ARE!"

Artokh fired, but the beam went right through her.

Ahkna kept on smiling as he shot again.

But for the second time, the blast did not hit her, only the chair.

"A hologram!" Artokh growled.

The Command Deck was sealed off by unbreakable Scarran steel.

There was no way out, and all of Artokh's men were trapped inside, with only a hologram of the War Minister to keep them company.

"Clever isn't it?" Ahkna said. "My image is being transmitted from my personal quarters."

Artokh could not believe what he was hearing.

He stepped into a trap. With his eyes wide open.

"Poisonous gas is being transferred into the Command Deck as we speak." Ahkna said.

"You will all die horrible deaths. Serves you right for betraying the future Empress."

Artokh roared in anger.

He felt a burning pain in his lungs increase slowly, until it became really hard for Artokh to breathe.

Everyone around him was either dead or dying.

Everything was for nothing.

All these deaths. All that effort.

And for what? So that another man can sit on his comfortable throne?

Artokh waved those thoughts away.

He shouldn't be thinking that...

Artokh coughed up blood.

Ahkna's hologram got up from her seat and started to walk around him.

"You can feel it, can't you...the toxin which is starting to fill your lungs, suffocating your brain..."

Artokh tried to slash Ahkna with his claws, but she only laughed as it went right through the hologram.

"Soon you will join your brother in the afterlife." Ahkna said.

Artokh looked at her.

"What did you say??" he growled.

"Oh, yes." Ahkna said. "Your brother is dead. At least, that's what the Nebari told me as I interrogated her. She told me she decapitated him."

Artokh growled as his lip curled.

His lungs burned, but that did not matter anymore.

His brother, his own blood, had been murdered by the hands of that Nebari tralk.

Artokh swore to avenge his brother's death in the face of his own demise.

But Artokh was not dead yet.

His special skills and training had already given him ideas to escape.

As his fingertips heated up and his lip curled, he created a fireball by gathering all remaining energy in his body and he aimed it at the door.

The gas ignited and everything was scorched in the explosion.

The hologram's emitter was destroyed as well, and Ahkna's hologram faded away instantly.

The door was blown aside, and because of his strong Scarran physiology, Artokh remained unharmed and left through the door.

First he thought of new ways to either kill Ahkna or sabotage her ship and desires.

But images of his dying brother kept on popping up in his mind, right in front of his eyes.

"My own blood..." Artokh muttered to himself.

The first thing Scarrans teach their children is: your family always comes first.

Your family always comes first.

"He must be avenged." he said to himself.

He left.

In search for revenge.

* * *

"Kill him!" Ahkna said to the Charrid leader, Deadros, but Pennoch convinced her otherwise.

"Leave him be." he said to her. "Artokh is no longer a threat to you, my lover."

Pennoch touched her shoulders gently.

"Let him leave this Dreadnought. As a favour to me, my dear Ahkna. As a favour to him. My old friend."

Pennoch always despised Artokh. He was befriended to Gyrshna, his brother, but not to Artokh.

They actually were rivals.

But still...

Pennoch had always respected him.

And enough Scarran lives were lost today...

"All right." Ahkna said. "I will not kill him."

Pennoch growled lovingly.

"Today." she quickly added. "As long as he leaves this ship at once."

"Oh, he will." Pennoch said. "He has other things to attend to..."

* * *

D'Argo and the others ran towards the vessel, shooting several Charrids and Kalish who stood in their way.

"Quickly!" D'Argo shouted.

He forced the craft's door to open and pushed his son inside first.

Jothee was surprised that after all that had went on between the two, D'Argo still cared enough for his son to carry him out of safety first.

But he did not look him in the eyes once.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Rygel asked cynical.

Everyone was pushed together in the craft: the space was small, but enough.

"Honestly?" D'Argo said. "No idea."

Several Kalish sounded the alarm.

They had to be fast to escape while they still could: the hangar bay doors were still open.

"Come on!" D'Argo said as he tried to decipher the controls.

"Should I go out and push?" Grunschk said.

"Shut up!" Chiana said.

D'Argo suddenly pushed a button which activated some kind of weird voice, who spoke in a strange language.

"I recognise that..." D'Argo said. "I know what he says..."

"Hurry!" Jothee said. "Four Charrids are coming this way!"

Some of them had already started firing upon the craft.

"D'Argo..." Chiana said.

"Stop pressuring me!" D'Argo said, as he tried to listen to the voice. "I'm doing everything I can!"

But Jothee realised that this wasn't going to end well.

Charrids were closing in on them, and a fierce looking Scarran just walked through the main doors and walked straight at them.

"I must avenge my brother!" Artokh shouted.

"D'Argo!" Chiana said.

"This is Ancient Luxan..." D'Argo muttered.

"Get on with it, you Luxan fool!" Rygel shouted. "We're going to be killed if we don't lift off soon!"

Suddenly D'Argo's eyes saw a crevice in front of him, in the middle of the cockpit.

And suddenly D'Argo knew just what he had to do.

He stabbed the Blade into the crevice; immediately the ship started to light up and functions were available.

As the voice started to ask about it's new Pilot, D'Argo told his name.

Everything was now at his disposal.

Artokh approached the craft.

Closer. Closer.

He was barely a couple of metras away.

The Charrids fired as D'Argo managed to get the ship into the air.

The Kalish immediately started to initiate the process to close the hangar bay doors.

"Hurry!" D'Argo said.

"Please do!" Noranti said.

"Close the door!" D'Argo shouted.

"Close the door!" Stark repeated insanely.

Grunchlk and the Diagnosian immediately started to close the doors of the vessel, but just as they were about to close it entirely, a pair of hands blocked their way and swung open the doors.

Artokh stood beneath them, pulling the ship down.

Artokh lungs were burning. His head was hurting him.

Everything was still painful by the explosion.

But none of this mattered.

The only thing that mattered was his revenge.

The hangar bay doors were closing.

Someone had to act fast.

And someone did.

"Jothee!"

D'Argo hollered as he saw his son jump the Scarran.

Jothee did not know why he did it.

It was a spur of the act kind of thing.

Perhaps he did it to make up for his past mistakes.

For everything he did wrong to his father.

For everything he should have done, but didn't.

The Scarran let go of the ship as Jothee landed on top of him.

Artokh immediately dumped Jothee on to the floor, but as he tried to grab the ship again, he couldn't because the ship was now too high for him to grab.

"Son!" D'Argo shouted.

"Jothee!" Chiana said, not knowing what he just had done.

Only guessing what stupid thing he must have done.

Sacrificing his life for the rest.

"Go on without me!" Jothee said. "I'll be fine! I have experience of being a prisoner, remember? Go! Save yourselves!"

"I love you, son!" D'Argo said as he turned the ship into the right direction.

"I love you too, dad." Jothee replied as he sat on the ground watching his father slowly fly away from him.

The Charrids fired, but did not hit anything because of a strong defence shield around the vessel.

"I'll find you!" D'Argo shouted. "I will! I promise!"

The Charrids grabbed Jothee and took him back to his cell.

D'Argo flew the ship into outer space, just before the doors of the hangar bay closed.

They were free.

But it came at a terrible cost.

* * *

Artokh stole himself a Stryker and flew into outer space as the doors opened again.

* * *

"The prisoners have escaped, sir." a Kalish officer said to Ahkna.

"Shouldn't we pursue them?"

Although power was weak, and many repairs were needed, the Dreadnought still had enough power to pursue the escaped vessel.

"No." Ahkna said. "We will not pursue them. Not yet anyway. Let them escape. Let them run."

The Kalish looked surprised and confused at his commander.

"Our spy on board their ship will tell us exactly where the escapees are going." Ahkna said.

"And they will lead us straight to Crichton."


	12. Mistakes

Crichton suddenly remembered an entry he made in his personal log and diary, not more then a week ago:

''I feel like there's a shadow hanging over me. Watching me.

Laughing at me, knowing that I made one mistake too many.

I feel like I missed something. My cue. My bus.

My love. My destiny.

I know that that something is out there, always eluding my grasp as I try to catch it.

Every time again.

I feel like I'm living someone else's life.

Like I'm in the wrong place. At the wrong time.''

Crichton closed his eyes.

The gas was burning in their lungs, but Crichton did not feel it.

He just stood there. Frozen.

Unable to think. Unable to speak. Unable to breathe.

He did not feel the pain spread to his lungs, because a much greater pain was overpowering his nerves at the moment.

''Who are you?'' Crichton asked as he slowly aimed his pistol at the one he once believed to be Aeryn Sun...

* * *

It is a dangerous thing to meddle with unrealized realities.

By altering events in alternate universes, you are meddling with time itself, changing fates and destinies, and intertwining futures.

Meddling with these alternative universes creates unrealized realities of unrealized realities; copies of copies.

These realities stray even further away from reality and truth, becoming dangerous, wild and unpredictable.

And because everything in the universe is connected; every_ touch_, every _event_, every _accident_, every _choice_; means that any change in the timeline, even the slightest change, in reality or unrealized reality, can create a different path, leading to unknown and infinite possibillities, and shifting the course of time and space, making one plane of existence branch with another.

And although events may be similar, the outcome may very well be different.

Nothing will ever be certain again.

* * *

It was a Sunday.

Crichton remembered it was a Sunday, because he had always kept track of his days on Moya, and his days in the Uncharted Territories.

But after that day, that fateful day, when he arrived at the Gammak Base, Crichton lost track of everything.

The days. His mind. His friends. His memories.

Memories that weren't even his own.

Crichton remembered that day all too well.

The day he left Moya to work alongside Scorpius. And to be with Gilina.

''Goodbye Crichton.'' Pilot said to the human that day, as he paid a final visit to the Den.

''Moya and I will miss you.''

Crichton would do it right this time.

Last time, as he left Moya to go to Earth (which turned out to be fake: created by the Ancients to test him) he didn't say goodbye properly.

This time he would do things right, as it definitely was the last time he would get to see his friends.

This time would be different.

But saying goodbye for the second time proved to be, not just as difficult as the first time, but even harder.

''Come with me.'' Crichton remembered saying to Aeryn.

Her eyes were all wet of tears, but this time she did not look away.

She looked him straight into his eyes. Strong, but careful.

She tried to tell him something it seemed, but Crichton could not see what.

''What about Gilina?'' Aeryn asked.

''Gilina?'' Crichton asked surprised. ''She'll be there too.''

Wrong answer.

Aeryn looked away.

Although she was saved and cured from Larraq's knife attack, she still looked weak, and even fragile.

''She works there.'' Crichton said. 'And you could too. You could come with me. You could join the Peacekeepers again.''

''No.'' he remembered her saying. ''No, Crichton.''

She was shaking. Trembling with emotion, but refusing to succumb completely to those feelings.

She kept on resisting, it seemed.

Resisting the urge to shout.

''I could never join the Peacekeepers again, Crichton.'' Aeryn said to him, but her eyes were telling a whole different story.

''You of all people should know this.''

She made herself perfectly clear, but Crichton still felt something burning.

In his guts.

In her eyes.

An untold love, that would never be spoken again.

* * *

''Tell me...'' Crichton said to Aeryn, with his gun still clutched in his hand and aimed at her, as she turned around.

''Do you remember the day I left Moya?''

Aeryn didn't know what to say, or do.

Too many strange things were going on.

Too many confrontations and confusion in this unrealized reality.

''Do you remember the last thing you said to me? The last time we saw each other? Do you?"

Aeryn said nothing.

* * *

''...Officer Sun cannot be blackmailed...''

Crais walked stumbling through Talyn's many corridors towards Command, muttering a sentence which seemed prepared and memorized by Crais.

''...or enticed. She must join us out of her own vilition.''

He fell down on to the ground.

His subconcious was resisting Talyn's possession. Trying to break free.

Crais had a weak mind, but a strong spirit.

He managed to break free, but only partially.

The captain retained his consciousness and mind, but not his body.

''Talyn!'' he shouted. ''What are you doing?' Release me at once! AAAAAHHH!''

Talyn pushed Crais's mind back, refusing his mentor's cries.

''You...will...listen to me!'' Crais said. ''You will...''

But suddenly his mind felt something else.

Something Talyn was trying to keep from him.

A secret.

A sin.

''What have you done?!" Crais cried as he saw the images of Crichton and Aeryn twirling in his mind. ''Release them at once! Talyn! TALYN!''

He managed to get himself off of the floor, only to be surrounded by dozens of heavily armed DRD's.

''Talyn, you cannot do this...You know this...Talyn, you are killing them!''

One of the DRD's fired at Crais, missing on purpose.

''I'm trying to keep you from making a terrible mistake!'' Crais said. ''Talyn, listen to me!''

But the young Leviathan would not listen any longer.

Not to a captain who is no longer capable of reason.

''I do not need your help!'' Crais said. ''Now, release them...AAHH!''

Crais was struck again by a familiar pain, inflicted by Talyn.

Talyn gave his mentor no choice.

* * *

''You really want to do this, Crichton?'' Crichton remembered a voice saying, just as he was packing up his stuff in his quarters.

''Do you really want to leave us?''

As Crichton turned around he saw Zhaan entering his quarters.

''I made up my mind.'' Crichton said sadly. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be.'' Zhaan said to him as she moved closer to the human.

''You have the right to choose your own path. Your own life.''

She smiled at him with a gracious smile.

''And who am I to judge your decisions?'' Zhaan said as she sat down on Crichton's bed.

Crichton smiled as he put his last possession (his tape-recorder) in the bag.

He gently sat down beside Zhaan, put his hand on her cheek and gently turned her face towards his.

''I will miss you.'' Crichton said to her, as he looked into the wet eyes of the blue priestess.

Zhaan smiled.

''A part of me resides inside of you, Crichton.'' she said. ''You will always carry my love and presence with you, wherever you may go. Remember that. Oh, innocent Crichton.''

She placed his forehead against hers.

''Goodbye.'' Zhaan said.

* * *

'Crichton,'' Aeryn said to the human sub-officer. ''We haven't got time for this...''

Their chances for survival were decreasing by the microt as the gas filled the room.

Aeryn's eyes lingered on the unconscious Ancient for a short moment, before she looked back at Crichton.

Crichton's eyes seemed like lumps of ice which caught fire.

This was the first time Crichton saw her as she truly was.

Tired. Frightened. Pale.

Not as perfect as he saw her before.

''I need to know.'' Crichton said as he kept on aiming his pulse-pistol at her.

He seemed calm, but his hands were trembling slightly.

Love had blinded him from the truth.

She was not Aeryn Sun.

But then why did he ask?

Because he wanted to give her a chance to tell him.

A chance to be honest.

A chance to be Aeryn Sun.

* * *

''What is this?'' Gilina cried. ''What is attacking us?''

Talyn had gone mad and decided to get rid of the presence of the Peacekeeper technicians who were messing with his systems, not caring that they were actually trying to help him.

DRD's attacked the techs, killing them one by one...

Gilina and two other technicians, a man and a woman, were hiding in an empty chamber.

''We have to get out of here!'' the woman said.

''She's right.'' the man said scared. ''Those machines could come in here any microt!''

''No!'' Gilina cried, slightly panicking, but determined and sure of her plan to survive.

She remembered the Sheyang, who attacked her team aboard the crippled Zelbinion, and how she barely survived on her own (until Moya's arrival).

''I could hack into the ship's systems and...and shut down the internal sensors! That way the DRD's can't find us!''

''That's ridiculous!'' both of the other technicians cried. ''It's impossible and will get us all killed!''

They looked at each other.

''We're getting out of here, right now!''

The duo left Gilina in the chamber trying to hack into the ship's systems on her own, by rewiring one of the consoles, without so much as a goodbye.

A moment later Gilina heard two shots and two cries.

They were dead.

Gilina worked as hard as she could.

She heard the whirring and buzzing of the DRD's getting closer.

''Come on.'' she said to herself.

But at that point the doors opened and several heavily armed DRD's entered the chamber.

* * *

''Heya Sparky.'' Crichton remembered saying.

''You are a fool to trust this Scorpius, Crichton.'' Rygel immediately said to the human. ''But I'm not foolish enough to try and convince you to stay! HA! Goodbye Crichton and good riddens!''

''All right then.'' Crichton said. ''Take care.''

''Wait!'' Rygel said. ''What about your stuff! Can I...''

''I'm taking it with me.'' Crichton replied.

He carried a small bag on his back.

Rygel turned his head and frowned like he had just been deeply insulted.

''Tell you what...'' Crichton said. ''You can have this...''

Crichton opened his bag and handed Rygel his old helmet. The one he wore the day he came in the Uncharted Territories.

''I don't need it anymore. Take it.''

Rygel left with the helmet and a big smile on his face.

''Well, you handled that well.'' Chiana said, who appeared behind the human in the corridor.

Crichton smiled and turned around.

''You know he will probably sell it straight away, don't you?''

''Yeah, I know.'' Crichton said. ''But like I said, I don't need it anymore.''

Crichton closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder again.

An uncomfortable silence was created in that single moment, and it was hurting Chiana's ears.

''Are you really going to do this, Crichton?'' Chiana suddenly said.

Crichton sighed.

''Why does everyone keep asking me that?''

''Don't tell me you don't know why...'' Chiana said.

Crichton crammed his jaws against each other in repressed anger as he looked into the Nebari's eyes.

''Scorpius's wormhole-project can get me home.'' he said to her.

''Find your home, but lose your friends, is that it?'' Chiana said.

''Why are you suddenly so emotional?'' Crichton replied angrily.

''Frell it, okay?'' Chiana said. ''Forget it. If this is the last time we're ever going to see each other, I don't want to frelling fight, okay?''

Crichton understood how she felt about this.

Chiana pulled herself back together.

''I'm sorry, okay?'' she said. ''I didn't mean to...''

''I know, it's all right.'' Crichton said. ''I understand.''

Another silence followed, but this one was a necessary silence.

''Take care, old man.'' Chiana said to him, as she left and Crichton resumed his walk towards the hangar bay.

But then D'Argo appeared, following him in his wake.

''She's one of a kind, that girl, isn't she?'' he said.

Crichton looked at the Luxan, glad he didn't question him about his decision to leave Moya, like all the others had.

''Yeah,'' Crichton said as they walked through the door and into another corridor. ''She has her moments.''

''Indeed she has.'' D'Argo replied.

''At first I thought she was going with you to the Gammak Base, and it surprised me in the end that she is not.''

''Living on a Peacekeeper-controlled base is not her style.'' Crichton replied. ''Too confined for her, I guess.''

D'Argo smiled.

''You like her, don't you?'' Crichton remembered saying to the Luxan with a big grin on his face.

''What are you implying?'' D'Argo said cautious.

''Come on, D'Argo.'' Crichton said smiling. ''You can tell me. I'm leaving in a couple of microts. What harm could there possibly be in telling me?''

D'Argo looked at him cautiously, and Crichton was slightly afraid that the Luxan would yell at him, but suddenly the fierce warrior opened up.

''Chiana...'' D'Argo said smiling and with a twinkle in his eyes. ''She has so much energy, and life.''

Crichton listened to his words. Patiently and friendly, like a friend should.

''I do want to get close to her, but...''

''But what?'' Crichton asked.

D'Argo sighed.

''Everytime I look at her, everytime I think of her in that way, I see my wife, Lo'Laan, standing beside me, looking at me as if she were saying, 'You can't do this to me. You are...betraying my memory...my love!'"

D'Argo tried to drive his tears away with his anger, but it failed.

"D'Argo.'' Crichton said to him as he laid his arm on his friend's shoulder.

''She's dead. (D'Argo seemed to erupt in anger as Crichton said this, but the human went on nonetheless) She's dead, D'Argo, and refusing yourself to love someone else does not bring her back.''

D'Argo seemed to calm down.

''There comes a time when you have to move on with your life, and stop moarning the deceased.''

Crichton remembered all the emotion and pain he had gone through when his mother died, and knew exactly what he was talking about.

''If you like Chiana, then I think you should go for her.''

D'Argo looked straight into his eyes.

''Be happy.'' Crichton said. ''Just like Lo'Laan would want you to be.''

D'Argo smiled.

''Thank you, Crichton.'' he said to him as the human lowered his arm from his shoulder.

''Despite our disagreements in the past, you have been a valued friend to me.''

Crichton smiled back.

''Good luck with your wormhole-project.'' D'Argo said. ''I hope you will find your homeworld.''

''Thanks big guy.'' Crichton said to the Luxan as he shook his hand firmly (just like he had taught him a long time ago).

''Good luck with Chiana.'' Crichton said. ''And with your son. I hope you will find him someday.''

''Goodbye, Crichton.'' D'Argo said.

* * *

Xhalax Sun stepped out of her Marauder and on to the landing deck of Scorpius's Command Carrier.

Her scarred face was unseen behind her black helmet and visor.

In her hand she held a small silver briefcase, which she carried all the way up to the second floor above the landing deck.

There, she entered a small, dark and empty office with a window overlooking the entire main landing deck.

It was perfect.

She removed her helmet and opened the briefcase, revealing deadly equipment.

Equipment needed for her new assignment.

An assignment given to her personally by Peacekeeper Strategic Command, and Peacekeeper Grand Chancellor Maryk himself.

Xhalax took the pieces from the briefcase and put them together; creating a Peacekeeper Assassin Rifle, one of the deadliest weapons known to the universe.

It was necessary to kill Xhalax's next victim:

Scorpius.

* * *

Crichton remembered gazing upon his Module, knowing that he had to step in and leave for good.

But it took him a while before he actually did.

The first few steps towards his craft where the hardest he ever had to walk.

Leaving Moya was the hardest thing he had to do.

He would miss them.

This strange ship. This living ship. Full of strange alien lifeforms. His friends.

He would miss them a lot.

Crichton climbed aboard his Module, threw his bag of stuff on to the back seat and powered up the craft's systems.

He was ready to go, but just as he reached out to close the Module's cockpit, he heard something.

Footfalls?

Tears?

A loved one calling out his name?

''Aeryn?''

But it was already too late.

Pilot was closing the inner doors, and before Aeryn could get to John, they were closed.

And Crichton was unreachable.

The Module's engines were roaring still.

Crichton closed his eyes and waited for a force beyond this universe to step in, and make the decision for him.

But nothing happened.

Crichton felt really bad about this, but he had to go; he powered up his engines and headed for the Gammak Base.

Scorpius was awaiting his return...

* * *

Crichton realised now that leaving Moya was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

He should never have left Aeryn...

But had he just made another screw-up? Letting the Ancients manipulate his life all over again?

* * *

Aeryn would've panicked if it had not been for her cool and her Peacekeeper training and instinct.

Everything was crumbling. Falling apart.

Falling right on top of her like an avalanche:

Her pregnancy.

The Ancient.

The other reality.

The other John Crichton.

The other Gilina.

The other Xhalax Sun.

Crais locking them in this chamber in an attempt to kill them.

This other John Crichton, with the same talent for bad timing as his counterpart, pointing a gun at her, and asking her a question she did not know the answer to.

But he was asking her this on purpose.

Knowing that if she can't answer this question, she cannot be Aeryn Sun.

His Aeryn Sun.

Aeryn looked at Crichton.

The gas was growing thicker with every nano-second.

''I don't know, all right?'' she said, succumbing to the stress.

''I have no idea what I said to you that day...''

Crichton looked at Aeryn, but did not lower his weapon.

''Look!'' Aeryn shouted as she pushed the weapon out of her face.

''We haven't got time for this right now! We are going to die if we don't get out of this room!''

''No.'' Crichton simply said.

''What?'' Aeryn replied.

''This is just another Ancient mindgame.'' Crichton said. ''We are not going to die. We are not going to escape.

We are not going to do anything!''

''There's no-one frelling with your mind, Crichton!'' Aeryn shouted at him. ''This is real!''

Her eyes looked at the unconscious Ancient before they looked upon Crichton again.

''And why should I believe you?'' Crichton said. ''You're probably an Ancient yourself!''

''I am not an Ancient!''

''Then what are you?''

Aeryn made up her mind in a split second.

No more lies. It was time to tell him the truth.

''I am from another reality.'' Aeryn said.

Crichton was left speechless.

For a moment, Aeryn hoped deeply and desperately that Crichton would understand.

That he would smile at her again, telling her everything would be all right.

That they would get out of this chamber, get out of this place alive. Together.

No matter what.

But the look on Crichton's face was indescribable.

''John...'' Aeryn said.

''Aeryn!'' a voice suddenly said. ''Crichton! Can you hear me?!''

''Gilina?'' Aeryn said.

* * *

Some things are never meant to be altered.

But some things are.

Jack's astral body returned to his own.

He opened his eyes for a brief moment, but closed them again.

The time for him to reawaken had not yet arrived.


	13. Paranoid

Zhaan emitted a strange blue glow as John followed her through the corridors of the recovering Moya.

''Zhaan...'' John tried to say, but every time he tried to speak to her, she turned into another corridor and disappeared from his sight briefly.

''Zhaan, will you stop running!'' John hollered. ''Where are the others? What happened to them?''

But Zhaan merely looked back at John with a bittersweet smile and disappeared into another passageway.

''Zhaan!''

But as John followed her round another corridor, he realised that he was entering the infirmary.

Or at least that's what he called it.

The others liked to call it Zhaan's apothecary.

But this chamber was merely an ordinary storage-room, modified, rebuilt and regrown into this infirmary and storage-room for Zhaan's medical supplies and collection of biological phenomenon.

''Zhaan?'' John said, realising that there was no-one in the room, although he was sure that Zhaan had just entered.

''Who are you talking to, John?'' Harvey said to him, but John ignored the neural clone.

''Zhaan!''

* * *

''He's dangerous, Joolushko!'' Aenos said to the Interion from his cell as she returned to the brig, upset and confused. 

''No..''

''He just tried to kill you!''

''He did save my life!'' Jool said to the imprisoned Peacekeeper.

''Without him, those Sheyang would've probably killed me.''

''I'm only trying to help you! Crichton will...''

But suddenly Pilot overpowered Aenos's words.

''Jool...'' he said weak.

''Is that you, Pilot?'' Jool asked.

''There...there is a vessel approaching!'' Pilot said.

* * *

''Is that your ship?'' Noranti said as she tried to climb over Rygel and Tocot, the Diagnosian, to look out the front window at the large and beautiful Leviathan which was becoming larger and larger as they approached. 

''Get off me, you frelling old bat!'' Rygel cried as he tried to push the mad old woman back into her corner.

The group of escapees were sitting uncomfortably and pressed together into this strange and ancient Luxan craft they had stolen from the Scarrans, and used for their escape.

D'Argo closed his eyes, as he thought about the price he had to pay for that escape.

His son.

''Moya.'' Stark whispered as he pressed the left side of his face against the cold view-screen.

''We found her.'' D'Argo said.

''How the frell did you know that Moya would be here?'' Rygel said to Chiana, who sat beside D'Argo in the front part of the ship.

Chiana had told them to enter the blue nebula, as they escaped the Scarran Dreadnought.

She didn't know why, and she didn't know how she knew it, but the only thing she did know was that she saw Moya in a vision of sorts.

A painful vision: the vision was accompanied by the same terrible pain she felt as when she was tortured by Ahkna.

The vision predicted Moya's presence in the blue nebula.

''Chiana?''

''I don't know, okay?'' Chiana cried, not liking the fact that she was now being stared at like some freak.

Although she was still blind, she could feel their eyes burn in the back of her head.

''I just...saw it, that's all.''

They all found it very weird, but did not ask further about it.

Instead, D'Argo tried to contact Pilot.

''Pilot, can you hear me?'' D'Argo tried to say, but it took him a moment to find the communications-panel in this Ancient and strange Luxan craft.

"Pilot, can you...''

''Ka D'Argo...!'' Pilot replied.

He sounded very weak.

''Are you all right, Pilot?'' D'Argo asked.

''I'm fine...'' Pilot replied. ''We are still undergoing repairs, but Moya and I have never felt this fine since...since...''

''...since a long time, Pilot.'' D'Argo said, glad that Moya was feeling better.

''Pilot, I'm still having some troubles controlling this ship, so could you employ the docking web and reel us in? Pilot?''

But Pilot's voice suddenly disappeared after a few cracks in the comms-channel.

''Pilot?'' Chiana said.

''We have to get down there.'' D'Argo said. ''I'm going to dock manually...''

* * *

D'Argo landed smoother than expected. 

He didn't know why, but this ship seemed to fit him perfectly.

A strange little staircase appeared as they opened the doors, and they all climbed down on to Moya's landing bay.

Although all were glad to see Moya again (apart from Noranti, Grunchlk and Tocot, who had never seen Moya before) things still did not feel right.

''Pilot?'' D'Argo said over the comms, but there was still no response.

Apart from the sound of many whirring and buzzing DRD's, who were making repairs to the ship, there was this ominous silence.

''What are we waiting for?'' Rygel said.

''Are there enemies pointing guns at us? No... Are there monsters trying to take over our bodies? No... So let's go!''

''Wait!'' D'Argo said as he held his Qualta Blade firmly in his hands.

''This could be a trap.''

They all gathered behind D'Argo unintentionally.

They were all scared, all tired, all except for...

''Noranti!'' D'Argo cried. ''What are you doing?''

The old woman ignored their fears and simply walked out of the hangar-bay, and into the other part of the ship.

''This is a nice ship.'' she said. ''I've never been on a Leviathan before...''

It didn't take long for the others to follow her, realising that there was no trap.

No monsters. No enemies.

Only Moya.

Their guardian. Their mother.

D'Argo realised that they were just being paranoid: being chased, hunted, almost killed, targeted, locked up and chased again can do that to people.

''I'll...I'll check on Pilot...'' Chiana said, moving closer to D'Argo, hoping that he would accompany her, but then somebody else jumped in.

''I'll help, I'll help, I'll help...'' Stark muttered as he grabbed her hands gently and leaded her through Moya's corridors, although he didn't need to: Chiana knew every corridor, passageway and chamber from memory.

''Fine.'' D'Argo said.

He watched Noranti disappear into another corridor, followed by Rygel, Grunchlk and Tocot, who were bickering about something D'Argo did not care about.

D'Argo looked around.

''Home sweet home.'' he said to himself.

''Like John used to say.'' D'Argo thought to himself smiling.

D'Argo was now alone in the hangar bay, but he did not care.

He even preferred it that way.

He sat down on the Luxan ship's staircase as his thoughts dwelled on his son.

Jothee.

He had hardly even known freedom and now he was a slave again.

A prisoner of the Scarrans.

''How long will it take before they realize that Jothee does not know anything about John Crichton?'' D'Argo thought to himself.

''How long before they kill him?''

''_Girztakh_!" D'Argo yelled, swearing in an old Luxan language his grandfather used to speak.

Suddenly the ship powered up and began to levitate.

D'Argo jumped off of the ship and quickly yelled another word to make it stop.

The ship obeyed.

''Voice activated.'' D'Argo said, with a smile on his face.

''This ship might come in handy someday...''

But as the smoke faded away, D'Argo noticed something.

Something that had been there the entire time, but was left unnoticed or deemed unimportant, until now.

A smell.

But not just any smell.

A strong scent.

The scent of human sweat.

The scent of John Crichton.

* * *

''Chiana!'' a voice suddenly cried as Chiana and Stark were making their way to Pilot's Den. 

''J-Joolushko?'' Chiana said.

''Who?'' Stark asked.

''I'm surprised you even remembered my name.'' Jool said.

''What?'' Chiana said.

''Who?'' Stark asked again.

''You left me!'' Jool cried.

''I...I didn't!'' Chiana tried to say in her protection.

''There were circumstances...dangerous stuff...''

''I bet there were...'' Joo said.

''Jool...''

''You abandoned me!'' Jool cried yet again.

''Who?'' Stark repeated.

''Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis.'' Joolushko said.

''Nobody.'' Chiana said.

''Oh.'' Stark said.

The Banik never let go of Chiana's hand.

''What the hell is the matter with you?'' Jool said.

''None of your frelling business!'' Chiana said.

''She's blind.'' Stark said.

''No, that's not it. You're a frelling tralk, that's what it is!''

''Leave her alone!'' Stark said all of a sudden in a mad rage.

He grabbed Jool and pushed her away.

''She has been through enough!'' he said to her.

''Let go of me!'' Jool cried.

''Stark!'' Chiana yelled.

Stark let go of Jool and immediately turned to help Chiana.

''Are you all right?'' he asked, tending to Chiana but never letting Jool out of his sight.

''Let me help, let me help...''

''You are all insane!'' Jool cried angrily and left, afraid of the mad Banik.

''Stark...'' Chiana said.

''Don't worry, don't worry...'' Stark repeated over and over again.

''I'll take care of you...'' he muttered, stroking Chiana's hands as if they were really fragile.

''Stark, you don't have to...'' Chiana tried to say.

''Don't worry, don't worry...'' Stark muttered still.

He paid no attention to her words.

''Stark, don't...'' Chiana said. ''Stark, STOP IT!''

Chiana pushed Stark away from her.

''You're blind! You're helpless!'' Stark said. ''You need...you need my help!''

''I'm blind, but not...not stupid!'' Chiana yelled.

But Stark seemed untouched by her words.

He grabbed her hands again, muttering: ''You need my help...you need my help...My help. My love.'' over and over again.

''Frell it, Stark!'' Chiana yelled as he pushed the Banik away again. ''I am not Zhaan!''

Stark froze when Chiana mentioned her name.

''And I never will be.'' she added.

Stark began muttering to himself, and seemingly he began to cry.

''Stark...'' Chiana said, blind to everything around her.

She could not see his tormented face, which turned darker and darker as his muttering grew louder.

''You will never be Zhaan!'' he suddenly cried. ''Never!''

Chiana backed away automatically, fearing the rage of the Banik she could not see.

''She was...she was much...much better than you!'' Stark hollered. ''My Zhaan! My Zhaan!''

''Stark...''

''Don't touch me!'' Stark said as Chiana tried to comfort him. ''Get away from me!''

Chiana heard his footfalls leave the corridor, until they finally faded away into the internal hum of Moya's systems.

As the silence ensued, Chiana began to realize she was all alone.

All alone, in this eternal darkness.

Helpless.

* * *

Jool saw more visitors in other chambers. 

Aliens she had never seen before.

''Who the frell are you?'' Rygel said to her as she walked into the common room, but she did not reply.

She kept on walking. Walking away from her fears.

Until she suddenly reached the hangar bay, where she saw another alien standing beside a strange, seemingly old ship.

Were they Chiana's friends?

Were they Crichton's friends? Were they criminals?

Jool stopped walking.

The alien seemed familiar somehow.

Yes.

Jool remembered seeing him talking to Chiana in Pilot's Den, although he did seem different now.

''Who are you?'' D'Argo asked friendly as he looked up, wondering how she got aboard Moya.

Who was this girl with the beautiful red hair?

''Are you Jothee?'' Jool asked, not knowing what else to say.

D'Argo looked puzzled at Jool, wondering how she knew Jothee's name.

But he shook his head, and decided to go straight to business.

''Is Crichton here?'' he asked. ''Did he bring you here?''

D'Argo needed to know.

All this fuss about the human had to mean something.

''Crichton?'' Jool said surprised. ''No, he arrived later.''

D'Argo smiled.

''He's here? Crichton's here?'''

But Jool was unable to answer, as a roaring vessel appeared in the hangar-bay, almost crushing them as it landed in the bay with dazzling velocity.

The cockpit blew open with a large bang, and Artokh stepped on to Moya, once more.

The Scarran seemed tired, and messed up, with blood stains all over his body.

As he coughed, a dark red smoke exited his lungs. Like something was burning inside of his body.

A fire that was consuming him on the inside.

D'Argo quickly grabbed his Qualta Blade and started firing, but his shots did not harm the creature.

A nano-second later, D'Argo hit the ground as Artokh fired a heat-wave at him.

Jool tried to escape, but was struck down by another heat-wave, before she even got close to the door.

''Where is the Nebari tralk?'' Artokh growled.

''Tell me now, and I promise you that your deaths will be swift, and painless!''

* * *

John sat down on the infirmary-bed, feeling that something or someone was drawing him there. 

A force beyond his control.

A strange voice, coming from inside of him, which was trying to tell him something.

Mind you, he had plenty of voices in his head who were trying to tell him something.

But this voice was different.

''John...'' the voice said to him.

John immediately drew his gun as he saw Zhaan standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

''John?'' Zhaan said.

She called out his name.

It has been a long time since John had heard her say his name.

''Do you not trust me, John?'' Zhaan asked.

John pointed Winona at the Delvian priestess.

His hand was not trembling.

His finger, which he held tightly against against the trigger, wasn't shaking.

His eyes did not blink.

''I don't trust anyone anymore these days.'' John said to her, surpressing the urge to smile.

His fear of pulling the trigger, his fear of killing another lifeform, was gone.

John lowered his gun.

He had grown afraid of losing that fear.

''Who are you?'' John said, feeling that this Zhaan, who stood in front of him now, was not real.

''Another figment of my imagination? Where's the real Zhaan?''

Zhaan smiled.

''There is too little time.'' she said. ''And too much to be told.''

Zhaan dissolved into bright light, and walked right through him.

Right into him.

Zhaan's ghost, Zhaan's echo, Zhaan's final goodbye to John, her image, her soul, merged with John, showing him things he had seen before only once.

Revealing him things he needed to know.

Things Zhaan wanted him to know.

John remembered feeling this sensation before.

When he and Zhaan shared unity, and their minds became one.

''This is my gift, to you...John Crichton...A token of my love...To you...''

* * *

Artokh walked casually around his victims, who were lying on the floor, experiencing agonising pain. 

D'Argo noticed that the Scarran had a slight limp in his right foot, and there were tiny drops of green blood dripping from his nose.

D'Argo didn't care about the Scarran's health; he was only trying to find ways to use the Scarran's wounds or weaknesses to his own advantage, so that he could escape.

But things were looking grim.

Both him and Jool were going to be tortured to death if they would not give Artokh what he wanted.

Chiana.

She killed Artokh's brother.

She did not know this at the time; she only tried to save D'Argo from death, but even if she did know, it wouldn't have stopped her from killing Gyrshna either way.

Artokh growled.

D'Argo would never tell the Scarran where to find Chiana.

Would he give his life for her?

D'Argo closed his eyes, reminded of old pains and scars that have not yet healed.

Perhaps.

Perhaps D'Argo would be willing to give his life to protect Chiana.

But would this mysterious, unknown girl with the beautiful red hair do the same?

D'Argo doubted it.

''Where is she?!" Artokh growled.

Artokh hit D'Argo especially with an intense wave of heat.

Artokh hollered in anger.

''Tell me now!''

He approached Jool, who began to scream in fright as she saw the creature move closer to her.

Her shriek was painful to Artokh's ears as it pierced every known sound-barriers and more, but Artokh was smart enough to stop her before it could do any damage.

Artokh kicked Jool, throwing her on to her other side.

Jool cried and cried and cried.

Why was this happening to her?

Was she being punished?

Punished for her sins?

By whatever God that lurked beyond the other, unknown dimensions?

She had stolen only once! And that was to finance her studies and so she could buy food!

Jool pressed her forehead against the floor.

This was so unfair!

''Why me?'' Jool thought to herself.

The Scarran promised her a swift and painless death, in return for Chiana.

Perhaps that was the solution to all her problems.

Perhaps this would liberate her from this horrible nightmare and end her pain.

''Please...'' Jool said.

D'Argo looked into her eyes.

Artokh moved closer to Jool, urging her to speak up.

''Please stop...'' she said.

''Then tell me where I can find the Nebari!'' Artokh roared.

''You want Chiana? That tralk? She went to...''

''Wait!'' D'Argo cried.

''Shut up!'' Artokh growled as he unleashed another heat-wave upon the Luxan, anxious to know where to find his brother's killer aboard this large ship.

''Tell me!''

''You don't want Chiana!'' D'Argo yelled, stubborn in his attempts to save the blind and helpless Nebari girl he had grown to love and hate.

He figured that there was only one thing that could save her.

And another that would kill the Scarran.

If only he moved a little bit closer...

''I've got something much better!'' D'Argo said. ''Someone far more valuable!''

Although he did not believe the Luxan completely, he did give him his full attention.

Just what D'Argo wanted.

''Who?'' Artokh said.

''John Crichton.'' D'Argo said.

One more step...

''Crichton?'' Artokh said. ''He's...''

''He's here. Aboard Moya.'' D'Argo went on. ''Don't you smell him?''

Artokh's lungs were still burning from the toxic gasses he had inhaled when he had fallen into Ahkna's deadly trap.

He couldn't even breathe properly, let alone smell something.

''Where is he?'' Artokh asked, as he took one step towards the Luxan, lying on the floor.

Chiana was definitely Gyrshna's murderer, and D'Argo perhaps the indirect cause for his death, but if anyone could be blamed for his brother's death, it would be Crichton.

Without him, Gyrshna would be still alive.

Artokh began to think.

''Killing the human would not only avenge my brother, but also destroy Ahkna's chances in taking the Scarran throne away from Emperor Staleek.''

Artokh growled happily.

Retreating from the Dreadnought and following the escapees to Moya turned out to be one of his finest moves.

''By killing the human, I would achieve two goals in one.'' Artokh thought to himself.

''_Ruboosh!_'' D'Argo yelled.

The Luxan craft took a sudden turn to the right, flying right over D'Argo's and Jool's heads and crushing Artokh against the walls and bulkheads of Moya.

Jool quickly took this opportunity to get up, look at D'Argo one final time and run away like hell.

D'Argo tried to stop her, but Artokh proved to be a tough monster to slay, by pushing the entire craft back towards D'Argo.

The levitating vessel slammed against D'Argo, pushing him on to the ground again, and before he could get up again, and power the ship down as well, the Scarran was gone.

Now it roamed the corridors of Moya, in search for John Crichton.

* * *

Jool ran away, as fast as she could, to probably the only person on board Moya (besides perhaps the sleeping Pilot) who could she could talk to. 

''What happened?'' Aenos asked from his cell in the brig.

''Tell me what happened?!'' he shouted. ''Was it Crichton?''

''It...it wasn't Crichton.'' Jool said.

Her head was burning, numbing her, and causing her great pain.

It felt like knives were being struck into her skull.

''There were others.'' Jool went on.

''A Scarran...who wanted to kill Chiana, and then Crichton...''

''It's after Crichton?'' Aenos asked. ''Calm down!''

''I could've died...'' Jool muttered over and over again.

''Let me out!'' Aenos yelled.

''What?'' the weakened Jool said.

''Let me out of this cell! I...I can help you!''

''But...''

''That Scarran is going to kill us all if you don't let me out right now!''

Jool hesitated.

Perhaps he was right.

She could need all the help she could get, didn't she?

Although...

There had to be a reason for him to be locked up in here, by Crichton, but then again...

Crichton tried to kill her...he was mad!

Aenos could very well have told the truth about Crichton, and his friends.

These psychos. These criminals.

All they ever brought her was pain.

Jool suddenly wished that Chiana had never opened her cryo-pod in the first place.

Aenos held out his tied arms, awaiting help.

Jool did what she thought was the right thing to do.

She opened his cell and untied his hands.

''Now...'' Jool said. ''What do you think we should...OW!!!''

Aenos knocked Jool to the ground.

''Stupid cow...'' Aenos said to her as she lay unconscious on the floor of the brig.

The Peacekeeper revealed a hidden weapon from his shoe, which he was unable to grab when he still had the ropes tied around his hands.

''Okay, Crichton.'' Aenos said to himself. ''It's time to end this.''

John joined in unity with Zhaan's spirit, breaking all contact with his senses and surroundings, and unaware that hell was breaking loose on Moya.

And it was looking for him.


	14. Punishment

Xhalax aimed her Peacekeeper Assassination Rifle at the landing deck.

The bribed technician has done his job well:

Scorpius just entered the hangar.

Xhalax didn't care why.

All she wanted was for the Scarran hybrid to step into her aim.

''Frell.'' Xhalax said.

One of the officers stood and talked to Scorpius, blocking Xhalax's view of the hybrid and making her unable to get a clear shot.

''Sir.'' he said, interrupting Scorpius's conversation with one of the technicians.

Xhalax could hear his words being amplified by her weapon as the zoom not only enhanced visual but also sound.

''Officer Crennox.'' Scorpius said.

''The men guarding the Banik's cell are complaining about the smell, sir.''

Scorpius sighed, growling slightly in a dark tune.

''Remove the body.'' Scorpius said. ''...and dispose of it.''

''Yes, sir.'' officer Crennox replied, leaving instantly.

Xhalax gazed through her scope, ready to fire.

Nothing could go wrong now.

Scorpius stood silent at the landing deck, observing his men.

One shot would be sufficient to slay the hybrid.

Xhalax's finger clutched the trigger, ready to kill Scorpius.

Ready to fulfill her duties.

She had to kill the Scarran hybrid. He was too dangerous to be left alive, and too powerful to be openly attacked.

Assassination was the best option.

And Xhalax had to do it.

It was her duty.

''Are you my mother?'' a voice suddenly echoed through her mind.

Aeryn's voice.

Xhalax fired.

Xhalax missed.

''No!''

Her thoughts had distracted her from her mission, and now she had to pay the price.

Xhalax tried to fire again, but Scorpius was already out of her sight before she could reload the powerful weapon.

Aeryn had done it again.

She ruined her mission, just as she had ruined her life.

The love between a mother and her daughter ruined everything.

Before Xhalax reached the door in her attempt to escape, three soldiers entered the chamber and attacked her.

Xhalax managed to kill two of them with one slash of her powerful dagger, but she was struck down before she could kill the third.

''I have overpowered the assassin, sir.'' the soldier stated over the comms.

''She's in my custody now.''

Scorpius growled as he got up and looked up at the place Xhalax stood before.

''Take her to the brig.'' Scorpius said.

''Yes, sir.'' the soldier said as he prepared to tie Xhalax up.

''No wait.'' Scorpius said.

''Bring her to my Aurora Chair.''

* * *

As the poisonous gas filled the room and covered the floor in mist, both lovers gazed into each other's eyes.

Both realised Gilina's timing was impeccable.

But neither of them waited long enough for the moment to fade away.

''Gilina!'' they both cried.

Their eyes crossed again; both knew that their conversation had to wait; salvation was near.

''Where are you?'' Aeryn asked, coughing through the mist as she clutched her belly without even realising it herself.

''I'm...I'm in one of the storage-rooms.'' Gilina whispered, fearing for her life if she would raise her voice.

''DRD's are everywhere, killing everyone!'' she went on.

''What's going on?''

''Please listen!'' Aeryn interrupted. ''We haven't got time!''

Gas filled the chamber.

It would not take long before both Crichton or Aeryn to succumb to it.

Crichton made his way to the door.

''We are trapped in infirmary!'' Aeryn said. ''We're being gassed! Can you get us out?!''

''If anyone could do it,'' Crichton thought to himself. ''it would be Gilina. She can get us out.''

He slammed his fist into the door.

''Damn you, Crais!''

His hands brushed against his gun, which had been placed back into it's holster.

He had still never forgiven Crais for that tormented year when he chased him around the Uncharted Territories, seeking revenge for his brother's death.

Crichton did not realise the irony within his thoughts as prey turned into predator and Crichton's thoughts dwelled on Aeryn.

''She could easily be working for Crais.'' Crichton thought to himself as his paranoid eyes looked at Aeryn.

''Gilina?'' Aeryn said.

''Wait a minute...'' Crichton thought. ''What am I saying?''

Crais isn't the villain here.

Not this time.

There was someone else, masterminding everthing behind the scenes.

And that someone was in this very room.

The Ancient.

The alien with the face of Crichton's father.

He had returned to put his world upside down again.

''Gilina?''

''Please!'' Gilina said. ''Keep your voice down!''

The Peacekeeper Tech Girl sat crouched behind a pair of empty storage containers, fiddling with the wires of a torn out console.

DRD's were still patrolling the area, looking for more Peacekeeper technicians who had tried to fix a ship that was too proud and stubborn to let others mess with his systems.

''If the DRD's hear me...'' Gilina went on.

''Gilina...!'' Aeryn said, as she looked upon the estranged human, standing by the door.

He was almost invisible in the dense mist.

It was getting hard to breathe.

''Please.'' Aeryn said.

''What the frell is going on?'' Gilina asked again, afraid of her life.

''Gilina, please.'' Crichton said.

A silence followed.

''I'll try.'' Gilina said as she prepared to hack into Talyn's systems again.

Crichton coughed.

His head felt lighter as conspiracies, betrayal and alternate universes roamed his mind.

His eyes turned bluer than blue.

As blue as a wormhole.

''Was it the weapon?'' Crichton asked himself.

''Was it the wormhole-weapon that brought them here?''

It was the Ancient who gave him the knowledge.

And he turned it into a weapon.

A weapon that killed millions of lives.

Did they come here to punish him?

Crichton looked at Aeryn again.

Did they come here to kill him?

Crichton jumped as a sudden jolt of electricity caused an explosion by the door.

Every door on Talyn short-circuited. And opened.

The gas was sucked into the corridor, and Crichton and Aeryn immediately made their way out of the infirmary, carrying the body of the Ancient with them.

They coughed as they gasped for fresh air.

And the only thing Crichton could do was look at Aeryn.

She carried the Ancient out of the gas and into a other chamber, where she put him down on a table to rest and breathe normally again.

''Gilina?'' Aeryn said. ''We owe you our lives. Thank you.''

But there came no reply.

''Gilina?'' Crichton asked.

Gunfire, pulse-blasts and a scream for help were heard not so far from their position.

Crichton and Aeryn drew their weapons.

Gilina had just saved their lives.

Now it was time to return the favour...

* * *

Ten heavily armed soldiers escorted Xhalax Sun to her cell.

Her spirit was broken.

But that was not just the Aurora Chair's doing.

''Are you my mother?'' a voice kept saying in her head.

''Are you Xhalax Sun?''

The soldiers dragged her through the door of the cell and threw her on the ground, before leaving and locking the door.

''Are you my mother?''

''No!'' Xhalax shouted.

''Xhalax Sun is dead!''

She dragged herself across the dusty floor of the dark cell.

The smell was almost unbearable and her hands touched a huge, dried spot of some strange liquid on the floor.

Xhalax saw eyes looking at her from the shadows.

''I have gone crazy.'' she thought to herself.

''That Chair did something to me. Or has my brutal lifestyle finally taken it's toll? Nevertheless, sanity is no longer a certainty.''

Probably never was.

To fall in love with a man like Talyn was probably not the most sane thing to do.

But it happened.

She loved him, and the child he gave her.

But that loved ruined everything.

''Everything!'' she cried.

''Stop screaming!'' a voice said from the shadows.

Xhalax doubted her own sanity as she wondered if that voice was real or imaginary.

As she got up, she could only see a strange, rusty and metal reflection in the darkness.

''Why are you shouting? Always shouting. Always shouting. Never silent!''

Xhalax was slightly trembling (because of the Chair's treatment) as she stood up and looked at the man in the shadows, with a raging glare in his eyes.

''I do whatever I want, prisoner! Even shout!'' Xhalax replied.

The man laughed insanely.

''Prisoner, prisoner, prisoner.'' he sang.

Xhalax had called him a prisoner, forgetting that she was now a prisoner herself as well.

''I am not a prisoner.'' he said.

The man stepped only partially out of the shadows.

''But I am your cellmate!'' he cried insanely.

''Shut up!'' Xhalax said.

Her Sebacean-blood demanded superiority, but now she was equal to the lowest of life-forms.

A Banik-slave.

His brown, rusty old mask which covered the right half of his face, reflected soft, red light.

''Stay silent!'' Xhalax cried as the Banik laughed.

''The dead never stay silent.'' Stark said.

''Not to me, anyway.''

''What would you know about death?'' Xhalax said.

She was practically an expert on death.

No, not death.

Killing.

''I know too much.'' Stark said. ''Too much!''

''Know what?'' Xhalax asked.

Stark suddenly lost control.

''Are you one of Scorpius's spies? You are, aren't you?''

''Get off me, or I'll...''

''Kill me?'' Stark said.

His sudden calm surprised Xhalax.

''Oh, yes.'' Stark said. ''I sense much death around you. In fact, you are drenched with it. With the stench of death!''

''Silence, slave!'' Xhalax said. ''You know nothing of death!''

''Don't I?'' Stark said mysteriously.

''I know every kind of death that exist!'' he cried. ''I've felt them all!''

''Listen to me, Peacekeeper!'' he shouted as he approached her.

''Everyone dies! Men, women, androgyn, children, hybrids, plants, animals, birds, pets, lizards! The unknown, the uncaring, the kind, the bad, the ugly, the befriended, the beloved...''

A sudden silence seemed to burn in their souls.

''It's the death of loved ones that hurt the most...'' Stark said.

His eyes seemed to look right through Xhalax.

''Tell me, Peacekeeper.'' Stark said.

''Have you ever lost a loved one? Have you ever felt the pain in your heart when you remember their face? Their love? That painful scar it leaves behind on your soul, a endless pit of darkness and vengeance?''

He got even closer to Xhalax, but as his awful scent reached her nose, Xhalax stepped back from the slave.

''Do you know of this?'' Stark went on.

Xhalax wanted to ignore his words, but she couldn't.

Xhalax stared into her own heart, into the abyss of her own painful and tormented dark soul, as she was reminded of her loss.

And her sins.

She killed Talyn.

The only man she ever loved.

The father of her child.

She had always blamed Aeryn for his death, and her own bloody life, in a way.

But now she realised that only she herself was responsible for her own actions and life.

Not Aeryn.

Xhalax looked into the eyes of the estranged Banik slave.

''Yes.'' she answered.

* * *

It felt so right to walk alongside Aeryn again.

But then again, it felt so wrong.

Giving up the the illusion.

A part of Crichton wished she had never told him the truth.

But this confusing situation demanded that Crichton kept his feet on the ground, stick to the facts and get down and dirty.

''I need answers.'' Crichton said, without looking at Aeryn as they walked carefully through Talyn's red corridors, with their guns drawn.

''I need to know who I'm fighting here.''

''I don't know, Crichton.'' Aeryn said honestly.

''Aeryn...''

BZZT!

Their conversation was interrupted by the pulse-fire of Talyn's DRD's.

Aeryn and Crichton immediately jumped behind a bulkhead and returned fire.

The DRD's were clearly outmatched and Crichton and Aeryn quickly made their way to the next chamber.

But with every step they took, more DRD's appeared.

They had been spotted, and now they were slowly being surrounded.

Gilina had cleverly enough disabled Talyn's internal sensors, but the DRD's had eyes and ears still.

If they spot or hear you, they would transmit your co-ordinates to every DRD on the ship.

And that meant Crichton and Aeryn were in big trouble.

''Gilina!'' they cried.

She could well be dead, but Crichton refused to think that.

Gilina was smart. She could take care of herself.

''Gilina!''

''Over here!''

They found her, but she was hurt badly.

''John!'' she said as she threw himself in his arms.

''Good to see you again.'' she said sarcastically, knowing that both of them had depicted their reunion quite differently.

''Yeah,'' Crichton replied, reminded of how long he had not seen her. ''You too.''

''We got to get out of here.'' Aeryn said.

''Too late.'' Crichton replied.

Dozens of DRD's were slowly approaching, buzzing and whirring as they made their way to kill them all.

Crichton retreated into the closest chamber, carrying Gilina with them.

They tried to close the doors, but because their locks were short-circuited, they were unable to close completely.

And besides, the DRD's could still enter through the many ducts and openings, and kill them without any effort.

''We are going to die, aren't we?'' Gilina said as Crichton and Aeryn swiftly tried to create a small bunker out of random objects.

''Never say die.'' Crichton said.

''Die.'' Gilina said.

''Any ideas?'' Crichton said as they heard the whirring and buzzing of the DRD's at the door.

They had just escaped a perilous situation, just to get themselves into another one.

''I do.'' Gilina said as she saw a nearby-console.

''So do I.'' Aeryn said as she reloaded her weapon.

''Don't you?'' Gilina asked Crichton.

''Of course I do.'' Crichton said smiling, looking at Aeryn.

''But my plans never work, do they?''

Aeryn smiled, as she was reminded of forgotten memories of hitting Crichton over the head and dragging him to her Prowler.

* * *

''Our plan is progressing better than expected.'' Ahkna said.

''It seems like everything is falling into our laps.''

Ahkna approached her lover from behind.

She moved with unexpected grace and calm towards Scorpius, who embraced her with a careful smile.

''I knew it from the first moment I laid my eyes on you.'' Ahkna went on.

''I saw a strong, brilliant, yet God-fearing man, with undying ambition.''

She walked around him, until they were looking into each other's eyes.

Scorpius monitored her every movement closely.

''Now, there stands in front of me, a genius, a courageous man, who has become the most powerful man in the universe!''

Scorpius smiled.

''Congratulations, my love.'' Ahkna said.

A passionate kiss followed, which seemed sweet and true, however it was calculated, precise and cold.

''Grand Chancellor Maryk has made his final mistake.'' Scorpius said chilling, with a murderous green glare in his eyes.

''The fool will never know what hit him.''

* * *

''Crichton!''

A sea of DRD's entered the chamber, whizzing and buzzing across the floor and walls.

Crichton began firing at anything that was small, buzzing and had an insane desire to kill him.

Aeryn swiftly managed to create some small grenades out of depleted ammo and scraps of metal, which she threw at the DRD's.

The explosion which followed was small, and did less damage than expected and wanted: only a few actually did explode.

''Gilina?'' Crichton cried.

They were slowly running out of ammo, and they were desperately hoping that Gilina's plan would work.

If they only knew what she was doing...

The tech girl was insanely working on some strange device they had never seen before.

Crichton and Aeryn only hoped it would do the trick.

''Crais, you frelling son of a bitch!'' Crichton cried as he fired another salvo at the DRD's, before ducking again.

He had shot at least five DRD's, which was hardly enough.

As they fired back, one of them hit Crichton's shoulder.

''Are you okay?'' Aeryn asked.

Crichton looked at her.

''I'm fine.'' he said. ''Don't worry about me...''

Aeryn fired at the DRD's, but with every shot she fired, she got the feeling that something was out of place.

Something was wrong.

Was it really Crais that was trying to kill them?

''Frell!'' Gilina cried.

''I hope that's a good sign.'' Crichton said sarcastically.

It wasn't.

As he looked at Gilina, he saw she was bleeding heavily, losing a lot of blood and strength.

''It's no use!'' Gilina cried. ''It won't work! We're done for!''

She threw it on the floor, but somehow that fall was all it needed to work.

Just as Aeryn wanted to say something, a shrieking noise grew louder and louder.

''Wait!'' Gilina cried.

Crichton could tell she was in great pain.

''Take this!'' Gilina said.

Her voice was incredibly weak.

''Throw it in the air and shoot it!''

Neither Crichton or Aeryn hesitated.

The blue box was flying through the air for a single, endless moment, before it was blown apart.

As it exploded, a small blue wave spread through the air and room and disabled all of the DRD's in the vicinity.

All DRD's stopped working and either stopped moving (and firing) or fall from the wall upon the ground.

''Oh, my...'' Crichton said. ''Is that what I think it was?''

Gilina nodded smiling, as she tried to surpress the pain of her internal bleedings.

''What was that?'' Aeryn asked.

''EMP.'' both Gilina and Crichton said.

''Electro Magnetic Pulse.'' Crichton explained.

''In a box.'' he added witty.

The EMP surge disabled all electricity in a small radius, however it did not affect Talyn's overall systems.

''Gilina?'' Aeryn asked as she saw her getting paler and paler with every second. ''Gilina?!''

But it was already too late.

The blood-loss was too severe.

''Again, she dies saving Crichton's life.'' Aeryn thought to herself as she looked upon Gilina as she faded away from life.

''And now she saved me as well.''

''Remember...'' Gilina tried to say to Aeryn. ''What I said to you...''

''Gilina?'' Crichton said. ''Gilina??''

She looked at Aeryn one final time before the light vanished from her eyes.

Cruel fate had demanded her death once more.

As realities differ, fate always remain the same.

Aeryn lifted Gilina's lifeless body from the floor, thinking about Peacekeeper burial traditions and ceremonies, before looking around and noticing Crichton was gone.

''Crichton?'' she said.

''Oh, frell...Crichton!''

* * *

Crichton pushed the door to the Command Deck out of his way, before gazing into the eyes of the tormented Captain Bialar Crais.

''Have you come here to kill me, Crichton?'' Crais said smiling.

Crichton grabbed his gun.

''Yes.'' he said, before shooting one of his final shots at the possessed captain.


	15. Survival

''Pilot!'' D'Argo yelled. ''Pilot!''

He sighed in rage.

''Why won't you frelling answer me?!''

A Scarran had followed them to Moya, and the Dreadnought could well be on it's way.

D'Argo held his Qualta Blade clutched in his hands as he ran through the corridors of Moya.

That Scarran...

D'Argo recognised the Scarran as being the same one who attacked them on the Ice Planet; he recognised his scent.

And it wouldn't surprise him if he turned out to be the same Scarran who attacked Moya the first time, with his invisible ship.

And now that Scarran was after Crichton again.

Bad luck seemed to follow them everywhere.

D'Argo sniffed the human's scent from the air.

He was close.

But where?

And where was Chiana?

Where was Aeryn?

It felt like the crew had separated in a way.

All gone to follow their own paths and futures.

D'Argo did not blame them, but in a way he longed for the old times, when they were together still, and when Zhaan was still alive, and when he always had either Crichton, Aeryn, Chiana or Zhaan to help him.

Now he was alone, trying to save Moya, but the odds were against him.

D'Argo smiled.

But who frelling cares about the odds anyway?

* * *

Aenos carefully walked from corridor to corridor, searching for John Crichton.

He was anxious to find him.

Aenos knew from the start that Jool would be his ticket out of that cell, and getting her to do just that turned out to be easier than he expected.

''This time I won't let you get away, Crichton.'' Aenos said. ''I'll get you, no matter what.''

He stopped as he heard voices down the corridor, and footfalls moving towards him.

Was it Crichton?

No, the voices were different. Much different.

''...I'm telling you, we have got to get out of here.''

Aenos quickly hid in the shadows as the two men approached his position.

''We can't help them.'' Grunchk spoke. ''Let them sort out their own problems. In their own way. Look, I've got a feeling trouble his headed this way and I definitely plan to be here when it arrives, you got that?''

Tocot was not convinced.

Grunchlk snorted as the Diagnosian spoke erratically in his own native tongue.

''We owe them nothing!'' Grunchlk replied. ''It's about survival, Tocot. It always has been, and you can't deny that.''

Grunchlk paused as he lifted his finger in the air.

Aenos slightly peeked around the corner to see who's talking.

''Remember.'' Grunchlk said. ''I've been with you since the beginning. Remember the times before the success and wealth...and think about what you are implying. Eh?''

Grunchlk paused.

His brutality did not mascarade his kind and gentle feelings towards his friend.

''Don't make any decisions you will regret in the future.'' Grunchlk went on.

Tocot spoke.

Aenos could not understand what he was saying.

His hands started to itch.

''What I'm doing is best for both of us.'' Grunchlk replied.

''We take the money and go. Fighting, running, killing crying...none of it is right. Not for the likes of us. We are the ones who walk away. Who move on. Who live.''

Grunchlk sighed.

''It might not be the bravest thing to do.'' he said. ''But it's what we do best.''

Tocot nodded to his old friend in agreement.

''Good.'' Grunchlk said as he laid his hand on Tocot's shoulder. ''Now come on-''

''Not so fast, gentlemen.'' Aenos suddenly said, as he jumped in front of them.

''Hello.'' Grunchlk said as he looked down the barrel of a Peacekeeper gun.

* * *

''Pilot, why didn't you answer the comms?'' Chiana asked.

She had finally found her way to Pilot's Den, where Pilot was looking better than ever.

''The DRD's are repairing every system on Moya, and the comms had to be taken off-line as well. But other than that, all repairs are going well, mostly because of the help of Jool and...''

Chiana tripped and fell.

''Chiana?'' Pilot asked. ''Are you all right?''

Chiana got up and tried to feel her way towards Pilot.

Strange, that such a normal thing as moving from one place to the other could be so hard.

''I'm fine, Pilot.'' Chiana said.

''But...''

''I'm fine. Really.''

She tripped again.

''Don't worry about me.''

She couldn't see the worry and honest sadness in Pilot's eyes.

''We abandoned you.'' Pilot said as Chiana slowly got nearer. ''Moya and I both panicked when seeing the Dreadnought and we fled, leaving you behind.''

Chiana crawled back on her feet again.

''Moya and I feel terrible about that.'' Pilot went on.

''I don't blame you, Pilot.'' Chiana said. ''Frell, I probably would've done the same.''

''But still,'' Pilot said. ''An apology is in order.''

Chiana finally made it towards Pilot.

She felt her way towards the blue giant and gently grabbed his helmet, before kissing him.

''Apology accepted, Pilot.'' Chiana said smiling.

She was glad to be back on Moya again, and although she could not see Pilot, she was nonetheless glad to feel him again.

His shiny, blue, organic helmet felt warm and soft in her hands.

Pilot smiled back at first, until he gazed at Chiana with a mortified glare.

''Your eyes.'' he said fearful. ''Your eyes...''

Chiana closed her eyes immediately.

''What did the Scarrans do to you?'' Pilot said.

Chiana looked away.

''I'm so sorry.'' Pilot said. ''We're...so sorry.''

''Don't be, Pilot.'' Chiana said suddenly. ''I said, don't!''

Chiana sighed.

''It's not your fault, okay?'' she whispered. ''Not yours, and not Moya's.''

Pilot wanted to speak, but didn't.

''It's not.'' Chiana added.

''Excuse me.'' a voice suddenly said.

Both Pilot and Chiana turned to see who it was.

''Who is it?'' Chiana asked, not able to see who it was.''

''I don't know.'' Pilot said. ''I have never seen him before.''

''Sorry if I'm interrupting something here...''

''Grunchlk!'' Chiana said.

''There's someone here who would like to have a word with you.'' Grunchlk said.

Chiana did not trust him, but she did not see the fearful look in his eyes and the cold sweat on his dirty face.

More footfalls. Chiana heard two others enter the Den.

Aenos pushed Tocot out of his way.

He had held Tocot hostage and forced Grunchlk to act as his scout on Moya.

Aenos did this as a precaution.

He remembered Jool telling him about 'others' who arrived on Moya, and Aenos immediately remembered the strong Luxan, and the Delvian and the Peacekeeper called Aeryn Sun who accompanied Crichton on his travels. Aenos had no intention of encountering them, and so he let Grunchlk lead him to Command.

Instead, he lead him towards Pilot's Den.

Even better.

''What's happening?'' Chiana asked as she heard someone approach her and Pilot.

''D'Argo?''

She thought D'Argo was walking towards her and she cried his name, unaware that it wasn't D'Argo, and unaware that Pilot had fixed the comms.

''Chiana?'' D'Argo's voice suddenly said over the active comms.

''Chiana?''

''D'Argo?'' Chiana whispered.

''Do not answer him.'' Aenos said to Chiana.

Chiana swallowed as she suddenly heard Aenos's dark and aggressive voice, and feeling a cold barrel of a gun against her head.

She did not dare to move.

''Chiana?'' D'Argo asked again.

Pilot watched fearfully how he threatened the blind Nebari girl.

''Do not answer him,'' Aenos said. ''...or else your beautiful little brain will be splattered all over this console.''

Grunchlk and Tocot remained silent in the background.

''Frell.'' Chiana whispered.

* * *

The Scarran's hot body burned holes into Moya's hull as his feet touched the ground.

Artokh wiped the blood off of his nose and mouth and growled.

This ship was too large to search on his own.

He had already tried to smell the human, but all he could smell was his own blood.

Suddenly there were footfalls down the corridor, and an old lady approached carrying a bowl of some strange soup in her hands.

Artokh did not recognise her.

''YOU!'' he growled.

Noranti stopped, and looked at him.

The bowl of soup trembled slightly in her hands. It's contents spilled over the floor.

''Scarran...'' Noranti said.

''Why did she not run?'' Artokh thought to himself.

''I know something you don't know...'' Noranti said smiling.

''Let's give her a reason to run.'' Artokh growled in his mind.

He grabbed her, lifted her up and threw her into the Maintenance Bay, where she landed painfully upon the ground.

The bowl of soup crashed upon the ground and it's smell filled the room. And although Artokh could not smell it, it smelled disgusting.

Artokh approached the old woman as she laid on the floor in agony.

''Where is Crichton?'' Artokh asked her.

Her species was unknown to him, and he had never seen her accompany the crew of Moya before.

Who was she?

''Please don't hurt me!'' Noranti cried. ''I don't know anything!''

Artokh approached her with a sadistic growl.

''That's not what you said a moment ago!'' he said. ''Old woman, speak to me! Where is Crichton?''

''I don't know any Crichtons, no, I don't, I don't, do I?'' Noranti mumbled.

She lay on the ground with her back turned to the Scarran.

She cried and moaned in pain and fear.

''Yes,'' Noranti said. ''I know something. Something. Something Ahkna would surely want to know!''

Artokh growled in rage as he heard her pronounce Ahkna's name.

What did this old woman have to do with her?

But then Artokh noticed something else.

A strange little device was lying next to her on the ground.

Artokh recognised it. It was a Scarran comms-device.

''Who are you, old woman?!'' Artokh growled. ''Tell me now!''

The old woman suddenly turned and revealed her smiling old face.

''Are you a spy?''

With one breath she blew some strange white dust into her face.

Artokh's face was covered in it.

He could not see. Smell. Taste. Hear.

What was happening?

''Old woman!'' Artokh growled.

''AAARRGGHH!!!''

He opened his eyes, and could not believe what he saw next.

A garden of paradise flowers and a courtyard of stone.

Streams of lava coming down the awesome and mighty mountain and clouds and dust filling the skies.

Artokh's home.

His first memory.

But Artokh did not believe it.

''Old woman!''

He had enough experience with projecting mental illusions upon someone's mind to know what is and what is not real.

''You are unoriginal, old woman!'' Artokh cried.

Scarrans use mental illusions during standard interrogation, to drive the prisoner crazy. To break his mind.

Only few had the power to break that illusion. Crichton was one of them.

''Woman!''

Artokh felt around him in anger.

And then he felt something.

His eyes told him it was a flower, but his hands told him it was a soft material. A dress.

He grabbed it and managed to grab Noranti, before she had a chance to escape Artokh.

''You've got to do better than that, old woman!'' he growled.

''Noranti!'' a voice cried. ''Let go of her! Let go of her! Let go!''

Stark attacked Artokh, although he was no match for the Scarran.

But then Noranti blew another dose of dust into Artokh's face.

The dust went into his mouth, nose and eyes.

Artokh reached for his eyes and both Stark and Noranti escaped.

Artokh hollered.

The illusion remained.

Thunder and vulcanic dust filled his senses.

Only the taste of blood in Artokh's mouth told him that none of this was real.

None of this.

''Brother.'' a voice suddenly said.

''What?'' Artokh said.

He turned around and had to look again before he could see the figure emerging from the mist.

''Gyrshna...'' Artokh said.

His brother walked towards him, across the bank of the river of lava.

''Why did you not search for me?'' Gyrshna asked.

Artokh growled.

''You are not real! I don't have to apologize to a hallucination!''

''You left me...on that Ice Planet.'' Gyrshna went on. ''You left me to die!''

''I thought you had left the planet!'' Artokh replied, carried away by the hallucination and dust. ''I thought...''

''You have forgotten your training!'' Gyrshna hollered at his brother. ''You have forgotten the oath you have sworn!''

Artokh lifted himself from the dusty floor, but Gyrshna pushed him down again.

''I had to continue the mission!'' Artokh yelled.

''The mission? The mission I died for? The mission you have yet to fulfill?'' Gyrshna replied.

He helped Artokh up and looked him in the eye.

He was entirely blue, cold and frozen, like he had just stepped from an icy lake.

Green blood slowly gushed from a giant cut in his neck.

Artokh did not want to see it.

''Honour your ancestors, whose blood runs through our veins!'' Gyrshna said. ''Our blood!''

Artokh growled.

''Fulfill the mission I died for!''

Artokh hollered.

''Avenge my death!''

Artokh blinked and everything was gone.

The mountain. The dust. The lava.

His brother.

He stood alone in the Maintenance Bay.

''I will avenge your death, my brother...'' Artokh said.

''That Nebari tralk will pay. That old woman will pay. John Crichton will die!''

He stormed away, catching a scent with his renewed senses.

''Crichton...!'' Artokh hollered. ''Where are you?''

* * *

It wasn't a hallucination.

Neither was it real.

Echoes, shadows, memories, dust and visions.

John quickly came to his senses as the familiar feeling of a united mind seemed to fade away, although the entire feeling never did go away entirely.

It felt like a glowing, warm and light feeling in his mind and stomach.

Things seemed to go in slow-motion. Everything around John seemed to shine because of an inner glow.

But he was still on Moya.

And he still felt Zhaan, all around him.

Inside him.

''See.'' Zhaan's voice said to him.

John felt everything and nothing.

He shook his head.

He felt dizzy. Disorientated.

But somehow everything made sense.

''See.'' Zhaan said.

What was he supposed to see?

But then it struck him, as he turned around and gazed at a painful memory.

''Aeryn?'' John whispered.

* * *

''Chiana?'' D'Argo cried.

He heard her voice over the comms.

She must've found Pilot. With or without Stark's help.

He just saw the Banik and the old woman together, running through the corridors as if they had just seen a ghost.

D'Argo had wanted to ask them if they had encountered the Scarran, but they refused to listen and walked away before D'Argo could say more.

D'Argo remembered seeing a odd looking device in the old woman's hands...

''Chiana!''

''Why are you yelling, you stupid Luxan?'' Rygel said as he zoomed around the corner.

''Why the sudden urge to disturb this precious peace on Moya?''

D'Argo grabbed the Dominar in anger and slammed him against the wall.

Rygel looked at D'Argo with a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

''''There is never peace on Moya, Rygel.'' D'Argo said. ''You of all people should know that!''

D'Argo calmed down.

''A Scarren followed us here. He is right here. On Moya. Looking for Crichton.''

''Crichton?'' Rygel asked.

''I haven't got time to explain.'' D'Argo went on, remembering the red-haired girl.

''With one Scarran already here, we have reason to believe more could be on their way!''

''We have to StarBurst the frell out of here!'' Rygel hollered.

''Pilot!'' he cried. ''Pilot!''

* * *

''Don't answer him!'' Aenos told Pilot as he aimed his weapon at the blue giant.

''Don't!''

Chiana immediately seized the opportunity to attack her attacker.

She pushed Aenos away and jumped on top of him.

But Aenos was no amateur.

His weapon was still firmly in his hand and he quickly pushed the blind Nebari against Pilot's console.

Her head hit the console hard. So hard in fact, that it knocked her unconscious.

''Rygel! D'Argo!'' Pilot cried.

''Stop, right now!'' Aenos said. ''Say one more word, and I'll kill the Nebari!''

''No, no!'' Grunchlk said. ''You can't do that! You can't kill anyone in their sleep! Not someone as beautiful as her!''

''Back off.'' Aenos said to the white, bearded man.

He kept on swinging the pistol in his hands, not caring who he might be aiming at.

''I would kill someone as beautiful as her.'' Aenos said to Grunchlk, who swallowed his words.

''At this point, I'd do anything to get Crichton.''

His insane eyes skimmed Chiana's body.

* * *

''Chiana!'' D'Argo cried as he hurried to Pilot's Den. ''Chiana!''

* * *

''Let us go.'' Grunchlk said.

''We would only stand in your way. And there's no reason to keep us as your prisoners any longer so...''

''You'd inform the Luxan!'' Aenos said.

The Luxan who spared his life.

Tocot muttered unintelligible words in his native tongue.

''We wouldn't. We only want to get a Transport Pod and get the frell out of here.'' Grunchlk said. ''I promise.''

''I don't need promises.'' Aenos said. ''Or prisoners.''

''But...'' Grunchlk muttered.

''Why free you if I could just as well kill you?'' Aenos said, aiming his weapon at Grunchlk.

''No fuss. No trouble.''

D'Argo ran as fast as he could.

''Just two bodies lying on the floor. Silent. Peaceful.''

Aenos smiled as he saw their frightful faces.

''Good.'' Aenos said. ''Finally you keep your mouth shut.''

Grunchlk didn't like that comment.

''Now...'' Aenos said. ''Back to business.''

He pointed his weapon at the frightened Pilot and approached him after stepping over Chiana's unconscious body.

''Where is Crichton?'' Aenos asked. ''Tell me. Tell me now!''

* * *

Rygel zoomed down Moya's many corridors, frightened by the news of the Scarran, although he did not show it.

He tried to find the best place to hide, only at that point, something strange caught his attention.

A large shadow moving down the corridor in front of him.

Rygel freaked out.

''The Scarran!'' he whispered, unable to speak louder.

''D'Argo!'' Rygel said, calling out for help. ''D'Argo!''

* * *

''Rygel?'' D'Argo asked, as he ran towards Pilot's Den.

* * *

''It's the Scarran! He's heading towards the infirmary!'' Rygel said.

''The infirmary?'' D'Argo asked.

Then what was going on in the Den?

* * *

''Tell me now!'' Aenos shouted.

''Commander Crichton...is...in the infirmary!''

''Where?'' Aenos asked.

''Two tiers down.'' Pilot said fearfully, truly afraid of the Peacekeeper.

''Yes.'' Aenos said. ''I remember.''

He remembered the scans he made of Moya, not long ago, as he first approached her in his Marauder, together with his team.

Who were now all dead.

''You!'' a voice suddenly said.

Aenos turned around and saw Ka D'Argo standing in the doorway of the Den.

Grunchlk and Tocot were actually glad to see the Luxan.

''You.'' Aenos replied.

D'Argo fired, but Aenos jumped away from his shots, firing back as he landed on the ground.

With a swift turn he grabbed Grunchlk and used him as a living shield.

It worked, but not longer than a microt.

Grunchlk immediately turned the table on Aenos and grabbed him by his neck.

Grunchlk's strength surprised Aenos, but did not exclude him from fighting on.

He shot through Grunchlk's hand, shooting one of his fingers right off.

''AAAHHH!'' Grunchlk cried as he reached for his bleeding hand.

* * *

''D'Argo!'' Rygel cried.

The Scarran was moving faster and faster, and it got hard for Rygel to keep up with him.

* * *

D'Argo fired upon Aenos once more, but had to hide in the corridor to avoid Aenos's retaliation.

D'Argo remembered the Peacekeeper, although he had almost forgotten him.

But Aenos had never forgotten him.

''Nothing will stand in my way. Not anymore.'' Aenos said to himself. ''And not even you, Luxan.''

D'Argo returned to the Den and opened fire, only to discover Aenos to be gone.

Tocot helped Grunchlk recover his severed finger. Neither had seen him go.

''Frell.'' D'Argo said.

He immediately ran to Chiana to see she was all right.

''Where did he go?''

Pilot knew the answer to that.

D'Argo lifted Chiana over his shoulder and ran towards infirmary.

* * *

''D'Argo!'' Rygel cried.

* * *

''See, John.'' Zhaan said.

''No, I don't want to look.'' John replied.

''Trust me, John.'' Zhaan said.

''Why?'' John said. ''Why do you want me to see her die?''

John cried as he saw Aeryn's pale and lifeless body lying in the bed in the centre of the infirmary.

Zhaan stood next to her. And Crais.

They were talking, but John could not hear their words.

All he could look at were Aeryn's eyes.

They were blue.

Bluer than blue.

She was dying, and John knew it.

''Why do you want me to watch this?'' John said. ''She died. I failed. I know. I'm living with that burden on my shoulders. With the knowledge that I could not save her. The woman I loved.

Aeryn went into shock.

''No...please...no...''

''See...'' Zhaan said. ''My gift to you, John Crichton...''

''No...''

She was dead. Dying.

John averted his eyes, but still Zhaan showed him the memory in his mind.

''Zhaan...please...''

But then something happened.

Zhaan shared unity with Aeryn.

John could feel the echo of Aeryn's mind flow through his.

For a moment he could feel her pain.

The poison he could not cure.

The life he could not save.

But Zhaan could.

She gave life to a dying family.

She gave life to Aeryn.

''...Aeryn's...alive?'' John whispered.

''Aeryn's alive?'' he repeated. ''Aeryn's alive??''

''...my gift to you, John Crichton...'' Zhaan's voice echoed through his mind. ''For the moments, the minds and the hearts we shared...For the souls we cherish...And for the baby she carries...''

''Aeryn's alive...'' John repeated, listening only half to her kind and wise words.

''You didn't have to do this...'' John said.

Zhaan smiled.

''No.'' she said. ''But I did anyway.''

John smiled too, feeling her bliss and happiness.

''Aeryn's alive...'' John said to himself.

Their minds separated.

Slowly.

''Aeryn's alive...''

''Goodbye John Crichton...'' Zhaan said, bringing peace into chaos with her wise words.

''And remember my sacrifice. Remember my...''

Zhaan's ghost shattered into pieces as two shots were fired at John.

* * *

Aenos fired at John as soon as he saw him standing as pale as a sheet in the infirmary.

But Artokh did the same.

Their shots collided, forming a small explosion which blew John across the infirmary and against one of the beds.

Neither Aenos or Artokh knew what happened.

But both figured that there had to be another shooter.

''Crichton is mine!'' Aenos shouted.

''No!'' Artokh growled at the opposite side of the corridor.

''No Peacekeeper will take my vengeance away from me! Prepare to die, along with Crichton!''

John didn't understand what was happening, and if he did, he wouldn't believe it.

He was pinned down in infirmary, with a Scarran and a Peacekeeper outside of the room, fighting each other over who gets to kill John first.

John thought he had escaped the cruel fate that seemed to hunt him throughout the Uncharted Territories, but he was a fool to think so.

But at least he had Winona with him this time.

-John kissed his precious weapon for good luck.-

And that made a big difference.


	16. Oblivion

Crais hoped that Crichton would've killed him, but he didn't know that Crichton was a bad shot.

The shot hit his shoulder and Crais was flung across the Command Deck.

''You killed Gilina!'' Crichton cried. ''And you almost killed us!"

Crichton pulled the trigger once more, only to discover his ammo to be depleted.

Instead he threw his gun at his former and now current foe.

The man who had haunted his past and nightmares.

The man who he held a grudge against for his past year in the Uncharted Territories.

''You...have not...killed me...'' Crais said, crawling on to his knees.

Two automatic rifles were deployed behind Crichton. The human did not see it.

''You...should have...KILLED ME!!'' Crais cried, ripping his already damaged uniform from his body, revealing painful scars and red tissue, all over his body.

''KILL ME!'' Crais said. ''END MY PAIN! PLEASE, KILL ME!''

Crichton was speechless. Horrified. He froze out of fear and confusion.

Crichton did not see the rifles take aim.

He did not see Talyn's preparations to kill him.

* * *

''Crichton!'' Aeryn cried. ''Crichton!'' 

She ran through Talyn's corridors, with Gilina's blood still on her hands.

''Crichton!''

* * *

It was quiet. 

Perhaps too quiet.

Grand Chancellor Maryk had always preferred silence over the sound of guns, but when the time would arrise for him to act, he would not hesitate for one microt.

Or so he had always claimed.

"Sir.'' one of his lieutenants spoke as they entered the Grand Chancellor's private quarters.

''Speak.'' Maryk said as he took a sip from his drink and put it on the glass table in front of him.

''Nothing to report as of yet, although captain Bracca believes that...''

Maryk lost his cool for a moment.

''I don't want to know what you think, lieutenant Zannis.'' Maryk spoke. ''I want facts. IS Scorpius planning to betray us?''

The lieutenant wanted to answer, but reconsidered and did not speak.

''You know nothing, do ya?'' the Grand-Chancellor said. ''There is a man out there who has the power to destroy entire worlds with one single breath, and we don't know what he's up to.''

The Grand Chancellor stood up from his comfortable bed and walked towards the corner of the room, where a mirror hung on the wall.

The lieutenant followed him with his eyes as he remained in perfect military position.

Maryk rubbed his eyes with his hands as he gazed at his own reflection.

''Trouble is coming.'' he said. ''I can feel it.''

He suddenly turned to the lieutenant, and started to speak to him as if he were a caring father, who was giving his son some useful advice.

''It was a mistake to give Scorpius permission to pursue these wormholes of his. NO MAN should EVER have that kind of power. The power to govern and control. Yes. But to destroy?''

Maryk sighed.

''We were fools to believe Scorpius would ever give up such power. The Scarran blood that runs through his veins demands it from him.''

He gazed upon the floor as he reached for his drink on the table.

Maryk waved his thoughts away as he looked upon lieutenant Zarrin.

''Enough rambling for today.'' Maryk said. ''Return to the Command Deck. Dismissed.''

The lieutenant nodded and left the room.

''Trouble is coming.'' Maryk said as he stood alone in his quarters.

He sighed.

''And for the first time in my life, I am afraid.''

Maryk finished his drink, and he accepted the fact that he was a coward.

The Grand Chancellor of the Peacekeepers. A coward.

Maryk swallowed.

''All my hopes now lie upon the shoulders of my trusty spy, and her plan to kill Scorpius. And I pray to the gods that she may succeed.''

Grand Chancellor Maryk sighed as he gathered all of his remaining strengths and left his quarters.

To act like a proper leader once more.

* * *

Talyn panicked. 

Systems were fluctuating as the pain and panick spread through his mind and body.

Crais was dying. He had collapsed on to the floor in pain and agony, screaming for his own death.

Something Crichton would have eagerly arranged before, but now as he faced his enemy, his feelings of hatred dissipated from his mind.

Crichton turned to gaze upon the huge, red disk above his head, which fluctuated and deafened him with insane loud noises.

''Crichton!'' Aeryn cried. ''Crichton!''

The two automatic rifles aimed at Crichton once more.

Screaming for revenge.

They fired and Crichton jumped, barely escaping certain death by Talyn's powerful weaponry.

Crais could feel both Talyn's murderous anger, and his own mind slipping away, as he faded into an unconscious state.

But all of a sudden he heard a voice.

''Talyn!'' the voice cried.

Aeryn walked into Command and saw what had happened.

Crichton had attacked Crais, whom he deemed responsible for Gilina's death.

But this was not the first time Crichton had been wrong.

Crichton still felt hatred and anger towards Crais, although he kept those feelings under control, but still those feelings blinded him from the truth, this ugly truth, that it was not Crais who tried to kill them, but Talyn.

''Talyn!'' she cried. ''Stop this madness! Stop this at once!''

Talyn did not listen.

Instead he quickly aimed for Aeryn.

Aeryn drew her own gun and disabled one gun before it could shoot and avoided getting hit by the second gun's fire.

''Give me some covering-fire!'' Aeryn yelled at Crichton across the room.

''I don't have a weapon!'' he replied.

Both Crichton and Aeryn immediately came to the same conclusion.

''I'll grab Crais's weapon!'' Crichton said, just as Aeryn yelled the same.

Aeryn smiled.

Crichton jumped on Crais, only to discover him to be unarmed.

''Typical.'' Crichton said. ''Oh, what the heck...''

''Yo! Hal 9000!'' Crichton yelled as he stood up, before having to avoid getting killed again.

Crichton's joke gave Aeryn enough time to quickly dissassemble one of Talyn's main consoles and take on of his central cables.

With a quick manouvre she managed to knock out Talyn, and as all power was disabled and secondary systems began to take over, Aeryn turned to Crais.

''He's alive.'' Aeryn said as she looked upon Crais. ''Barely.''

She pulled the transponder from Crais's neck, and cut the bond between him and Talyn.

''What the frell is going on, Aeryn?'' Crichton said.

Crichton found himself asking this question over and over again.

Ever since the wormhole-weapon.

Ever since Aeryn.

Ever since the Ancient's return...

''I believe it was Talyn who attacked us, not Crais.'' Aeryn said.

''Yeah, I kind of got that one.'' Crichton said. ''And that doesn't answer my question...''

''Well, I don't have the answer.'' Aeryn said.

''But Crais does.'' Crichton said.

Aeryn saw the anger in Crichton's eyes, who as usual blamed Crais for everything.

He had never trusted Crais, and perhaps he never will.

With both Talyn and Crais unconscious, there was no-one to pilot the ship.

Talyn was drifting through space, heading slowly towards the asteroid-field again, where tons of rock threatened to crush the Leviathan gunship into oblivion.

Aeryn quickly ordered Crichton to look after Crais's wound and made her way towards the navigational console, to pilot the ship out of danger.

Aeryn heard Crichton whispering to the unconscious captain.

Words of hatred and distrust.

''You're probably not even real.'' Crichton said to him. ''I'm probably trembling, drooling in my quarters and all the officers are wondering why I'm not at my station. I'm dreaming. I'm having a nightmare. None of this is real. Not you. Not this ship. Not Jack.''

''Not Aeryn?'' Aeryn asked.

Crichton turned around, not realizing she could hear him.He gazed at the ground before talking to her.

Aeryn could see the troubled look in his eyes, and tears welling as his eyes closed.

''I don't know.'' Crichton said, with a low rumbling voice.

''From the moment I arrived in the Uncharted Territories, I only wanted one thing. One.''

Aeryn saw in Crichton the same tragic passion she loved in the man she once loved. The man she still loved. The man who died.

''Earth.'' Crichton said. ''But it seems that everything I do just does the exact opposite of what I want, taking me further away. The wormhole. The Ancients. The Gammak Base. And now you.''

Crichton sighed.

''What does this universe want with me?''

Aeryn bowed her head as she moved towards the human.

She looked at the alternate John Crichton.

He looked at the alternate Aeryn Sun.

So the same, yet so different.

''It is strange that you ask me these questions.'' Aeryn said with a faint smile on her face, and a tear welling in her eye, which she removed with one single blink of her eyes. ''Because there were times I wanted to ask this of you...''

''The other me?'' Crichton asked.

''Crais!'' Aeryn suddenly shouted.

The ex-Peacekeeper suddenly woke up and panicked.

''Crais!'' Aeryn yelled as they held him down.

Her hands touched the red, burning scars on Crais's body.

''Bialar!''

Crais calmed down, finally seeing that his pains were over.

''Talyn!'' he cried. ''Where is he? I can't...I can't sense him anymore...''

''He's unconscious,'' Aeryn answered. ''And I took out your transponder...''

''My transponder...?'' Crais said. ''Give it to me! Give it to me!''

Crais took it from her hand and put it back into his neck.

The many systems of Talyn returned to his senses.

The power, the magnitude, the pain.

''Crais...'' Aeryn asked.

''I'm fine...I'm sorry...My apologies...I shouldn't have...''

''What did Talyn do to you?'' Aeryn asked.

Crais looked at Aeryn. He could just see Crichton standing behind her, looking at Crais with a mysterious, but vengeful glare.

''He...he took over my body...he...he made me do terrible things...he did terrible things...''

He spoke with difficulty.

''He almost killed you...''

''He didn't.'' Crichton interrupted briefly.

''I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't.'' Crais went on. ''Talyn was mad. Angry. Furious, even.''

Crais saw Crichton pacing behind Aeryn.

''Crais, I want you to calm down, and tell us what happened. Was there a malfunction? Anything that can explain Talyn's behaviour.''

Crais opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come to him.

His eyes drifted upon Crichton.

Crichton looked back.

Crais groaned for a moment as his wound started to hurt again.

The shot had grazed him, but it still packed a punch.

Every time he moved his shoulder an incredible pain took him over.

''I...I...I am afraid there was none.'' Crais spoke.

Aeryn was afraid he might say that.

''But why would Talyn try to kill us?'' Aeryn said. ''Crais?''

Crais looked them in the eyes.

''He saw Crichton as a threat.'' he spoke.

''What?'' Aeryn said. ''A threat to whom?''

Crais seemed to turn paler by the microt.

''To us.'' he said.

Aeryn looked at Crais.

It all started to make sense now.

It was Talyn who tried to kill them.

It was Talyn who took over Crais, and confronted them about his emotions.

She should've known.

Only a child could've been so honest.

Only Talyn could've said those words. Not Crais.

Talyn spoke the words Crais could not say, but he did not understand them.

He did not understand the emotion those words carried.

Family.

Love.

''Love...'' Aeryn thought to herself, and the words echoed trough her mind.

She gazed into Crais's eyes.

''A threat to us.'' she said.

''Talyn acted the only way he thought was right.'' Crais said.

''He tried to kill us, Crais.'' Aeryn said.

''I wanted to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!'' Crais said. ''I have said before that Talyn's violent nature should not have been encouraged, but...''

''We did not encourage it!''

''Yes, you did! Remember the destruction of the Shadow Depository! And now killing has become normal for Talyn! He may be a Peacekeeper, but he will never know peace! Only death! Only...only...''

Crais suddenly dropped to the ground.

All this stress and anger proved to much for the already weakened captain.

''Help him!'' Aeryn yelled. ''I'll get some equipment from the infirmary!''

''What, that sauna?'' Crichton said, but Aeryn didn't hear or understand it.

''Crichton.'' she said as she stood in the doorway. ''All of this...''

Crichton turned around and looked at her.

''It's real.''

Crichton smiled.

''I know.'' he said.

''I know.'' he repeated as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Scorpius stepped on to the Command Deck once more. 

With a creepy, but victorious smile on his face.

''Hail Grand Chancellor Maryk's Command Carrier!'' Scorpius hollered at his inferiors.

The communications-officers did as he commanded.

''Connection established, sir.'' they spoke.

Scorpius's victorious smiled was replaced by an intimidating glare as Grand Chancellor Maryk stepped into view.

''What is the meaning of this, Scorpius?'' Maryk said.

''The meaning?'' Scorpius said. ''Grand Chancellor Maryk, with all do respect, I dare you to fake such ignorance again!''

Maryk immediately backed off.

''After all I have done for High Command, for the entire Peacekeeper race, you send an assassin to kill me!''

Two guards threw Xhalax Sun on to the ground in front of Scorpius.

She groaned in pain and fear as she looked up at the screen.

Maryk acted strong and powerful towards his men, but behind that mask of hope a cowardice despair reigned and roamed his heart, as he saw his agent lying helpless and defeated on the ground at Scorpius' feet.

''Your agent failed, Maryk!'' Scorpius said as he stepped over Xhalax, and closer to the screen, terrifying Maryk even more.

''And that means, that right now, you have declared war against me. The most powerful man in the universe.''

''Sir.'' lieutenant Zarrin said to Maryk. ''We're reading massive power readings coming from Scorpius's Command Carrier!''

Maryk heard his words but did not move a muscle.

''Today, it is time to rid the universe of the corrupt system that is Peacekeeperdom!''

Two figures emerged from the shadows.

One was Ahkna, who lovingly stepped beside Scorpius, and the second was a man with white skin and grey clothing, a Nebari.

''Cry havoc!'' Scorpius recited to his men. ''And let slip the dogs of war!''

* * *

The transmission ended, leaving everyone, on every Peacekeeper ship in the Armada, in a state of complete panick. 

They had all seen the power of Scorpius' weapon, as it destroyed the Scarran fleet.

And now it was aimed at them.

''Your orders, sir?'' lieutenant Zarrin asked.

Maryk did not move.

''Your orders, sir?''

* * *

Talyn drifted along the path of the asteroids. 

Unconscious. Undetected. Unharmed.

The gunship drifted through space, running on auxiliary power and unaware of the scale of things that took place not far from their position.

Aeryn took a shortcut to Talyn's infirmary, where a small pocket of gas still lingered, and where she had some difficulty finding the medical equipment she needed to treat Crais' wounds.

But all of a sudden the ship seemed to shake.

''What the frell?'' Aeryn said.

The entire Peacekeeper Armada moved to attack Scorpius before he could fire.

But they were all too late.

''Fire.'' Scorpius said.

The scientist wanted to obey, but his personal feelings got in the way.

''Do your duty!'' Scorpius said to the sweating scientist.

''My brother serves on the _'Chamila'_...'' the scientist said wavering.

Ahkna watched as Scorpius roared and threw the man aside to fire the weapon himself.

Three beams were generated like before, and they gathered at the front of the Carrier.

From there they merged into one powerful blue beam, which fired into open space and created a subspace rift, in which all ships would be sucked and destroyed.

''Divert all power to the engines!'' Maryk cried. ''Get us out of here!''

But it was pointless.

They would all die in Scorpius' deadly, blue, vortex.

* * *

''What the frell...'' 

Crichton couldn't believe what he was seeing.

''Behold.'' a voice suddenly said. ''The Wormhole Weapon.''

Jack stood in the centre of Command, gazing at Crichton with his cold eyes.

''Your responsibility.'' he went on. ''Their blood now sticks to your hands. Their deaths now lay on your conscience.''

''The entire Peacekeeper Armada.'' Crichton said. ''Obliterated. Crushed into oblivion.''

''We gave you the wormhole-knowledge.'' Jack spoke. ''And you mis-used it.''

* * *

The wormhole imploded on itself, and the weapon was stopped by a last blue beam into the vortex. 

Space returned to what it was.

But only a handful Prowlers drifted through space, as last survivors of a once proud and deadly army.

Now, only Scorpius' alliance remained, to rule the universe, in this alternate reality.

* * *

''But you can redeem yourself.'' Jack said. ''If you are the man I deemed you once to be.'' 

Jack raised his arm and pointed it at Crichton's face.

One moment he was staring in Jack's eyes, and the next moment all was blue.


	17. Die

A bright, hot sun was shining as the two men loaded their weapons, sitting at the bottom of a green valley.

Harvey put his lips to his trumpet.

The sound of that instrument echoed through the valley.

''The indians are coming, John!'' Harvey said smiling and out of breath. ''What are you going to do?''

Harvey wore traditional blue old cavalry clothing and a black hat, like they always wore in those old western movies, but John simply wore his Peacekeeper gear, shirt and vest.

Indians surrounded them from every angle, galloping towards them on their loyal grey horses.

''I'm going to do whatever I have to do.'' John answered. ''Whatever I always do. Save my ass and hope it's the end of it.''

''It'll never be the end of it, John.'' Harvey said. ''Peacekeepers, Scarrans and all the others... they will never stop hunting you. Not whilst the knowledge for ultimate power, that is hidden in your mind, patiently awaits extraction. They will come after you, and your friends, again and again and again...''

''And again, and again and again!'' John said. ''You're not exactly helping here, Wormtongue.''

Deadly arrows fell from the sky, after being launched from their bows.

''I'm only reminding you of the future, which you so eagerly wish to post-pone. But one day it'll all end, Crichton. One day.

''And when that day comes...'' Harvey said to himself, in places of John's mind where he could not hear his words.''...I will be here...making sure that you make the right decision...''

* * *

''Crichton!'' Pilot yelled over the comms. ''Commander!''

Pilot tried to contact John, but he was otherwise engaged and could not pick up the phone.

Two of his enemies had cornered him in infirmary, with nowhere else to go but to face certain death.

Aenos and Artokh fired spree after spree at each other in the corridor.

But Artokh had the advantage: his Scarran physiology was far superior then that of the Sebacean, and it's skin was far more resilient against pulse-blasts than that of a Sebacean.

''FACE IT, SEBACEAN!'' Artokh growled. ''Scarrans are far more superior then you weak Sebaceans!''

Aenos fired again and again at the Scarran, but he simply kept on walking through the many painful shots, until Artokh was finally close enough to aim his heatrays at the Peacekeeper.

''You ARE weak!'' Artokh said as the temperature rose.

Aenos fell to the ground in agony.

''Yo, Mr. Ed!'' Crichton hollered.

The Scarran released Aenos and turned to John with vengeful rage.

''You!'' he growled. ''You are mine!''

* * *

Heat burned John's face as he stared directly at the sun.

''I told you, you shouldn't have done that.'' Harvey said.

* * *

The Scarran pointed his deadly fingers at the human, paralysing his mind and muscles as John fell to the ground.

''Yeah,'' John said to Harvey. ''Bad move.''

Artokh growled.

''Vengeance is mine at last.'' Artokh said. ''John Crichton...''

''That's my name,'' John still managed to say whilst enduring terrible pains. ''...don't wear it out.''

Artokh increased the heat.

''You escaped my grasp the last time we met,'' he said.

''If I had a dime for every time I heard that...'' John whispered.

''...but now you see, there is nowhere left to run, nowhere left to hide...''

John's jokes only angered the Scarran even more.

''Now suffer as I have suffered. And die!''

And with John's death, Artokh would have fulfilled his mission, to capture or kill John Crichton, menace to the universe and the Scarran Empire; he would have avenged his brother's death, who was killed at the hands of Crichton's Nebari companion Chiana; he would have foiled Ahkna's plans to overthrow the Scarran throne by means of wormhole-weaponry; and he would have fulfilled his brother's mission, his mission to spy and foil Scorpius's plans.

''How one death can affect so much...'' Artokh said to himself.

* * *

John's mind was burning, but still he could hear Harvey's voice ringing in his ears.

''Grab your gun.'' he said. ''Overload it.''

''No.'' John said.

Harvey was surprised, but did not approve of his refusal. Refusal in this situation, meant death.

''So you WANT to die?'' Harvey asked John.

'' No.'' John answered.''I'm just not going to blow up Winona!''

Harvey shook his head.

* * *

''Scarran!'' Aenos cried, before jumping right on top of Artokh.

He fired at Artokh's chest at close range.

Painful, but not devastating.

Artokh threw the Peacekeeper from his back, staggered and fell on to his knees.

Now both attackers had entered the room, and John quickly grabbed Winona and started firing at both Aenos and Artokh.

''I'm still alive!'' John shouted, regaining his senses as cold air started blowing in his face again.

Artokh started firing his Scarran weapon at John and Aenos, who ducked simultaneously to avoid the deadly spree of blasts.

The medical cabinets against the wall were struck and were blown in apart.

Green goo and more tropical flora and ingredients which used to be stored in jars were now flying across the room, drenching mostly Aenos with purple slime and animal fat, as John quickly jumped to the other corner.

Some ingredients caused a chemical reaction as they fell on the floor and mixed, causing them to act really strangely.

One toxin burned a hole in the floor and another mixture created slimy purple bubbles which seemed to levitate above the ground.

Aenos slipped on these liquids and fell.

John quickly chose to flee to higher ground and jumped on one of the beds.

One of the jars exploded as they touched the ground.

John wondered for a microt what could have been in that jar, but soon turned to face his attackers again.

Artokh charged John, only to hit the wall as the human evaded his enraged attack.

John jumped away, only to misplace his foot into the hole in the ground.

The toxin was burning away the floor of the infirmary, revealing the tier beneath them.

John fell down into the corridor beneath them as the floor which he held on to crumbled within his hands.

* * *

Pilot cried in agony.

The toxin burned a hole through Moya's skin.

The pain was excruciating, for both him and Moya.

* * *

John groaned as he quickly rolled on his back, looking up at Artokh and Aenos, who looked down on him from the desintegrating infirmary.

Aenos jumped right on top of John, before he had a chance to run away.

''The Scarran's wrong, Crichton,'' Aenos said. ''You're mine!''

''You should've stayed in your cell!'' John hollered as he kicked him in the face.

Artokh followed Aenos down, jumping with an unexpected grace for such a huge, deadly reptilian.

John immediately backed away, falling against the walls as he reached for his weapons and started firing and running away.

Aenos ran after him, firing at John too.

Artokh followed, burning the interior of Moya with his hot fingers.

* * *

D'Argo arrived only a few microts late, carrying an unconscious Chiana on his back and holding his Qualta Blade firmly in his left hand.

''Crichton!'' he cried, but there came no response.

The only thing which remained was the destroyed infirmary, where everything in the room had fallen through the molten ground and into the lower tier.

The toxins effect was wearing out, which was a relief for both D'Argo and Pilot, because neither would have wanted for the toxin to melt away everything on Moya.

Some of the toxic liquids were still dripping on to the lower tier, where they burned slight craters into the floor, but nothing else. They had lost power and quantity, and it was slowly evaporating in the warm air which lingered because of the Scarran's presence.

''I've got to find them...'' D'Argo said.

''Pilot!'' he hollered as he turned around and started running into the direction from which he came. ''Where are they?''

* * *

''Yotz, what the frell is going on?'' Rygel said as gunfire started to grow louder and footsteps were coming in his direction.

''Pilot! Pilot!''

He zoomed into the Maintenance Bay.

''Pilot!?''

* * *

''Catch me if you can!'' John hollered, firing burst after burst upon Aenos.

* * *

''Rygel?'' Pilot replied.

''Close off all doors to the Maintenance Bay!'' the Hynerian cried. ''Do it! Now!''

''The Scarran can be here any minute!'' Rygel added. "Pilot!''

John fired another spree, walking backwards towards the Maintenance Bay, but when his ammo ran out he turned around to face his destination, only to see Dominar Rygel the Sixteenth standing in the centre of the room.

''Rygel?'' John said surprised.

''Crichton!??'' Rygel said.

''Rygel!'' John shouted as the doors closed. ''You son of a bitch! Don't close the doors! Let me in!''

He ran as fast as he could, but they were closed before he could reach them.

And now Crichton was, again, stuck in a bad, exposed, and troublesome place, and in a really bad place if you're trying to avoid getting killed.

''Crichton?!'' Aenos said, hunting his human prey. ''Crichton!''

* * *

''D'Argo!'' Rygel cried. ''He's alive! Crichton's alive! That frelling sunnavabitch is still alive!''

* * *

D'Argo moved as fast as he could to wherever Pilot directed him, and even if he did not have Pilot's help, he could have just followed the shouting.

* * *

''Crichton!'' Aenos cried. ''I know you're here!''

John stumbled through the corridors, hiding behind several bulkheads as he reloaded his weapons.

The ammo he had left was not enough to reload both guns properly, so John chose to stick with Winona and leave her sister on his belt.

''Crichton.'' Aenos said.

He was close.

John entered one of the storage-chambers on Moya and hid there, as he awaited a better timing for action.

''Scorpius will never stop hunting you!'' he cried. ''And you know what...nor shall I!''

''Screw you, Aenos.'' John said, hidden somewhere in the large storage-room. ''

Aenos smiled. His suspicions were confirmed.

Now he knew John was hiding in this chamber.

The guerilla-approach, Crichton himself called it.

* * *

''The DIE HARD way.'' Harvey said, shaking his head with a big grin on his face, skulking in the shadows beside John.

''You do know John McClane is a fictitious character?'' Harvey spoke. ''And even if he really was alive, he'd be dead by now.''

''Shut up, Santa Clause.'' John said to the clone in his head. ''You're making me lose my concentration.''

Harvey smiled.

''You do know that this doesn't make any difference!'' John hollered to Aenos from the darkness. ''The Scarran will kill us both in the end! So why not work together on this??''

* * *

Aenos fired at a place where he thought he saw Crichton.

But he wasn't there.

''You seem to forget, John,'' Aenos said. ''I already died once. Or at least my clone did. In front of my very eyes.'' 

Aenos leaped from shadow to shadow, aiming his weapon at everything which seemed to move.

''I'm not afraid of dying anymore, Crichton.'' he said witty and honest. ''Are you?''

''Good question.'' John replied from the darkness.

''Bad answer.'' Harvey said.

* * *

''You live in my mind, but you don't understand the language, Harv.'' John said.

''You know nothing of what goes on in my mind.''

''But I do know, John.'' Harvey said. ''More than you will ever know.''

John waved Harvey's image from his mind as he heard Aenos's footfalls come closer, but the neural clone was persistent.

''Once I asked you a question.'' Harvey said. ''Why not kill yourself? By ending your own life you extract the ultimate vengeance upon Scorpius! But you feared death.''

''Not anymore.'' John said to Harvey. ''I have hope now. I've always had hope. I just didn't see it. Hopes of returning to Earth. Hopes of returning to Moya. Hopes of seeing my friends again.''

John turned his back on the neural clone as he gazed upon the sky in his mind.

''I thought vengeance was the one thing that kept me going.'' John said. ''But I was wrong.''

Harvey approached the human again as he turned around.

''Aeryn is still alive, Harv.'' John said. ''She's still alive.''

Zhaan's final words still echoed through his mind.

''Vengeance no longer drives my actions, Harv.'' John said. ''It's love. Or merely the hope for love. The hope of finding my soulmate. The one who you spend your entire life with. Until the end of time. Until my dying day.''

John stared into Harvey's lifeless eyes.

''And I've found mine. It was Aeryn. My hope. My love. My everything. And I will see her again. I will find her. I will...!"

* * *

John jumped up in front of Aenos and fired upon the Peacekeeper.

Two shots hit him directly on the chest, and he only barely escaped the chamber, with severe wounds on his body.

''You will pay for this, Crichton.'' Aenos muttered, coughing up blood on the floor. ''You will pay...''

* * *

D'Argo looked at Chiana, unconscious still.

He thought he heard her wake up, but she was still fast asleep.

No, D'Argo heard something else. A dark strange growl somewhere close, hidden in the darkness.

''The Scarran.'' D'Argo said as he lowered Chiana on to the ground and grabbed his trusty Qualta Blade.

* * *

''Pilot!'' Rygel cried.

It took him a while to get there, but he finally did, zooming through various access-shafts on his levitating throne to get to Pilot's Den.

''Pilot, what the frell is going on?'' Rygel said. ''I'm...I'm hearing all kinds of things around this ship...and seeing things too.

Scarrans, Peacekeepers, Crichton...I'm afraid I'm losing my mind, Pilot!''

''You are not losing your mind, Dominar.'' Pilot said gracefully as his arms did what his multi-tasking mind commanded.

''This is all lunacy...Crichton is dead...no, he can't be alive...''

''But he is, Dominar.'' Pilot said. ''He is!''

* * *

Aenos hurried into the closest chamber and opened every closet or cabinet which he could find, and took out all blankets or cloth he could find.

Painfully he opened his jacket and lifted his shirt, revealing many scars, and two bloody wounds.

Quickly he wrapped the blanket around his waist and chest and pulled it tight, so it would keep pressure on his painful wounds.

After he had done this he lowered his shirt and wanted to grab his weapon, which he left on a table near the cabinet, but it wasn't there.

Instead, he felt the temperature rise in the chamber and a hot claw around his neck.

''Peacekeeper.'' Artokh growled.

Aenos tried to resist. He tried to escape the Scarran's grasp, but he couldn't.

''Twice have you thwarted my efforts to kill Crichton...'' Artokh said. ''For that alone I should kill you right now...''

Aenos struggled but Artokh pressed his claws against his wounds.

''I could snap you're neck right now...or even better...'' Artokh went on. ''I see some liquids from the infirmary on your jacket.''

Aenos touched the purple goo with his fingers.

''Highly flammable liquids.'' Artokh said. ''One little spark could set you on fire, and burn you to ashes.''

Aenos felt the Scarran's hands become warmer and warmer, and beginning to burn straight through his leather vest.

''But I care little if you live or die.''Artokh said. ''I only want one thing, and that is Crichton. Primarily his head.''

Aenos could smell the smoke coming from his jacket.

''So I'm going to give you, a choice.'' Artokh continued. ''Either you stay out of my way...or die.'' Artokh growled.

The liquids on Aenos's jacket started to boil, and Aenos could feel it burning in his skin.

''I suggest you choose quickly, Peacekeeper.'' Artokh said. ''Or I will make that decision for you...''

''Release me, Scarran!'' Aenos cried. ''Release me!''

Artokh stopped, but in return threw him across the room, against the other wall.

Aenos groaned as he felt his back return to normal.

He coughed up blood, as he turned around, and discovered Artokh to be gone.

''Scarran!'' Aenos hollered.

Aenos roared in rage.

''You should've killed me, Scarran!'' Aenos cried.

* * *

''Now, let us return to the bloody business of the day.'' John said as he entered the corridor with Winona ready to fire.

John whistled as if he were calling for his dog.

''Here puppy...'' he added.

He jumped around the corner, aiming his weapon at whatever would move, but the corridor was empty.

''I'm huntin' wabbits.'' John muttered, before whistling again.

''Crichton!'' D'Argo suddenly cried. ''Crichton!''

''D'Argo?'' John asked, seeing the big guy entering the same corridor as him. ''D'Argo!''

John smiled as he lowered his weapon.

''Man oh man, am I glad to see YOU...!''

The Scarran suddenly appreared, before Crichton could finish his sentence.

He pushed D'Argo aside and walked towards John, aiming his hot, mindprobing fingers at the human.

''D'Argo!'' John cried before he grabbed Winona and started firing at the Scarran.

D'Argo grabbed his Blade and fired at the Scarran's back.

At first it seemed they got the Scarran, but he quickly jumped aside, and John and D'Argo almost fired upon each other.

All of a sudden, D'Argo saw Aenos standing in the corner of his eyese, coming from the same corridor Artokh appeared.

He quickly changed his aim and fired at the Peacekeeper, who immediately fired back.

* * *

''What...where am I?'' Chiana muttered.

She slowly returned to the land of the living.

''What the frell is going on?''

Was she still on Moya?

She could feel she was not in Pilot's Den anymore.

Sounds of gunshots and growls and blasts were heard in the background.

What was happening?

She was blind and could not see.

So instead she tried to listen.

Yes, she still was on Moya.

She could hear Moya's familiar, loving hum.

With her hands she touched the walls and she felt that she was in one of the corridors.

But where?

''D'Argo?'' Chiana said. ''D'Argo!''

* * *

''D'Argo, I need some help here!'' John cried.

He was running out of ammo and the Scarran was approaching real fast.

D'Argo saw the danger and immediately made up his mind.

After firing some last shots at Aenos he grabbed his Qualta Blade firmly in his hands and threw it straight at the Scarran.

The Blade pierced right through his stomach.

Green blood was gushing from the wound (some of it gushing in Crichton's face).

John tried to take the opportunity to push the Scarran to the floor, but the Scarran simply grabbed Crichton's hand in a much quicker reflex and threw him over his shoulder, towards D'Argo, where he fell to the floor.

Aenos fired at the now unarmed Luxan, but as Crichton crawled up and saw the Peacekeeper, he immediately decided to return the favour to D'Argo.

He fired at the Peacekeeper, who was thereby forced to back off.

''Crichton...'' Artokh said, with green blood oozing from his mouth and stomach.

''You cannot kill me...my vengeance is immortal!''

Artokh still walked, towards John and D'Argo, although he should be dead or dying.

He staggered towards the duo, with D'Argo's Qualta Blade sticking out of his guts.

Both were afraid of the Scarran, but soon they discovered that there was nothing to fear.

The Scarran's strength and senses were fading away.

D'Argo walked towards Artokh, put his hands around his Qualta Blade and pulled it out of the Scarran's body.

Artokh fell to the ground, in a puddle of his own green blood.

''I will avenge my brother's murder...'' Artokh still managed to say. ''I will avenge...my brother...''

Those were his last words.

* * *

''You killed the Scarran.'' Aenos said. ''Well done. But now...What are you going to do, Crichton?''

Aenos appeared, aiming his weapon at D'Argo's head.

''It's his life, or yours.'' Aenos said. ''Two options...what are you going to choose?''

Harvey patiently awaited John's answer.

''I'll choose the third option.'' John Crichton said. ''I'll choose your life.''

He punched the Sebacean in his face. Again and again, until he dropped his weapon and fell to the ground, on to his back.

As Aenos looked up, he stared down the barrel of John's gun, Winona.

''Finally.'' Aenos said. ''You should've killed me a long time ago.''

He had a strange glare in his eyes.

''It's only right that I should die here. The place where my old team died. This place. This Leviathan. The place where I started my mission, and now the place where I shall end it. Where you shall end it.''

D'Argo stood behind John, watching this exchange of words.

''You...'' Aenos said to the Luxan. ''You and you're frelling mercy. Couldn't kill me in cold blood. And so you ruined my life...''

Aenos' facial expression suddenly changed.

''Kill me!'' he shouted. ''Kill me, Crichton! And let's hope my place in the afterlife has not been taken by that tragic clone of mine. And someday, Crichton...I will meet you there...I'll promise you that..''

John simply looked at the Peacekeeper.

''What are you waiting for?'' Aenos said. ''Shoot me! Kill me! Come on!''

''Did you send that message to Scorpius?'' John suddenly asked.

The glare in Aenos' eyes suddenly shifted.

''Did you?''

But Aenos did not answer his question.

He attacked John, grabbing hold of his gun and pressing it firmly against his own forehead, and before either John or D'Argo knew it, a shot was heard and Aenos was dead.

* * *

''You couldn't have done anything about it, John.'' D'Argo said to his friend.

''He wanted to die. Nothing could have changed that.''

John sighed.

''I know you're right, D'Argo.'' John said. ''But a part of me will probably never accept that.''

He looked at the Luxan, who looked back with a kind and supporting shine in his eyes.

''Why does everything we do always result in bloodshed, and death?'' John said.

D'Argo did not know the answer.

''Look on the bright side, John.'' the Luxan said.

''You're alive. And you're here, with you're friends. What more could anyone want?''

John turned to D'Argo with a passion in his eyes.

''Where's Aeryn?'' he asked.

* * *

''D'Argo?'' Chiana cried. ''Can you hear me? D'Argo?''

Where the frell was he?

''D'Ar-''

''I'm here...'' D'Argo said.

Chiana followed his voice down the corridor.

''D'Argo? What happened?'' Chiana asked. ''Who attacked me?''

''That's all over now.'' D'Argo said. ''You no longer need to worry about that.''

Chiana felt the Luxan's soft, gloved hands on her face.

''I was just attacked D'Argo.'' Chiana said. ''You can't just...just not tell me...tell me!''

''Everything's solved.'' D'Argo said to calm her. ''No threat. No danger. Just...''

''Just what?'' the blind Nebari girl said.

''There's someone here to see you.''

''What?'' Chiana said surprised. ''Someone wants to see me? Who?''

''Chiana...'' a voice suddenly said.

Her heart jumped.

Her hands started shaking.

She didn't know why.

''Who's there?'' Chiana said to the darkness.

For a moment she could've sworn she saw something, but knowing she was blind, she forgot about it.

''It's me...'' the voice said.

''But...''

All of a sudden she felt someone touching her chin.

Soft, strong hands.

She could hear him breathing.

Slowly.

For a moment she could've sworn she could hear his heart beating.

''Crichton?'' she asked.

''Crichton...is that you?''

''It's me, Pip.'' John said.

She started crying. She hated herself for it, but that didn't stop her from doing so anyway.

''But it can't be...'' Chiana said trying to back away. ''You died. You're dead.''

But his voice. His smell. His touch.

All those senses told her otherwise.

''It's you?'' Chiana said. ''Is it really you?''

''Alive and kicking. As always.'' John said.

Chiana jumped right on top of the human, screaming her lungs out, and touching every motra on his body.

"I don't believe it!'' she screamed. ''It's really you...!''

John couldn't stop laughing.


	18. Mortal

Things are now set in motion, which cannot be reversed.

We can only wait and see what the outcome will be.

* * *

''What the heck is this?'' Crichton asked, gazing upon a large blue plane of existence from three different positions and views.

''Our last encounter left a residual link between our minds.'' Jack answered.

''Right. Got it.'' Crichton said.

Jack circled the human, standing in the centre of this large blue dimension in their minds.

This level of shared consciousness and linked minds.

''You are something unrealized.'' Jack said.

''Something that could have been. A man of different choices. A different life. But still...you are John Crichton.''

John was confused.

What was he saying?

''I...I don't understand...'' Crichton muttered.

''During our last encounter the ancients embedded something deep within your memory. The equations to create wormholes. It wasn't meant to be accessed consciously, but merely to guide you.''

After Jack said this, a short but deadly silence followed.

''Somehow you found that knowledge.'' Jack said. ''And you misused it.''

John stared out in front of him, knowing Jack was right.

''You helped in the creation of a wormhole-weapon, killing millions of innocent lives...'' Jack went on. ''And if you were the real John Crichton, I would've killed you, right now.''

John didn't know what to say.

''But in these other realities, there are other rules.Unrealized can become realized when you affect the course of the timelines.''

''Choice.'' John said.

''Exactly.'' Jack answered.

Jack waved with his hand, only slightly, and an image appeared out of nowhere, right in front of them.

''Who is this Scorpius?'' Jack asked. ''I have traveled far, and everywhere I go, his name is mentioned. Why is that?''

''Scorpius.'' John said. ''He is obsessed with wormholes.''

''Why?'' Jack asked.

''Revenge.'' John answered.

Images of John's memory appeared in John's mind, but they were not his own memories.

''He showed me this the first day I met him.'' John said.

They were Scorpius' memories.

Memories of his childhood, aboard a Scarran Dreadnought.

Being tortured.

Being in a terrible state, of pain and blood.

No love. No warmth.

Only heat and hatred.

Hatred which lead him to kill his Scarran torturer and teacher, and join the Peacekeepers.

''He showed me this.'' John said. ''He showed me that he did not seek ultimate power. He only wanted revenge. And in return, he would get me home.''

Another silence followed.

''So you knew that this Scorpius would use the technology to attack the Scarrans. You aided him, knowing that he would massacre an entire race and civilization!''

John remained silent.

''I expected better of you, John.'' Jack said.

''The Scarrans are monsters...'' John tried to say.

''But living beings nonetheless!'' Jack said.

Jack calmed down again.

''And now another civilisation had to pay the price for your mistakes. The future of the entire universe, now rests in your hands, Commander John Crichton. And I ask you, what will you do?''

* * *

Aeryn entered the Command Deck, suspecting trouble.

She dropped everything she held in her hands and immediately reached for her gun.

''Jack, what are you doing?'' she hollered.

He was standing on the Command Deck, with his hand pointed at John's face, who stood as frozen in a stasis of sort.

Unreachable.

''Jack, release him! Let him go!'' Aeryn said.

Jack's eyes moved only slightly as he looked upon her.

''Let him go, NOW!''

John fell to the floor, gasping for air.

''I am sorry, Aeryn Sun.'' Jack said sincere.

''I bet you are.'' Aeryn said.

She did not lower her weapon.

''A couple of microts ago, I was laying you down upon a table.'' Aeryn went on. ''You were unconscious.''

''Yes, I was.'' Jack said.

''Frell you.'' Aeryn said. ''You are lying. You were never unconscious. You were lying and waiting and manipulating and frelling with our minds!''

Aeryn wondered what Jack could have done to Crichton.

Did Jack try to brainwash him?

He entered John's mind before. What would stop Jack from doing so again?

Aeryn stared into Jack's frozen, emotionless eyes.

What if he was doing it to her, right now?

Making her believe everything around her is real. To create a reaction. An answer. A truth.

But to find truth by means of lying is never the right course of action.

''No, Aeryn Sun.'' Jack said. ''This is real.''

He stared back into her eyes.

''You know this is real.''

He was reading her mind.

For a microt Aeryn could've sworn she saw a hint of sadness in Jack's eye, but as she blinked it was gone, and the cold expression on the Ancient's face had returned.

''Look out the viewscreen, Aeryn.'' Jack said.

Aeryn did not trust the Ancient, whose motives and methods were unknown to her, but she did look out the screen.

''What the frell?'' Aeryn said, as she lowered her weapon in her fear and confusion. ''This can't be right.''

She unknowingly lowered her weapon and immediately checked Talyn's sensors, where she discovered both her fear and confusion to be correct.

The entire Peacekeeper Armada was gone.

Only a small blue echo remained, which faded away slowly into the black, cold void of outer space.

''What happened?'' Aeryn asked. ''Who did this?''

She looked at Jack and John, before looking at the viewscreen again.

''Stupid question.'' she said as she saw the silhouette of a Peacekeeper Command Carrier in the darkness of space.

* * *

Xhalax was taken to another cell, for a reason unknown to her.

Something about a smell in the other cell.

Remains of a corpse.

Xhalax didn't really care.

She was thrown into a new, smaller cell.

Again with only a small window to provide light.

''You again, eh?'' Stark said. ''I thought they'd lock you up someplace nicer this time. Somewhere away from the psycho Banik.''

Xhalax looked the slave in his only visible eye.

''What's the matter, Peacekeeper?'' Stark asked. ''You seem troubled.''

Xhalax turned her face away.

''Strange.'' the Banik muttered. ''You seem familiar somehow. I don't know why...''

''Shut up, Banik.'' Xhalax said. ''Silence is what I crave now.''

''That'll be a first.'' Stark said, but then it suddenly hit him.

''You saw it, didn't you?'' he suddenly said. ''You did, didn't you?''

Xhalax remained in the shadow, but Stark knew her eyes were fixed on him.

The Banik grew afraid and weak as his thoughts dwelled on the pain he felt a few moments ago.

''So much pain. So much death.'' Stark spoke. ''What was it? Tell me, please! No, wait! Don't tell me, I really don't want to know...''

Xhalax stood up.

The Banik's words no longer confused her.

They somehow made sense.

Xhalax had seen what just happened, but still the images of what had transpired did not reach her brain yet.

Everything she fought for.

Everything she once thought right.

All was gone in one single burst of blue energy.

Now the galaxy lied in Scorpius' hands.

He, and his triumvirate of terror.

* * *

''Well done.'' Scorpius said over the comms, to everyone under his command.

''I have brought peace to the universe. I have destroyed the violent Scarran Empire, and obliterated the corrupt Peacekeeper High Council, and all of their pawns.''

Every single soul on board that Carrier listened to Scorpius' words. Their new leader. Their commander.

Their Emperor.

''Without your help and support, without all of you, none of this would have happened.''

''Without Crichton's knowledge, you mean.'' Ahkna whispered amused into Scorpius' ear.

''And therefore I thank you.'' Scorpius went on, as though he had not heard Ahkna's words.

''Within two arns we will commence our return to Peacekeeper space. Home is where we shall begin the construction of the new order.''

Scorpius sighed.

''We have written history today, people.'' he said. ''Although blood has been spilled this day, rejoice in the fact that peace has returned to our universe.

''You do know this will lead to a civil war without end?'' the Nebari senator said to Scorpius as he terminated the transmission.

He leaned toward Scorpius in a subtle, but brutal way.

''You should not doubt us. Or our methods.'' Ahkna said to the Nebari. ''We just conquered the Scarran AND Peacekeeper worlds in one day. Something the Nebari could never have accomplished. Not in a billion years.''

''Although you speak truth, you...agressive...woman...you did not answer my question.'' the senator spoke.

''The war has not ended here. It has only just begun.''

''Oh, I don't doubt that.'' Scorpius spoke.

He smiled creepily, but gently to the Nebari senator.

''But resistance will be futile, as my weapon will crush everything in it's path.'' Scorpius went on. ''This Command Carrier is now the most advanced, and most dangerous, battle-unit in the universe. Something which will make everyone think twice before attacking us.''

The Nebari bowed his head and stepped back.

Scorpius knew the Nebari appalled the 'flaws' in their characters, but he also knew that even this powerful Nebari senator would not dare to stand against Scorpius or his wormhole-weapon.

Scorpius' alliance with the Nebari was only forged because of Scorpius' necessity for a new army to keep the peace in the galaxy.

A new army of Peacekeepers, which would follow Scorpius' orders.

''Yesterday, we were mere mortals.'' the Nebari senator said. ''Today, we are Gods.''

''How true.'' Scorpius said. ''There is nothing left to stand in our way of universal conquest.''

''Nothing.'' Scorpius repeated. ''No-one.''

Suddenly a beep was heard on one of the scientist's consoles, whose sensors were picking up a vessel drifting away from the asteroid-field, and into open space.

Ahkna immediately checked the console, scaring the Sebacean scientists with her deadly and agressive Scarran looks.

''A vessel is appearing out of the asteroid-field.'' Ahkna said. ''The readings show it to be Peacekeeper.''

Scorpius gently pushed the Nebari senator aside and gazed at the console.

''Isn't that Crichton's gunship?'' Ahkna asked.

Scorpius' smile faded away from his face.

''Didn't you say...you were going to take care of him?'' Ahkna asked.

Scorpius did not answer.

* * *

The Command Carrier turned to face the much smaller, unconscious Leviathan gunship which was floating adrift through space.

''They know we're here.'' Aeryn said, viewing the sensor-console.

The Carrier floated towards them, in a slow and graceful manner, but intimidating nonetheless.

''The Carrier seems different.'' Aeryn said, noticing the differences as they got closer.

''Enhancements, and modifications.'' Crichton answered. ''You name it.''

He looked at Jack from the corner of his eyes.

''Wormhole-technology.'' Aeryn said.

''That thing is an abomination.'' Jack said. ''It should be destroyed, before it destroys every living being in the galaxy.''

The Ancient stood on the Command Deck like a statue, gazing out the forward view portal.

He did not blink or move.

* * *

''John Crichton is nothing but a nuisance.'' Ahkna said. ''A feeble, puny little man.''

''Then why bother destroy him?'' Scorpius asked retorically.

''He's a danger to our entire campaign, my love.'' Ahkna said. ''He will be nothing but a threat to us. You said this yourself.''

''You underestimate Crichton.'' Scorpius said. ''You don't know him as I do.''

''And I don't desire to.'' Ahkna said. ''But we do have to settle this.''

Scorpius touched her face lovingly, but calculated, as if Ahkna could bite her any microt.

''Right now.'' Ahkna said, pulling his hand away.

* * *

''What are you going to do, John?'' Aeryn asked.

She looked at him, and John looked back.

''Don't.'' she said.

''What?'' he asked.

''I know that look. You're going to do something stupid.'' Aeryn said.

''Just trust me on this one.'' Crichton said after hesitating.

* * *

Something occured to Crichton.

Something which he hadn't thought about.

Something which he should've thought about.

* * *

Aeryn did not understand why Crichton was staring at her.

''They're hailing us.'' Aeryn said as another console started to chirp.

She stumbled upon Crais's unconscious body and immediately decided to do what she had forgotten: help the poor captain.

As Aeryn turned her back, Crichton established the connection, and Scorpius's face appeared on the view portal.

''Crichton.'' Scorpius said. ''You lucky human.''

''Right on the money, as usual.'' Crichton said.

''You are lucky to have been out of range when the weapon was activated.'' Scorpius said. ''If not, you would have been destroyed like all the other ships in the fleet.''

''You say this as if it were an accident,'' Crichton said. ''But I know it couldn't have been. Hell, I designed the entire weapon. It's accident-free.''

''Now it is you, who is right, John.'' Scorpius said.

Aeryn looked at Scorpius, and then her eyes wandered and saw Jack, gazing back at her.

''I ordered the attack upon the Peacekeeper Armada.'' Scorpius said.

''They tried to kill me, John, but they underestimated me, and my wrath.''

''Clearly.'' Crichton spoke. ''Seeing they're all dead.''

Scorpius closed his eyes.

''Murder has become a habit for you.'' Crichton said. ''It never ends with just one death, doesn't it?''

Still Scorpius said nothing.

''No, Scorpius.'' Crichton said. ''It's a long and bloody path you are walking down, and I refuse to walk down that path with you.''

''Of course you won't.'' Scorpius replied.

''Absolute power, Scorpius.'' Crichton said.

''Absolutely.'' Scorpius replied, finishing Crichton's words.

Crichton and Scorpius now stared at each other with nothing left to say.

''Terminate the transmission.'' Scorpius said as he turned and walked away.

But Ahkna refused to let this conversation end this way.

''Are you seriously considering to let this man go free?'' Ahkna asked.

Both Crichton and Aeryn now looked upon the viewscreen, seeing a strange, Scarran female approaching Scorpius.

''Crichton is not a threat.'' Scorpius said.

''He is!'' Ahkna contradicted. ''Don't let your friendship with this man cloud your judgement!''

Scorpius growled.

''He is the only man, besides you, who knows everything about the wormhole-knowledge, and every single weakness of this Carrier! If he refuses to join us, he must die!''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' Crichton spoke. ''Who the hell is this... woman?''

''Sir?'' one of the officers on the Command Deck said, awaiting further orders.

Scorpius gazed in Ahkna's eyes, as he made an decision.

''I am sorry, Crichton.'' Scorpius said dissapointed.

''What?'' Crichton muttered.

''Goodbye.'' Scorpius concluded as he gave the signal to end the transmission.

* * *

Ahkna looked at Scorpius.

''Deploy the weapon.'' Scorpius said softly to his scientists.

They nodded and immediately went off to prepare for the weapon's activation.

* * *

As another console began chiming, Aeryn let go of Crais for a moment and checked the console.

''The sensors are detecting strange amounts of energy-readings coming from the Carrier.'' she said.

Crichton gazed upon the Carrier.

''He's activating the wormhole-weapon.'' Crichton said.

* * *

The Banik was humming some unknown tune in the dark, which Xhalax tried to ignore.

''What the frell are you doing?'' Xhalax asked.

Stark immediately hid whatever he held in his hands before.

''I have nothing. Nothing. I have nothing in my hands, you crazy Peacekeeper.''

He showed her his weary, gloved hands.

''See? I have nothing! My hands, they are empty!''

Xhalax pushed the Banik away.

''Never get this close to me again, you hear me??'' Xhalax said.

Stark was rattled and sat trembling like a frightened child in the corner.

Until his eyes caught something which had fallen on to the ground.

He immediately jumped to grab it but Xhalax beat him to it.

''What is this?'' she said.

''It's mine!'' Stark cried, behaving erratically and agressive, however he did not dare to get close to Xhalax, fearing another violent touch.

''Give it to me! My baby! That which is mine! Mine!!!''

Stark lost it and attacked Xhalax, driving her to the other side of the cell.

As Stark retrieved his precious item he immediately jumped back to his own side of the cell.

''This is mine! Mine!'' he shouted. ''My side, your side! MY SIDE, YOUR SIDE!''

Stark calmed down with heavy breaths.

After a short silence, Xhalax dared to break it.

''What is it?'' she asked the Banik.

Stark was afraid to reveal his precious secret to the Peacekeeper, but in the end, because she already knew of it's existence, he told her anyway.

''It's a magnetic crypt encoder.'' Stark said. ''Something I've kept for quite a while now, never knowing that it could save my life this day...''

''What the frell are you talking about, slave?'' Xhalax asked.

''This little device can decode the door's locking mechanism.'' Stark said as he approached the door. ''But it can only attempt one sequence at a time...''

Xhalax laughed at the insane Banik's attempt to break out of that cell.

''You must be insane thinking that that little device of yours can break you out of this cell.'' she said.

''It could take years before that device will ever reach the right sequence. And even if you do get out...where do you want to go? You're on a frelling Command Carrier!''

She laughed and laughed again, but all of a sudden a slight chirp was heard and the door opened.

Xhalax stopped laughing.

Stark looked at the Peacekeeper with a manic look in his eye before running out that door.

''Banik!'' Xhalax cried.

''He's going to get us both killed.'' Xhalax said as she followed him out of the cell.

* * *

''How much time have we got left?'' Jack asked Crichton.

''An arn or so.'' Crichton answered. ''Give or take a few microts.''

''Why would they bother to engage us with the wormhole-weapon?'' Aeryn asked, ''Why won't they use their frag cannons?''

''The Carrier's frag cannons are part of the weapon.'' Crichton answered. ''Every single system aboard that Carrier, is part of the weapon. So technically it's their only weapon.''

Aeryn understood.

''But it can really pack a punch.'' Crichton added.

On the view-screen they now saw the Command Carrier back away from their target, to give room for the immense destructive powers of the wormhole-weapon.

''We need options.'' Crichton said to Aeryn.

''Whatever we do, we're going to need Talyn.'' Aeryn replied.

''Damn,'' Crichton said. ''I was afraid you might say that.''

Crichton could still see Gilina's dying face in front of his eyes.

''Can't we pilot this thing on our own?'' Crichton asked Aeryn.

''No, we can't.'' Aeryn said. ''We need Talyn...and to get to Talyn, we need Crais.''

As Aeryn attended to Crais again, she could still feel the burning eyes of the Ancient burn through the back of her head.

* * *

''What happened?'' Crais asked as he woke up.

''You fainted.'' Aeryn said.

He immediately sensed the presence of the Command Carrier nearby, and the unpleasant feeling of being targeted.

''Why haven't they destroyed us yet?'' Crais asked.

''They want to...but they haven't fully powered up yet.'' Crichton answered.

Crais was a little bit surprised by Crichton, as if he had forgotten that he was still alive in this unrealized reality.

''Then we have to StarBurst...'' Crais said painfully. ''Immediately...!''

He tried to stand up but he was too weak.

''We mustn't flee.'' Jack suddenly said.

''We must destroy the Carrier.''

''No.'' Aeryn suddenly said, surprising both Crais and Crichton.

''I say we just do the exact opposite. We run.''

''Aeryn...'' Jack tried to say.

''You have lied and manipulated us from the very beginning. We will no longer listen to you...''

''Scorpius must be stopped, before he will destroy the entire universe...'' Jack said.

''Only in this reality.'' Aeryn said. ''No...your manipulations will end here, JACK. You will take us back, right now...!''

''No.'' a voice suddenly said.

Aeryn looked behind her and saw Crichton standing up.

''This is my reality.'' Crichton said. ''You have no right to condemn this reality to death or enslavement. Not this reality, not this universe!''

''John...''

''No...'' Crichton said. ''This is all my fault. I gave Scorpius the wormhole-knowledge. I helped in the construction of the weapon. I might as well have pulled the trigger myself!''

''He is manipulating you, Crichton!'' Aeryn said. ''You know this!''

''He is a good man, Aeryn.'' Crichton stated. ''He may have been in my mind, but I have also been in his.''

Crichton got even closer to Aeryn.

''He only wants to protect his species from harm.'' he added.

''I believe that.'' Aeryn said. ''But I also believe that he would not hesitate in sacrificing either of us, for his cause.''

Jack gazed into her hurt eyes.

''Jack has his mission. I have my hope of seeing Earth again.'' Crichton said. ''Crais here has his precious gunship. But what do you have, Aeryn?''

Aeryn was surprised by Crichton's agressive statement, and as she gazed into his eyes, she felt the urge to answer that question, which she knew had only one possible answer.

But she couldn't say it.

She was too afraid.

''Do you remember what you said to me not so long ago?'' Crichton asked. ''When I told you I was doubting about whether this was all real. And you said it was.''

Aeryn listened to his words.

''I no longer doubt that you are real. That all of this is real.'' Crichton said. ''But do you? Do you doubt my existence? Do you think I'm not real? Not as real as the other Crichton? Your Crichton? The real Crichton?''

Crichton knew, or at least guessed what happened to the other John Crichton.

By what Jack said, and Aeryn did not say.

He could see it in her eyes right now.

The other Crichton died.

''My thoughts are real.'' Crichton went on. ''My emotions are real. My senses, my actions, my love is real.''

Crais saw this man gaze into Aeryn's eyes. He sighed, knowing that that man could not be him.

''I am John Crichton.'' Crichton finally said. ''And I am going to do the right thing. I am going to defend myself. And I am going to defend my reality.''


	19. Choices

Crichton entered Command with an uneasy feeling in his stomach which he could not describe.

The Command Carrier was still visible on the view-screen, powering up weapons and gazing at them with a deadly smile.

''John?'' Jack asked as he saw the human standing absent-minded in the doorway, staring at the Command Carrier.

''How much time do you reckon we have?'' Crichton asked the Ancient.

''50 microts.'' Jack said.

''I reckon less.'' Crichton said. ''We don't stand a chance.''

Crais looked at the human, knowing what conversation he just had.

''I've got a hundred plans in my mind right now.'' Crichton said. ''But none of them will probably work.''

''Tell me.'' Jack said.

Crichton sighed as he looked at the Ancient, standing by the view portal.

''We could try to access the Carrier's mainframe by using my command codes,'' Crichton said. ''...and override their security to de-activate the weapon, or even causing it to malfunction.''

Crichton scratched his head.

''But...'' he added. ''Scorpius would have probably terminated my codes by now, knowing that I would use it to my advantage.'' Crichton finished.

Crais knew Crichton was probably right.

Scorpius was a tactical genius. They were no match for him, or his weapon.

''Option number two.'' Crichton went on as he stepped into the centre of Command, standing under and looking up at Talyn's central nervous system.

''Talyn.'' Crichton said as he looked upon Crais.

''His mental state is questionable at the moment.'' Crais answered as he approached Crichton. ''He could help us, but then again, he could kill us.''

''So now we're left with one final option.'' Crichton said. ''The one thing that can stop Scorpius' wormhole-weapon.''

Crais touched the still painful scar on his shoulder, wondering what final option they had, either then a tactical retreat, or in other words, run away while they still could.

Crais knew Jack had the power to open a wormhole and get them out of this dangerous situation, but he also knew Jack would not run.

He had his mission, to protect the sanctuary of his species, against hostile species capable of wormhole-travel, and building wormhole-weaponry.

Crais was hesitant in his curiosity as he saw the look in Crichton's eyes.

''We'll be clasping at straws here. And it's going to be very close.'' Crichton went on.

''But it can be done.'' Jack said.

''What?'' Crais asked.

''We fight fire with fire.'' Crichton said to the Peacekeeper captain.

''We're going to build another wormhole-weapon.''

Crichton spoke softly, because although his body was standing there at the centre of Talyn's Command centre, his mind was somewhere else.

Stuck in memories.

With Aeryn, and the conversation they had only a moment ago:

* * *

''Aeryn...'' Crichton said as he followed Aeryn into the corridor, just out of Command.

''Aeryn, would you stop!''

But she kept on walking away from him.

''I need you!'' Crichton cried.

Aeryn closed her eyes and stopped, feeling the powerful impact of those words cut right through her like a blade.

''I can't do this without you.''

Aeryn could feel his lips without touching them.

She could hear his heart without placing her head on his chest.

She could feel his hair through her fingers, without lifting her arms.

''I have made mistakes.'' Crichton said. ''It took Jack's help to make me realize just that. No-one must have the ability to control the wormholes.''

''So what are you going to do?'' Aeryn said. ''Are you going to destroy the Command Carrier? Are you going to do your duty?''

Crichton was becoming everything Jack wanted him to be.

In Jack's masterplan, Crichton was just a pawn, like Aeryn used to be...before she met John Crichton...

''Duty?'' Crichton asked. ''No, it is not my duty. It is my responsibility. It is my choice...''

''Your choice...'' Aeryn repeated.

Crichton walked to her, getting closer and closer.

Aeryn wanted to go away, far away, but something inside her made her stay.

''You're so much like the other John.'' Aeryn said. ''Always believing in the good in others. Always striving to do better. To help. To do the right thing.''

Crichton got even closer, but now Aeryn did back away.

''That's what got him killed.'' she said cold. ''And I refuse to let you die the same way.''

Aeryn walked away.

Crichton tried to grab her arm, but she pulled it away.

* * *

''Are you seriously suggesting on building the same weapon that you are determined to destroy?'' Crais said.

''We have to.'' Crichton said. ''It's the only way. If we want to survive.''

''But how will this...'' Crais asked.

''Wormholes are, as you may know, not just shortcuts into space.'' Jack said. ''They can be used to create weapons. Powerful weapons, with infinite purposes and infinite outcomes.''

''That was not my question.'' Crais said.

''If we do this right, we will be able to create a feedback pulse at the weapon, sending it back to its creators.'' Jack said.

''But...we will need Talyn.'' Crichton said unwillingly.

''Can we pilot this ship manually?'' Jack asked.

''I can try.'' Crais said.

The transponder in his neck was hurting him.

''Good.'' Jack said. ''Then Crichton and I will commence construction on the weapon.''

Crais nodded in understanding, but you could clearly see he was not very enthusiastic about the entire plan.

* * *

Scorpius smiled faintly.

''How ironic...'' he whispered as he looked at the Leviathan gunship. ''...the creator will be slain by his own creation...''

He smiled again.

There seemed to be no way how Crichton could escape his untimely end.

The gunship he now traveled in was without power and unlikely to be fixed anytime soon.

Scorpius regretted to kill his old friend, but Ahkna was right. He had to be killed.

In name of the greater good. For the good of the galaxy.

''Do you remember how we met?'' Scorpius asked Ahkna.

The Nebari senator turned his eyes away as Scorpius and Ahkna got closer and closer.

He was disgusted by their sexual innuendo's and frightening behaviour; something he would have enjoyed correcting, if the balance of power wasn't in their favour.

''I do, Scorpius.'' Ahkna said. ''We met almost one year ago...''

''It was almost a destined moment, was it not?'' Scorpius asked. ''When you intercepted my transmission to Emperor Staleek, and followed it to my Gammak Base...''

''Oh, destined indeed, my lover.'' Ahkna said.

''There we forged the beginnings of our now succesful plans, to decapitate the two greatest civilizations of all time, and seize power...''

''And it was there, that we fell in love...'' Ahkna said.

''Oh, how true, indeed.'' Scorpius said.

''Sir!'' an officer suddenly said interrupting their romantic moment.

''A cell-block was found empty! The prisoners inside must have escaped!'' the officer said.

''Which one?'' Scorpius asked. ''Which cell-block?''

''Cell-block 66, sir.'' the officer replied.

''Stark...'' Scorpius growled.

The officer waited for an order.

''Find him!'' Scorpius finally said. ''Or it is you who will have to pay the price for his cunning escape!''

* * *

Xhalax was sweating.

After knocking out a guard and taking his weaponry, she was beginning to see ways out of this mess.

She tried to follow the Banik through the dense crowd of technicians and resting soldiers, but his movements were erratic and swift, and almost impossible to follow as he lingered in the shadows and looked around the corners in a paranoid manner which seemed to suit the situation.

A very dangerous situation.

Xhalax now hid in the shadows from the people she was once part of.

But Scorpius was no longer a Peacekeeper, and although he still calls them Peacekeepers, the men and women under his Command weren't either.

Peacekeeperdom fell with the death of Grand Chancellor Maryk and the Armada under his command.

Now only Xhalax remained, the last Peacekeeper.

The only one who was still willing to do her duty.

Duty.

That's what Xhalax used as an excuse for all of her actions.

Murder, torture, manipulation.

But she never regretted doing those things.

Did she?

Suddenly the Banik appeared in front of her, startling her as he jumped out of the shadow.

He seemed anxious and paranoid. His gloved hands were playing with parts of his torn, worn-out clothing.

''Why are you following me?'' he asked.

''I am not following you, Banik.'' Xhalax answered.

''Well, it certainly seems that way...'' Stark said.

His rusty mask reflected the lights in the ceiling.

''And if I were to go in the wrong direction,'' Stark added. ''...then you would too...''

''You are going to the Hangar Bay, aren't you?'' Xhalax asked.

She had plans to steal a ship and escape before anyone would know she was gone.

But the Banik just smiled at her without answering her question.

The only thing she saw was a reflection of light in Stark's playful left eye.

''Banik!'' Xhalax cried as he swiftly turned and ran into another corridor.

She thought he was heading to the Hangar Bay, but she was wrong.

And now she was lost, stranded among enemies and her only hope was a masked madman who was following his hallucinations.

''Frell.'' Xhalax said as she followed him again.

* * *

''I know what I should do.'' Aeryn said to herself. ''I should be strong. I should not waver, or cry.''

But her words did not stop the tears rolling down her face.

Aeryn had hid herself in a dark chamber.

She let the lights out for a reason.

So that no-one could see her tears.

''I cannot let my emotions control my actions.'' Aeryn said. ''If so, then people will die.''

Her mind strayed, remembering old pains and sorrow.

''But people died nevertheless.'' she said. ''They always do.''

* * *

''Will this do?'' Crichton asked, handing Jack a sonic screwdriver.

''This will do fine.'' Jack said as he examined the instrument and it's capabilities.

Crichton has been scavenging the entire ship with (Crais's help) for parts he could use for the weapon they are trying to construct.

But Jack thinks they won't have enough time to build it, so Crichton works as fast as he can.

''It is amazing how you know so much about the wormhole-technology, seeing that you don't have the knowledge in your mind anymore.'' Jack said.

''I'm simply a fast learner.'' Crichton said smiling, handing the Ancient more parts which he could use.

''Indeed you are.'' Jack said.

''Scorpius extracted it from my mind years ago.'' Crichton said. ''I no longer have it, but I know a lot about it because I helped to construct the weapon.''

''Where many failed, you succeeded.'' Jack said smiling, knowing what Crichton was about to say.

''Yes, you could say that.'' Crichton answered. ''On many occassions my intuitive grasp of the knowledge lead to many breakthroughs in it's production. Having had the knowledge in my mind really helped at that point.''

''But it helped Scorpius also.'' Jack added.

''That, It did too.'' Crichton said.

A silence followed, in which only the sounds of their work could be heard.

Jack's eyes remained fixed upon Crichton.

''I'm sorry about Aeryn...'' Jack said. ''I didn't mean to...''

''No, Jack.'' Crichton said. ''Aeryn...that wasn't your fault.''

''Neither was it yours.'' Jack said.

''It was my fault.'' Crichton said. ''In a way.''

He had hurt Aeryn.

But it wasn't him who had done that.

It was the other John.

''It's complicated.'' Crichton finally said.

* * *

''It seemed so wonderful not so long ago.'' Aeryn thought to herself. ''This fairy-tale. This second chance. I would've embraced it. I would've embraced him, if reality had not shown it's true identity in time. If fate had not been so cruel...''

She placed her hand gently on her belly, trying to feel or sense whatever lifeform would be inside her at this moment.

Locked in stasis, waiting to get out.

To see the universe.

Crichton's child...

''Aeryn?'' a voice suddenly said.

''What do you want Crais?'' Aeryn asked.

''John and Jack are busy at the moment, so I...decided to check on you...to see if you are all right...''

''I'm fine, Crais.'' Aeryn said. ''If that's what you really want to hear.''

Crais bowed his head as he looked upon the floor in a slight moment of embarrasment, before walking towards Aeryn, who was sitting alone in the dark chamber.

''I do.'' Crais said. ''You forget, that from anyone aboard Talyn at this moment, I know you the best.''

Aeryn looked at Crais from the corner of her eyes.

''And I know that you love Crichton.'' Crais said. ''You've always loved him. From the moment I saw you together I knew that.''

Aeryn had trouble remembering.

''_Irreversibly contaminated_.'' Crais quoted. ''Or in your case, love on first sight...''

Crais smiled.

''I know that you love Crichton, and that you were devastated by his death... and I would never take advantage of a thing like that.'' Crais said. ''Or stand in your way to happiness.''

''So you really are in love with me?'' Aeryn asked Crais.

Crais looked away.

''Not as you love Crichton.'' he answered. ''Or as Crichton loves you. In this reality or our own.''

He was trembling in the dark, but Aeryn could not see it.

''Talyn could not understand why I chose not to act on my feelings.'' Crais said. ''And he did not approve it. That's why he chose to take the initiative, and tried to kill you.''

Aeryn remembered what Crais said to her before she and Crichton were trapped in the infirmary.

''If I cannot have you, then no-one can.'' she remembered Talyn saying, through Crais.

''So strange...'' Aeryn said. ''I remember Talyn speaking of family. But he probably never knew what it was.''

Aeryn looked at Crais.

''He only had you. she said. ''_His father._''

''Bialar Crais.'' she added.

''Did you actually really love me, or was it just because you couldn't stand seeing me and Crichton together?''

Crais was silenced by Aeryn's agressive comment.

She had enough of manipulation and emotion and pain.

She wanted to go home.

She missed Moya.

''People change.'' Crais said. ''Something I tried to tell Crichton years ago, but he wouldn't listen.''

Aeryn sighed.

Crais took a deep breath.

''He didn't believe or trust me.'' he said. ''But I hope you do. For I have changed.''

''Is that why you help Crichton?'' Aeryn said. ''Right here? Right now? To destroy the Command Carrier?''

Crais smiled.

''Crichton seeks to destroy the Carrier out of redemption for his mistakes.'' Crais said. ''And so do I.''

He tried to leave, but as he stepped into the doorway, he changed his mind, feeling that he should say one last word to the troubled woman in the dark.

''I do love you, Aeryn Sun.'' Crais said. ''But I know that you will never love me. And I...have accepted that fact.''

After saying those words he left, leaving Aeryn pondering, as she looked out the window at the stars, still.

* * *

''Crais, where are you? You son of a...'' Crichton yelled, before Crais finally interrupted him.

''I'm here, Crichton.'' Crais said. ''Is there something you require?''

''Crais, you know this ship better than anyone...'' Crichton spoke.

''Jack and I need as much spare parts as we can find. You just have to point me into the right direction...''

''And you'll find it.'' Crais finished.

''I hope I do, or else we're...spam.'' Crichton said.

''Tell me, Crichton...'' Crais asked. ''How do you expect this weapon of yours to work against another wormhole-weapon? I'm having trouble understanding what it actually can do...''

''Beside sucking entire fleets into oblivion?'' Crichton asked as he wandered Talyn's corridors. ''Look, you want the wormholes for dummies speech? Then you're probably asking the wrong guy.''

* * *

Jack strolled through the shadows of the unconscious Talyn's corridors, in search of a woman.

A woman who had lost all hope.

Something he was probably responsible for.

Something he did not mean to do.

''Aeryn?'' he asked.

The woman turned around, and immediately reached for her weapon.

''There's no need for violence here.'' Jack said.

''Go away, Jack.'' Aeryn said, who did not expect to encounter the Ancient in the corridors.

''Leave me alone or I will pull this trigger.''

''I am truly sorry.'' Jack said, ignoring that theat. ''For everything.''

''No, Jack, or whatever your name is,'' Aeryn said. ''It doesn't work that easily.''

A sad anger got hold of Aeryn again.

''To just say sorry and claim all is well again.'' she said. ''Perhaps your species can travel back in time with no difficulty whatsoever, but we can't. Us mortals have to live with the mistakes we make. Our decisions. Our choices.''

''The entire essence of the galaxy is based on choice.'' Jack said.

''Stop it, Jack.'' Aeryn said. ''Stop talking absolute dren! Which means nothing to us, because we don't know what you're talking about, or what's on your mind! We don't know what you know! We have not seen what you have seen!''

''You are right, Aeryn Sun.'' Jack said. ''You have not seen what I have seen. I have seen death. Destruction. Entire planets, entire civilizations, wiped out.''

For a moment, Aeryn lost her words.

Slowly she lowered her weapon as she looked into Jack's eyes.

Behind his frozen, fake, blue eyes she could almost see a fire burning, which seemed to fuel his actions and passionate words.

''I am not a godlike alien, Aeryn Sun. Nor do I wish to be.'' Jack said. ''I only want to protect my species from harm. That is why I brought you here, to show you what could happen if the wormhole-knowledge would fall into the wrong hands. That is what I wanted you to understand.''

''And Crichton.'' Aeryn added.

''What?'' Jack said.

''Oh, come on.'' Aeryn said. ''Don't pretend as if you don't know.''

''I know of your love for John.'' Jack said.

''No, that's not what I meant.'' Aeryn replied.

''You reunited me with Crichton for a reason, did you not?''

Jack did not answer.

''Did you not tell me John was dead, just as I found a last spark of hope, that he could be still alive...that perhaps he did survive...'' Aeryn went on. ''And then you brought me here, to find another Crichton. An unrealized Crichton.''

Jack still did not speak, nor blink, nor move.

''Please tell me...'' Aeryn cried. ''Tell me I'm not losing my mind...''

''John's destiny is intertwined with the future of the wormholes.'' Jack spoke. ''To show you an unrealized version of such events should unavoidingly show you an unrealized version of John Crichton.''

''But...''

''Perhaps destiny did conspire to bring you back together, I do not know.'' Jack said. ''But it is up to you, to decide whatever path you wish to take in life.''

Aeryn sighed.

''Choice.'' Aeryn whispered.

Jack nodded slightly.

''Choose whatever you feel is the right thing to do.'' Jack said.

''But what is the right thing to do?'' Aeryn asked.

Jack sighed.

''Only time can tell.'' he said.

* * *

The corridors of the Command Carrier were dark and dusty, but smooth and cold.

Xhalax knew she was foolish to follow the Banik, but she did.

She followed him through many chambers, where many Peacekeeper techs were running almost aimlessly around the room to perform their duties.

Hundreds of them, as they worked on Scorpius' precious and powerful weapon.

''What the frell is that?'' Xhalax asked.

''I heard them talking about it many times as they dragged me to the Chair...'' Stark said as he jumped beside her in the shadow.

''It is Scorpy's baby, as the magnetic crypt encoder is mine...''

''His baby?'' Xhalax asked.

In the chamber many large, red colons were built around a small alcove large enough for a humanoid to stand in.

But in it's centre hovered a small, magnetized orb, which shined a strange blue light all around the chamber.

''Could this be...'' Xhalax wondered. ''The heart of the wormhole-weapon?''

But there was something inside the orb, something Xhalax could barely see from her position in the shadows.

A small metal chip resided inside the orb.

''Was something that small really powering something so powerful?'' Xhalax thought to herself.

But then another thing came to her mind.

''I could destroy Scorpius' entire plans for conquest by just destroying that little chip...'' she thought to herself.

She looked to her left where the Banik once stood, but to her honest surprise, he was gone.

As she looked at the centre of the chamber again, she could see Stark enter the centre of the wormhole-weapon's power and approach the alcove.

''He's frelling crazy!'' Xhalax whispered, not knowing that she spoke those words out loud.

Stark laughed insanely as he got closer to the orb.

No-one seemed to notice him. They were all so busy with their own duties that none of them saw the mad Banik who was trying to sabotage their work.

''Crazy, isn't it?'' Stark said to Xhalax who just stood silently in the shadows.

* * *

''Are you going to finish it in time?'' Crais asked Jack.

But Jack would not answer him as he kept on fiddling with his strange box of wires and blue energy.

''Stand back.'' Jack said, before a minor explosion of radiation occured inside the box.

''What was that?'' Crais asked.

''A sign of hope.'' Jack said.

''That radiation can be deadly...!'' Crais said. ''You should be wearing a protective suit!''

''I don't need any.'' Jack simply said.

Crais wondered both about Jack's true appearance and the nature of the wormhole-weapon as suddenly a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

''Crais, can you hear me?'' Crichton said over the comms.

''I hear you, Crichton.'' Crais said, scratching the transponder in his neck as he left Jack's side.

As time ran short, Crichton found himself running around the entire ship, listening to Crais's voice as he was looking for parts for the weapon.

''Crais, do you know where I can find a partanium alloy casing?''

Most of the weapon was completed (a goddamn miracle, Crichton said) according to Jack, but vital parts were still missing.

''Give me a moment.'' Crais said. ''I think Talyn has something similar left in storage.''

''Time's running out, Jack.'' Crichton said over the comms. ''What do we do when the fat lady sings?''

''We die.'' Jack said.

Crais didn't like that assumption.

* * *

Stark entered the alcove where he was covered in pure blue light.

And as The Banik grabbed the orb, silently and gently, like it was a holy item to he worshipped, everything on the entire deck lost power and with a sudden jolt all the blue light vanished from the air and every technician and soldier looked to see the Banik holding their most valued of items.

If destroyed, their heads would most likely be cut off by Scorpius.

For a moment all was quiet, but then all hell broke loose as they all headed to stop Stark.

''HAHA!'' he cried staring at the orb in his hands. ''This is my revenge Scorpy!''

He raised the orb into the air, ready to smash it upon the ground, but before he could a technician jumped on the mystic and pushed him to the ground.

But the orb fell from his hands and on to the ground, where it was smashed into tiny pieces.

The orb was filled with water which now fell on the floor and effected the many wirings and cables attached to the alcove and colons, and in the centre, on the floor, lay the chip.

Stark swiftly reached his arm out to it, and before anyone could stop him (they tried) he put the chip in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

''HAHA SCORPY!'' he cried insanely into the air. ''THIS ONE'S FOR Z-''

Soldiers arrived and hit Stark's stomach with the back of their rifle.

They put their arms down his throat, but Stark wouldn't budge.

The chip was now gone. But only temporarily of course.

The soldiers found Xhalax before she could escape, but even she did not resist, as she was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

''Something's happened.'' Crais said.

He checked all sensors and consoles but they all gave the same message.

''All readings are gone.'' he said.

''What?'' Crichton asked.

''All abnormal readings have vanished from the sensors.'' Crais explained.

Crichton turned to look at the Carrier.

''Crichton?'' Crais asked.

''It's over.'' Crichton said.

This would probably be their final moment, before their deaths would be certain.

They kept on staring at the Command Carrier, but found time growing longer and longer.

But yet they kept on waiting.

The silence was unbearable.

Why was nothing happening?

''Why won't they fire their weapon?'' Crais asked.

Jack closed his eyes, trying to sense whatever was happening.

But Crichton kept on gazing at the Carrier with a fierce and courageous look in his eyes.

''Perhaps we're just lucky.'' he said. ''There could be a malfunction. Anything could have happened. But it has bought us some time.''

Crais looked from the Carrier, to Jack, and then to Crichton.

''And I say we use it.'' Crichton added.

* * *

Scorpius gazed in Stark's eye as he entered the Command Deck, and the Banik was forced upon his knees by his escort of Peacekeeper soldiers.

''He ate the neuro-chip?'' Scorpius spoke. ''And no-one ever thought to stop him??''

''They were all busy...I...I...I don't know, sir...they just didn't see him...'' the officer nervously spoke.

''I...I...take full responsibility...''

''I know you are!'' Scorpius said. ''As of today, you will be demoted of rank and assigned to scrub the floors on the lower decks!!''

The officer trembled as he nervously nodded his head in understanding and left before Scorpius would kill him in a fit of rage.

As he turned around, he saw Ahkna inspecting Stark, touching his mask and skin in a creepy fashion.

Xhalax found herself lucky to be ignored by them.

She was, like Stark, brought to the Command Deck and pushed upon her knees, but no-one had given her any attention ever since her knees touched the cold, metal floor.

She saw Scorpius putting one knee on the floor as he gazed at Stark.

''One could say that you are a lunatic, Stark.'' Scorpius said. ''But I know you are not.''

A playful smile slowly returned to Stark's face, but as Ahkna grabbed his face again with her sharp nails, it vanished.

''Why did you do it, Stark?'' Scorpius asked. ''Was it vengeance?''

''It was much more then that.'' Stark replied seriously and softly, with a hint of humour.

Xhalax couldn't help but smile as she looked upon the Banik.

He was either terribly insane or absolutely brilliant.

Or both.

Scorpius suddenly stood up and turned his back on the Banik, sitting on the floor in the centre of the Command Deck.

Stark laughed insanely, but cautious as he gazed at the back of the Scarran hybrid.

''The chip...it tasted like tannot root.'' Stark said.

Scorpius smiled.

''Lieutenant Maco.'' he said.

As Scorpius spoke, another officer appeared as if they just vanish and appear on Scorpius' command.

''Do whatever is needed to extract the chip from this man's stomach.''

Stark smiled.

''Yes, sir.'' he said.

''But do not kill him.'' Scorpius added. ''I need him alive.''

Ahkna looked at Scorpius, but Scorpius did not return her gaze.

* * *

The Peacekeeper Command Carrier gazed ominously upon its target still .

A scary picture, which Crichton intentiously avoided to look at.

''Jack, what are you creating here?'' Crichton asked as he looked at the box and wormhole-weapon in Jack's hands.

''I don't recognise this kind of weapon...Will this be able to do the job?''

''It will do more then that.'' Jack said. ''Once it's finished, but right now it's far beyond done.''

''What do you need?'' Crichton asked.

''A positronic trans-emitter to maximize it's energy output.'' Jack answered.

Crichton nodded and prepared to search for that piece of material, but then Jack changed his mind.

''Wait.'' he said. ''Perhaps we won't need it after all.''

''What do you mean?'' Crichton said as he turned back.

''If we succesfully connect it to Talyn's nervous circuitry...'' Jack said.

''You are not seriously suggesting...'' Crais tried to say, but Jack did not let him interrupt.

''...then we can use Talyn's StarBurst-energy to power this displacement engine.'' Jack finished.

''You are not seriously suggesting we should connect the most dangerous weapon in the galaxy to a mentally unstable gunship?'' Crichton said.

''And even if this was possible...'' Crais said. ''Talyn will probably never co-operate with this plan.''

''There is no other way.'' Jack said.

''But Talyn will never...''Crais tried to say. ''His mental state is much to be argued at this point. You do remember he tried to kill you both!''

''No reminder needed.'' Crichton said.

''But is there a way to calm him down?'' Jack asked.

''There is...'' Crais said, slightly fearing another confrontation with his angry Leviathan pupil. ''But I cannot do this alone.''

''Perhaps I can help.'' Jack said. ''Although my mental energy is limited, I can still...''

''No, Ancient...'' Crais said. ''Talyn would never accept your help. He does not trust you as...we...do.''

''He will only listen to someone he trusts...'' Crais said.

As the Carrier's gaze caught Crais' eyes, a unavoidable thought crossed his mind.

Something Crichton would definitely not like.

''He would listen to Aeryn...'' Crais finally said.

At that moment Aeryn entered Command.

She was the only one who looked upon the Command Carrier without fear.

''Aeryn?'' Crichton said.

Aeryn decided to be strong. Or at least act strong.

Destiny or no destiny.

Choice or no choice.

She would do whatever was necessary.

For love.

For war.

For gods, or devils.

She was merely their pawn.

But there is a big difference between being forced into a arena where certain death was inevitable, and walking into that same arena willingly.

As Aeryn gazed into John Crichton's eyes, she was reminded again of a word he had brought to this galaxy.

Hope.

''Let's do this.'' she said.


	20. Decisions

''You can't do this.'' Crichton said to Aeryn.

''I can. And I will.'' she replied. ''You wanted my help, well now you got it.''

''Well the prospect of you having your mind linked to a psychopath isn't a pleasant thought!''

''Talyn is only a child, Crichton...'' Aeryn replied.

''I wasn't talking about him.'' Crichton said.

Aeryn sighed.

''You still don't trust Crais.'' Aeryn said.

''I trust Crais.'' Crichton said as he looked at the former Peacekeeper captain who hunted him across the galaxy from the corner of his eyes.

''Up to a point.'' he added.

''You know it wasn't him who killed Gilina.'' Aeryn said. ''And you know that Crais is only trying to help you. He always does.''

''That doesn't mean I have to trust him.'' Crichton said.

''I trust Crais.'' Aeryn said. ''And you trust Jack.''

Crichton smiled.

''Trust my judgement, and I will trust yours.'' Aeryn said.

''Still don't like the idea of Crais jamming a spike in the back of your neck.'' Crichton added.

''Well, neither do I.'' Aeryn said.

''It is ready.'' Crais spoke as he stood on the other side of Command.

Aeryn walked away, but Crichton grabbed her hand before she walked out of reach.

''You don't have to do this, you know.'' he said.

''I know.'' Aeryn replied.

The look in her eyes as she looked at Crichton told more then her lips could ever speak.

She smiled at Crichton as she joined Crais standing beneath Talyn's central mind.

''Damn.'' Crichton thought.

He didn't like this.

* * *

''Evil everywhere!'' Stark cried as strong arms escorted him to a sterile, but dusty, small chamber. 

The footfalls of the soldiers echoed against the walls which had its walls, ceiling and floor covered in shining, black tiles.

''Don't touch me!'' Stark cried as he tried to pull himself free.

As the lieutenant nodded, Stark was thrown into the corner of the chamber, upon hard, cold tiles.

''I am surprised Xhalax would ever choose to follow you.'' lieutenant Maco said to the Banik as another officer entered with a small grey suitcase.

The walls were decorated with the traditional red tapestries displaying their proud Peacekeeper logo.

''But obviously, one must do everything to assure their own survival. Even follow a low, filthy, inferior form of life, such as yourself, Banik.''

Stark and Maco now exchanged deadly looks as two Peacekeeper doctors entered.

They opened the suitcase and began preparing some kind of device as three guards kept an eye on Stark, and Maco began talking to his sub-officer.

''You knew Xhalax didn't you?'' Maco's sub-officer said.

''Yes. I did.'' Maco replied. ''I served under her during my time in the Retrieval Squad.''

Stark calmed down as he listened to their conversation, but yet his eyes were curious about the contraption the two doctors were creating.

''I still can't believe an officer such as Xhalax would have tried to assassinate a man such as Scorpius.'' the sub-officer went on.

His voice echoed through the small chamber.

The squeaking sound of leather gloves was heard.

Stark swallowed.

''She was only doing her duty.'' lieutenant Maco spoke. ''Like a good officer should.''

''Now look at her.'' the sub-officer said. ''A prisoner among her own kind. On her knees in front of Scorpius.''

''It could have been the other way around.'' Maco said as he raised his eyebrow when looking at his sub-officer.

''It is done, sir.'' one of the doctors spoke.

Stark insanely started to freak out in an attempt to escape, but the guards wouldn't let him.

The doctors revealed a strong sucking machine with a large tube sticking out of it.

''We'll put this down his throat, until we reach his stomach.'' the doctor spoke.

Stark resisted and screamed.

''Once there, we will activate the machine, until we are sure the chip has been sucked out.''

''Good.'' Maco said. ''You may proceed.''

Stark went berserk as he tried to escape, but the guards kept holding him down as the doctors approached him with the machine, eager to begin the procedure.

* * *

It was incredibly silent aboard Talyn. 

Jack was still making modifications to the weapon as John gazed at Aeryn.

''As Talyn wakes up, we can expect him to be...frightened...'' Crais said to Aeryn.

''He will be pissed.'' Crichton interrupted.

''Indeed.'' Crais went on. ''But we can calm him down, and make him see reason.''

Aeryn understood.

''I have modified a transponder which will allow you access to Talyn's mind and systems,'' Crais said. ''...but be warned, although I have modified it to have a far less advanced connection to Talyn's mind as mine has(Crais looked at Crichton, gazing fiercely into Crais' eyes as he spoke) you are still connected to him.''

''I understand.'' Aeryn said.

''The connection to Talyn's mind may overwhelm you at first, but I am here to guide you.'' Crais said.

He softly layed his hand on her shoulder.

As he saw Crichton's gaze growing more angrier he immediately pulled away.

''I am ready.'' Aeryn said.

Crais nodded as he touched the transponder in the back of his neck with his hands.

''You may want to brace yourself.'' Crais said.

Aeryn lifted her hair to reveal the back of her neck.

She looked at John, but he said nothing.

The floor opened up and a bio-mechanoid machine in the shape of a serpent revealed itself to Talyn's passengers, as if Crais had summoned it there by means of music.

Smoke rose up from the gap from which it had risen.

Aeryn closed her eyes, not seeing the machine but knowing it was there.

Crichton wanted to step in, wanting to rescue Aeryn, but didn't because he knew that this had to be done.

The serpent attacked.

Crichton blinked and it was over.

Aeryn fell to the ground in pain and amazement as tiny drops of blood were flowing from the pricks in her neck.

As she felt her way to her neck, she felt the transponder there, as if it was part of her body somehow.

As if it had always been there.

''Are you all right?'' Crichton asked, but Aeryn did not turn to him.

''Talyn's...beautiful.'' she said to Crais, who smiled at her gently.

''He's amazing, isn't he?'' he said.

''So many systems. So many tiers. So many functions. And I feel them all.'' Aeryn whispered.

Aeryn reached her hand to Crais and he pulled her up.

''But this is just his dormant state.'' Crais said. ''Soon, when he is awake, you will feel his full potential. His complete essence and being.''

''I can't believe you've felt this way every day.'' Aeryn said.

''Me too.'' Crichton said, but his comment was unheard.

''This is amazing, Crichton.'' Aeryn said. ''You can't believe how this feels.''

''No, I don't.'' Crichton replied. ''And believe me, I don't want to know.''

''Crichton...'' Aeryn said.

''Remember that you're now connected to the same ship that tried to kill us?'' Crichton said.

''You don't understand...'' Aeryn said.

''Well, perhaps I don't...'' Crichton said. ''But I do know that when this is all over, we're getting that thing out of your neck, before we let Murphy have his way with us.''

''Murphy?'' Crais asked.

''Never mind.'' Crichton said. ''We haven't got time for this. There is a Command Carrier out there that wants to destroy us.''

''Then let us do what we have to do.'' Aeryn said.

Crichton wanted to reply, but didn't.

Crais looked away.

''Fine.'' Crichton said, before stepping out of the centre of the chamber again with slow, loud paces.

* * *

Scorpius kept on gazing at Talyn, like he was expecting something to happen. 

He somehow knew Crichton would not go down without a fight, but why did it take so long?

He even considered hailing Crichton, just to see what he was up to.

''Scorpius.'' lieutenant Maco stated over the comms. ''We have succesfully extracted the chip from the Banik's stomach.''

''Good.'' Scorpius said. ''Faster than I expected.''

Ahkna overheard their conversation and did not stop listening.

''I am simply trying to be efficient.'' Maco added.

''That you are doing excellently, lieutenant.'' Scorpius replied. ''Now bring the chip back to engineering. And if something happens to it...''

''I will be scrubbing the lower decks, like lieutenant Zaryck?'' Maco said.

''How true.'' Scorpius said, preparing to end the conversation.

''What should we do about the Banik, sir?'' Maco asked.

Ahkna now watched Scorpius very closely.

Every movement, every curl of his lips, every light in his eyes.

''Bring him back to his cell.'' Scorpius said.

''Yes, sir.'' Maco said, and the link was severed.

Scorpius bowed his head and looked around, deciding to leave the busy Command Deck and seek solitude and rest in his personal chambers.

Ahkna followed him.

Scorpius knew she was, but said nothing.

As Scorpius sat down in his chair, Ahkna walked to Scorpius' precious flower, standing in the centre of the room.

''Strange...'' Ahkna said as she stroked the leaves of the Paradise-flower. ''I have looked at it so many times, but I have never asked: why do you keep this flower in your personal quarters?''

Scorpius smiled almost reluctantly.

She asked something which he had kept a secret from her.

And she knew this.

''Why did you not kill the Banik?'' Ahkna asked. ''Why is he so important to you?''

Scorpius stood up from his comfortable red chair and instead of approaching Ahkna, he walked into the opposite direction.

''I underestimated you, Scorpius.'' Ahkna said.

''You are a cunning man to know of the Scarran's secret. The flowers. The key to their uprising, yet also the key to their destruction.''

''I know of the flowers, yes.'' Scorpius said. ''And for a long time as well.''

''Long have you planned the downfall of the Scarran Empire, but today I thought you would let go of your feelings of vengeance towards my race, and your own, because of the success of our plans, but you have clearly not.''

Scorpius growled.

''Why do you hate the Scarrans so much?'' Ahkna asked. ''Why do you seek vengeance against them?''

Scorpius hesitated to tell her.

''You showed Crichton your personal history...'' Ahkna said. ''Can you not show me?''

Scorpius turned to face her.

''Will you not tell me, because I'm a Scarran?'' Ahkna said.

Ahkna awaited his response, but her patience grew weary.

''Tell me NOW!'' Ahkna demanded.

Scorpius growled.

Hate and love intertwined for a moment as they looked into their eyes.

''Is that an order?'' Scorpius asked.

''What?'' Ahkna said.

''I asked you, is that an order?'' Scorpius repeated. ''From the moment we met you have begun manipulating my decisions and feelings, working your way into my heart, bed, and research.''

''You misinterpret my...'' Ahkna said, but Scorpius would not be interrupted.

''Perhaps.'' Scorpius said. ''But that does not mean I'm right.''

Ahkna's lip curled in anger.

''I know of the knowledge the Banik possesses.'' Ahkna said. ''And I know why you seek to extract that knowledge.''

Scorpius growled at her.

''But I had hoped you would have given up your lust for vengeance, and instead accepted my love, but now I see you never will...''

''I love you.'' Scorpius said.

''You lie.'' Ahkna said. ''You hate me. You seek my destruction and downfall from the very beginning! You hate Scarrans, yet you are one yourself!''

''I am not a Scarran!'' Scorpius hollered.

''Yet you are not Sebacean either!'' Ahkna said.

''I am more Sebacean than you will ever know.'' Scorpius said.

''The blood that runs through your veins is not Sebacean, it's Scarran!'' Ahkna cried. ''Your ambition, your passion, your hatred and lust...they are all driven by that same Scarran DNA!!''

''And yet it torments me everyday!'' Scorpius said, pointing at the heatrods in his brain. ''The heat is killing me day by day! Until the pain will finally consume my very essence!''

''You do not feel pain!'' Ahkna said. ''You do not feel love! You do not feel anything!''

Scorpius froze.

He seemed to calm down, or he felt genuinely hurt by that comment, but yet his face was without emotion.

Only Ahkna recognised the true pain in Scorpius' heart.

''Leave now.'' Scorpius finally said to her. ''Leave this ship right now, and you will not be harmed.''

Ahkna gazed into Scorpius' hurt eyes.

''LEAVE!''

''So much rage.'' a voice suddenly said from the shadows.

''So much aggression. In battle, such elements can tip the balance into the favour of the enemy.''

The Nebari senator stepped out of the shadows with a creepy, yet beautiful grace.

He gazed at Scorpius and Ahkna with an emotionless, yet deadly gaze. And he didn't blink once.

His eyes were entirely black.

''You two are a threat to your own campaign, and are not to be trusted with a command-position at this point.''

Scorpius hissed.

''Your words are meaningless, Nebari.'' he said.

''At this point, yes.'' the Nebari senator replied. ''It is time for action.''

Multiple Nebari guards emerged from the shadows, attacking both Scorpius and Ahkna, stunning them before they had a change to fight back.

''Your personalities need correction. Which I am happy to apply.'' the senator spoke cold.

''A hundred years of genetic manipulation and isolation will be sufficient to change your characters for the better.''

Scorpius growled at the Nebari traitor.

''You will never break me, Nebari!'' Scorpius said.

''Indeed, Scorpius.'' Nebari said. ''Your mind is strong, but not impenetrable. Our Nebari mindcleansing technology will break your puny mental defences without effort.''

Scorpius growled and before the senator knew it he suddenly pushed his guards away and attacked him.

The Nebari senator felt the cold grip of Scorpius's leather gloves around his neck, before multiple shots were heard and the hybrid's grip loosened.

Scorpius' leather body-armour was strong, but not strong enough.

''Resistance means death.'' the Nebari senator said as he approached Ahkna.

With his hands he touched the painful spots in his neck, which Scorpius had just inflicted upon him.

''Do you wish to join your lover in the afterlife?'' the Nebari senator asked Ahkna.

* * *

The Nebari senator now walked on to the Command Deck, as a new man. 

''Your leaders are dead.'' he stated.

Many Sebaceans did not understand what he was saying.

How could something like that have happened?

''To continue this campaign, new leadership is required.'' the senator spoke.

Nebari guards with the same white skin, measured black hair, grey robes and powerful weaponry as their leader, joined the senator on the Command Deck.

''From now on, I shall assume that role.'' the senator went on.

The scientists and officers could not believe what they were hearing; as did everyone else on board the Carrier who were listening to the senator's broadcast.

''And by doing so, this Carrier will, from this point onward, belong to the Nebari Council, and the citizens it represents.''

The senator smiled emotionless at all those confused faces.

''Rest assured, for tomorrow our Armada will arrive to make sure that this vessel...and the powerful weapon it carries...will be added to our arsenal.''

The senator nodded, and his men saw that as a sign to begin performing their duties.

They would urge the Peacekeepers to do their duties as before. As if nothing had happened.

The Nebari now took control over the Carrier, and occupied it's most important chambers, the Command Deck, the Hangar Deck, the armoury and the engineering.

They took a particular interest in the wormhole-weapon, and made sure no-one would get the chance to sabotage it.

It was far too valuable to be let unguarded.

''Do your duties, Peacekeepers.'' the Nebari senator spoke. ''That's what you're best at!''

* * *

Talyn woke up. 

He was dormant no more and immediately took back control over his systems.

''Calm down, Talyn!'' Crais cried. ''Calm down! Listen to my voice! Focus on my voice!''

But the Carrier frightened him too much.

Smoke and bright red lights blinded all who stood on Talyn's Command Deck as Talyn activated his main cannon.

''Talyn! Listen to me!'' Crais cried.

* * *

One of the consoles on the Command Deck started whirring. 

The scientist who manned that console was pushed aside by a Nebari guard to make way for their senator.

''Their ship has been powered up.'' he stated. ''Their cannon is armed and now aimed us.''

* * *

Talyn fired round after round, but although the Carrier got a beating, it only scratched it's surface.

* * *

''Their fire will never penetrate this Carrier's hull.'' the senator said. ''But nevertheless, they are a threat. A threat which must be exterminated from our path to enlightenment.'' 

The senator nodded and his guard pushed more Peacekeepers from their consoles, to make way for their leader.

The senator activated a comms-link to the Hangar Deck.

''All pilots report to their vessels.'' the senator spoke. ''I order you to annihilate that vessel!''

* * *

Aeryn almost fell to the ground, overwhelmed by Talyn's emotions and power. 

Crichton caught her before she touched the ground.

''Talyn, listen to me!'' Crais cried as he looked at Aeryn.

Aeryn knew what she had to do, but she had trouble adjusting.

She had never felt this way before, and did not know what she had to do.

So much emotions and feelings were now launched at her.

She tried to focus on one single thing. Something she had learned from the Pilot's DNA which she still carried inside of her.

One thing.

One.

Aeryn gazed into Crichton's eyes as he helped her up.

She grabbed his hand and kept gazing into his pupils.

As she squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.

''Talyn!'' Crais cried.

''Talyn!'' Aeryn echoed. ''Listen to Crais!''

Crichton squeezed again.

''Listen to your father!''

Talyn's consoles kept on whirring and buzzing.

''Listen to your captain!'' Aeryn cried.

Talyn stopped firing, and all of a sudden, he seemed to calm down.

Slowly Aeryn let go of Crichton's hand, and joined Crais' side again.

''I order you to stand down!'' Aeryn hollered.

Talyn stopped completely.

* * *

''They have stopped firing...sir.'' one of the scientists said. 

''Should we still send all Prowlers to...''

''My orders stand.'' the senator spoke.

* * *

''Do as you are told!'' the Nebari guards hollered at the Prowler pilots on the Hangar Deck. 

They jumped in their Prowlers and prepared to take off.

''You!'' one of the Nebari cried.

Lieutenant Maco had just returned from bringing the chip back to engineering, and he was now busy escorting two prisoners back to his cell: Xhalax and Stark.

''Where are you taking them?'' the Nebari asked.

''To the brig.'' Maco answered. ''As ordered.''

''Good.'' the guard said. ''See to it that they stay there.''

Maco smiled reluctantly and sarcastically.

As they entered the large lift the escorting Peacekeeper soldiers pushed Xhalax and Stark into the corners.

''This is an outrage.'' Xhalax said to Maco, as the lift went down. ''Scorpius should have known better then to deal with the Nebari!''

''Not all Nebari are like that.'' Stark interrupted. ''Just their government.''

''Are you really going to take orders from Nebari?'' Xhalax said, ignoring Stark's comment.

Maco did not reply.

As the lift stopped, they were both pushed down another corridor, which lead back to their trusty cells.

''You know you can't do this, Maco.'' Xhalax said. ''You know this have to be stopped!''

''I tried to stop Scorpius and now I'll probably be coughing up blood for the rest of my life...'' Stark interrupted again.

''Crazy, isn't it?''

''You are a good soldier, Xhalax.'' Maco said. ''And an even better officer. But orders are orders.''

''Sometimes orders don't make sense.'' Stark said, trying to convince the lieutenant in a hyperactive mood. ''Sometimes you must say no! NO! I will not stand by and watch someone slaughter a thousand innocent lives! You have to escape! You have to stop them!''

''Even a madman such as him understands, Maco.'' Xhalax said. ''We have to stop the Nebari. Or else thousands of innocent Sebacean lives will be lost.''

Maco hesitated.

''You know me. I know you.'' Xhalax said. ''And you know...that I'm right...''

''All right.'' Maco said.

Stark smiled.

* * *

''Prowlers!'' Crais hollered. ''Inbound!''

* * *

Almost thirty-five Prowlers appeared out of the Command Carrier and turned to attack the Leviathan gunship. 

As their shots hit, Crais suddenly felt the Carrier trying to contact them.

''Scorpius...'' Crichton said, but he had to swallow that word as he saw the man on the view-portal.

''Surrender now, or you will be destroyed.'' the Nebari senator said.

''Frell me...'' Crichton said. ''It's the Nebari.''

''Nebari?'' Jack asked.

''Another war and powerhungry species...'' Crichton answered.

Although they were speaking to each other, the Prowler attack was still not called off.

The ship was still getting hit by the Prowler's weaponry, although Talyn did it's best to avoid them.

''What happened to Scorpius?'' Crichton asked.

''He would not surrender himself to our ways...''

''He's dead.'' Aeryn said.

''John?'' Jack asked.

''We've encountered their race before.'' Crichton explained.

As he spoke he and Aeryn looked at each other.

''They mindcleanse everyone who stands in their way. Even Scorpius. Even us.''

''Would they misuse the wormhole-knowledge?'' Jack asked.

''They would.'' Crichton answered.

''Than our plan remains unchanged.'' Jack said.

''Your plan?'' The Nebari Senator asked.

Crais could feel Talyn's curiosity. And fear. And anger.

''Curious?'' Crichton said. ''Well, let me tell you about it then.''

He grabbed the displacement engine from Jack's hands and showed it to the senator.

''You see this?'' Crichton said. ''This is a wormhole-weapon. We were going to attack Scorpius with it, but since he's already dead, we have decided to shove it up your ass instead!''

''That is no wormhole-weapon!'' the Nebari senator said.

''You sure about that?'' Crichton said.

Aeryn saw the daring light shining in Crichton's eyes.

His smile. His body-language.

It was all too familiar.

''Do you know how to build one?'' Crichton asked.

''I do not.'' the senator answered.

''Well, I do.'' Crichton answered. ''And I'm holding one in my hands right now!''

The Nebari still looked at Crichton without any sign of emotion in his face.

''So surrender, or we will destroy you!'' Crichton said.

The senator smiled.

''I find that rather unlikely.'' the senator said. ''You see...I do not believe you...and the fact that my own wormhole-weapon is almost ready to deploy, makes the prospect of my surrender...''

''Unlikely.'' Crichton finished.

''Indeed.''

''Well then, I'm just going to have to prove that I'm speaking the truth...'' Crichton said. ''But I'm warning you...you're not going to like it.''

Another Prowler-attack made everything shake a little.

Crais caught Aeryn as she fell, feeling Talyn's pain too.

''I'm afraid you won't have the time to prove yourself, as my wormhole-weapon will have destroyed you by then.''

Crichton smiled.

''I find that unlikely.'' he said.

''So be it.'' the senator said. ''But know now that there is no turning back.''

''I knew that from the beginning.'' Crichton said. ''Crais, get this frellnik out of my face before I lose my temper.''

The senator's black eyes were the last thing they all saw before the screen disappeared and the only thing which remained was the Command Carrier, as before.

''The Prowlers are retreating.'' Crais said.

''They're not retreating.'' Crichton said. ''They've been recalled.''

''I agree.'' Crais said. ''Our time has run out. We need to act now.''

''Jack?'' Crichton asked.

''I am ready.'' the Ancient said to Crais. ''Are you?''

''Talyn...will comply.'' Crais said after a short pause.

''That was easy.'' Jack said.

''Too easy.'' Crichton added. ''Are you sure you know what you're doing?''

''We know.'' Aeryn said.

Crichton still didn't like the fact that Aeryn had connected herself to both Crais and Talyn.

And she had such a beautiful neck...

* * *

''...I refuse to give the wormhole-weapon to the Nebari without a fight.'' Maco said to his friends and fellow Peacekeepers. 

''But Scorpius...'' one of the other officers tried to say.

''They killed Scorpius!'' Xhalax replied.

Maco's friends were also still young, considering a Sebacean's lifespan.

''They betrayed us! And if we do not stop them now, if we keep on acting like their slaves, we will become their slaves...''

Her eyes wandered to the Banik sitting, hiding, in the shadows.

''And with the immense power of this...wormhole-weapon...they will destroy everything we hold valuable. Our homes. Our worlds. Our lives. Our universe. Our minds! We must stop them before this can happen!''

''Are you with us?'' Maco said.

''We will do our duties.'' the officers said.

''No!'' Xhalax cried.

''That is the same kind of attitude that had almost cost us everything! This is not your duty! This is our choice! Our decision! Our responsibility! Say it! Say it!''

''We choose to stop them!'' the officers cried in one single voice.

''That's more like it.'' Maco said, finishing Xhalax's speech. ''Now, let's arm ourselves...''

As they all prepared to leave, Xhalax approached Stark.

He was startled by her sudden urge to talk to him.

''You want to talk to me?'' Stark said.

''Yes.'' Xhalax said. ''You displayed some great courage today. Madness, perhaps, but still courageous.''

''What did I do?'' Stark asked absent.

''You sabotaged the wormhole-weapon in the most original way. You ate the frelling command-chip.'' Xhalax said.

''I ate Scorpius.'' Stark said.

''You ate the chip.'' Xhalax continued. ''It takes a lot of courage to do something as crazy as that.''

''Not if you are crazy.'' Stark said.

''You aren't crazy.'' Xhalax said.

''I can be.'' Stark said.

''You are as sane as you and me.'' Xhalax said. ''One of the most inferior lifeforms in the universe, but yet you do something so amazing.''

''Did I?'' Stark asked.

''Yes, you did.'' Xhalax answered.

''Then I am courageous.'' Stark said and smiled.

* * *

''Talyn...'' Aeryn said. ''I know of your fear. And your pain. You would be foolish to deny my words.'' 

''Yet, the emotions and feelings you have felt, are not your own...'' Crais said, interrupting Aeryn. ''They were mine.''

''It was my love for Aeryn which you felt. My anger towards Crichton. My fear towards the Ancient.'' Crais went on. ''Emotions which you did not understand. Emotions which you could not handle. And I understand that.''

''We understand that.'' Crais said as he looked upon Aeryn.

''Understand Talyn,'' Aeryn said. ''That we forgive you...your love...''

For taking over Crais.

''We forgive your anger...''

Trying to kill Crichton and Aeryn.

''And we forgive your fears.''

For killing all those innocent technicians.

And Gilina.

Crichton's lip curled in anger, and a frown appeared on his forehead.

How could they do such a thing?

Forgive a child for commiting murder...

And then entrust him with their lives once more.

And Talyn only needed one chance to kill them again.

They only had one life to lose...

''We need you Talyn.'' Aeryn said. ''And you need us.''

''Please do as we ask.'' Crais said. ''And everything will be fine.''

''Everything...''

* * *

''Jack?'' Crais asked. 

''We need Talyn's StarBurst-energy to power the displacement engine.'' Jack said.

''But won't Talyn's auxiliary power-supply be enough to...'' Crais tried to say.

''No, it won't.'' Jack replied.

''I see.'' Crais said. ''Well, how are we then supposed to link this energy to...''

''I don't know.'' Jack said. ''I was hoping you might.''

Crais didn't like Jack's plan or attitude.

And he didn't exactly hide it from the Ancient either.

''I'll see what I can do.'' Crais said.

* * *

After many brainstorms Crais hurried to Talyn's StarBurst-chamber, where he found Aeryn thinking the same thing. 

''You are learning quickly.'' Crais said to Aeryn.

She had already begun putting Crais's thoughts into action.

Re-routing Talyn's StarBurstEnergy to a secundary energy-battery which can be used to power up the weapon.

''It was Talyn's idea, actually.'' Aeryn said. ''Although I did make some small changes to his initial plan.''

''I see.'' Crais said. ''How is Talyn?''

''Confused and frightened, just as we are.'' Aeryn said. ''And he's apologising many times for his actions before. It is really beginning to annoy me.''

''He's only trying to help.'' Crais said.

Their hands touched as Aeryn handed him some of Talyn's wiring.

Aeryn smiled, and Crais nodded gently in response.

''You have done well with Talyn.'' Crais said. ''I feel him being much calmer and gentler than before. Satisfied, you might call it.''

''Talyn is but a child, fearing to be alone in the dark.'' Aeryn said. ''He wants support and love.''

''Even when he does not deserve it.'' Crais added, which resulted in a strange look from Aeryn.

* * *

''It is nearly complete.'' Jack said. ''It's biomechanoid parts would work perfectly in combination with Talyn's systems.'' 

''That's real great...Jack...'' Crichton said. ''...but have you considered the risks of giving the most dangerous weapon in the universe...to a mentally unstable adolescent Leviathan gunship?''

''It is a risk we must be willing to make...stand back, John.'' Jack said.

Crichton jumped behind a bulkhead as a bright blue wave of radiation lit up the chamber.

Jack had trouble closing the radiation back in it's place, and it took a microt before John could leave his hiding-place again.

''This radiation is lethal to lower lifeforms...''

''Lower lifeforms such as me?'' Crichton asked.

''I don't consider you a lower lifeform, John.'' Jack said. ''I consider you much more then that.''

''Thanks.'' Crichton said.

''Ancient.'' Crais said over the comms.

But there was something wrong with his voice.

''We.Need your help.Meet.Me.In.The...StarBurstChamber...'' Crais said.

''He sounds weird.'' Crichton said. ''He sounds like he needs a cup of coffee.''

''Perhaps.'' Jack said. ''But he sounds like he'll be needing some help. If you'll excuse me, John.''

''Sure.'' Crichton said.

* * *

''Sir...'' lieutenant Maco said as he approached the Nebari Senator on the Command Deck. 

The senator nodded and the guards let him through.

''There seems to be an electronic malfunction on one of the consoles here which seems to be disrupting the weapon's systems...''

''I was wondering why it wasn't ready yet...'' the senator said.

''Yes.'' Maco said. ''If you'd like to take a look...''

Maco lead the senator to the console.

The senator took a closer look but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it.

''Lieutenant, are you sure that...''

But then a loud shriek was heard over the comms.

It went on and on and kept on growing louder and louder and the Nebari guards reached for their ears.

Their hearing was much more advanced and sensitive than the hearing of the Sebaceans and the loud shriek hurt their ears and made them fall upon the floor in agonising pain.

''Grab their guns!'' Maco ordered, but his fellow conspirers couldn't hear him.

Therefore he pointed with his hands to their guns, and after doing so they understood what had to be done.

The Nebari were disarmed and tied up.

As the shriek went on, their ears started bleeding, so the order was made to stop the noise.

''Disable the shriek!'' Xhalax commanded and the officers followed her orders.

As the Nebari were pushed together and surrounded by enemies, they all put their hands in the air.

''This is pointless.'' the Nebari senator said. ''When the Nebari fleet arrives, your minds will all be wiped, and you will all serve us...like you puny, foolish Peacekeepers should have done from the beginning...''

Xhalax killed the senator with one well aimed shot.

''Say one word, and I won't hesitate to pull this trigger.'' Xhalax said. ''Do you understand?''

They understood, although they did not give any sign of emotion or understanding.

''Take them to the brig.'' Xhalax said. ''And if any of them tries to resist, kill them.''

* * *

''Bialar?'' Jack asked. 

''Ancient.'' Crais said surprised. ''Is there something wrong?''

''You could've just told us over the comms.'' Aeryn said.

''You told me to come here.'' Jack said. ''Over the communications-link.''

Crais was surprised to hear that.

''I sent no such message.'' Crais said.

''Someone did.'' Jack said.

Aeryn feared the unthinkable.

* * *

Crichton whistled a tune as he checked the displacement engine a few last times. 

The technology was part Leviathan, and mostly Peacekeeper, but it could still do the trick, according to Jack.

Crichton didn't recognise the weapon, but felt its awesome capabilities by just running his hand across its surface.

Suddenly a whirring was heard. Some kind of strange buzzing. Like someone opening a door.

''Jack?'' Crichton asked.

But no-one answered.

The ship shook a little bit as some small asteroids hit Talyn's hull.

''Jack?'' Crichton asked.

Now he heard it again.

''Crais? Aeryn? Anybody?'' Crichton said.

His hand slowly reached for his gun. A reflex he had learned during his year among Peacekeepers.

''Talyn?'' Crichton asked.

The door suddenly closed.

''Whoa!'' Crichton yelled. ''I thought these doors were disabled!''

They were. But Talyn fixed them.

Not all of them. Just that one.

The door was locked before Crichton could reach it.

He hollered for the others, but his comms was cut off.

''Talyn, you filthy, murderous, Leviathan bastard!'' he cried. ''I should've known you were planning to kill me! What are you going to do now huh? Gas me again? Aren't you about out of poisonous gas this time? Or deadly DRD's? HUH?''

Talyn remained silent.

''Come one, Talyn! Give me a hint here! HUH? Or just let me THE FRELL OUT OF HERE!!''

He pounded the doors, but it wouldn't budge.

As he turned around, he saw one of Talyn's guns aimed at him.

''Talyn!'' Crichton cried.

But then the automated gun slowly turned to face another target: the displacement engine.

With a well aimed shot Talyn opened the casing, releasing deadly blue radiation upon Crichton.

''Talyn!'' Crichton cried as he jumped for cover, but there was nowhere to hide. ''You son of a bitch!''

* * *

''They have regained command over engineering.'' Maco said reading the internal sensorlogs. 

''They're attempting to overload the wormhole-weapon.''

Xhalax cried in rage.

''They want to blow up this vessel! she said.

''Blow up the wormhole-weapon before it can be used against their fleet!'' Maco added.

''Take all men!'' Xhalax ordered.

Consoles lit up as massive powersurges went through the Carrier.

''Kill them all!''

''Yes, sir!'' Xhalax said.

''From prisoner to leader.'' Stark whispered in her ear, analysing Xhalax's sudden reinstatement as Peacekeeper.

''Crazy, isn't it?'' Xhalax said.

* * *

Aeryn put her hand to her neck. 

''Talyn!'' she said. ''You lied to us! You should not lie to your friends! Your family!''

Again Talyn managed to repair door-controls and locked the door before Crais could even put his hand inbetween it.

''Family...'' Aeryn said realising something as she saw the transponder in Crais' neck.

Something Crais and Aeryn now shared.

''Mother...father...son...'' she thought to herself as she looked at herself, Crais and Talyn.

Crais looked at her. And so did Jack.

Both were able to sense her thoughts.

''What is the only thing standing in the way of this new family?'' she thought.

''Aeryn?'' Crais asked.

''Crichton.'' she said, before she touched the transponder in her neck again.

Her mind connected with Talyn. His systems, his corridors, his thoughts.

She saw every section, every function, every tier.

But Talyn refused to show her the Command Deck.

''I'm sensing large amounts of radiation!'' Crais said. ''In the Command Deck! That much radiation is deadly to Sebaceans.''

''And humans.'' Aeryn said. ''Talyn!''

Talyn now had everything he wanted.

His new Peacekeeper family.

And only Crichton could threaten this.

So he had to die.

''Talyn! Show me!''

''He's probably dead by now.'' Crais said as he softly pounded the locked door of the StarBurst Chamber.

''No...'' Aeryn said.

''That much radiation would've killed him by now...'' Crais said.

''I refuse to believe that.'' Aeryn spoke as she touched her transponder again.

Again she felt her mind wander through Talyn.

But still she would not let him see the truth.

''Talyn, you cannot do this.'' Crais said, in a unmotivated effort to support Aeryn. ''You cannot murder Crichton!''

''Talyn!'' Aeryn said. ''Let him go! Let him go now!''

* * *

Crichton coughed. 

A bulkhead was keeping him alive, as it caught most of the radiation coming his way, but still he could feel his body grow weaker.

''Talyn...you son of a bitch...'' he said.

If only he could open that door...than he could make it.

But Talyn still had it sealed shut.

''Let him go, Talyn...'' Aeryn said crying.

''We trusted you. I trusted you. And I still do.''

Aeryn saw Crais' supportive look.

And Jack's frozen glare.

He seemed unchanged, but yet a cold, desperate cry for mercy could be seen in his alien eyes as he leaned with his hand against Talyn's walls.

''Let him go, Talyn.'' Aeryn said. ''Let go the man I love. Let him live. Let go the man I lost. And found.''

Aeryn pushed against her transponder in pain and sorrow and rage.

''The man you could never be, Talyn. Or Crais for that matter.'' she said.

''Let him live!'' she cried. ''Feel my love for Crichton! Something you have never felt before! Let it overwhelm you! Let it flow into your very heart, Talyn! Let go the man I love! Let go the man...the father of my child!!''

Crais was speechless.

Jack's eyes slowly wandered towards Aeryn's.

They did not know that.

And neither did Talyn.

''You're pregnant?'' Crais asked.

''Let him go Talyn! Let him go NOW!'' Aeryn cried.

"Please.'' she wanted to add, but she refused to say it.

And after one long second, Talyn opened both doors.

* * *

They ran. 

Aeryn ran the fastest, and she was hard to catch up with.

But she was the first to reach the Command Deck, and the first to see Crichton laying unconscious on the ground.

''John!'' Aeryn cried.

''Wait!'' Jack said. ''I will stop the radiation!''

He entered first and sealed the radiation back in it's place.. Inside the weapon.

Crais was gone for a moment, but he returned with anti-radiation packs and medical supplies.

And Aeryn hoped it would be enough to save Crichton's life.

* * *

''Congratulations on a job well done.'' Xhalax said to Maco, after they either killed or captured every Nebari on the ship. ''We have saved our entire species from enslavement and extinction.'' 

''You deserve a mention in the Historic Scrolls, Xhalax, or should I say...Supreme Chancellor Xhalax...?''

He bowed his head to his new leader, and Xhalax generously accepted his nomination.

It took only a few microts before Crichton was conscious again, but it would take arns before he finally recovered fully from Talyn's attack.

But seeing that there was no more need for fighting; Crichton clearly felt better.

They didn't have to use the wormhole-weapon, which they so hastily had built for their protection.

But it was all for the better, he supposed.

''Aeryn...'' Xhalax said, as she contacted Talyn and told them this conflict had been brought to an end, and saw Aeryn standing at the centre of Talyn's Command Deck, holding an unknown item in her hands.

A neural transponder, which she had disabled and had pulled from her neck.

''My daughter...'' Xhalax added as she looked at Aeryn.

Strong, but fragile, and a fighter's spirit.

Crichton remained silent as he looked upon Aeryn, walking towards the viewscreen.

''Did you find my mother?'' Aeryn asked sad.

''I did.'' Xhalax replied. ''She's standing right here.''

Aeryn couldn't control her tears. In either anger or sadness, or in happiness to the fact that she saw her mother again.

''I've made my peace with my past.'' Xhalax said. ''And all of the people I killed.''

''Including your father.'' Xhalax added.

Aeryn could not believe it.

''That is why I reacted so strongly when I saw you.'' Xhalax said. ''Because you reminded me of him. Of Talyn. And of his murder. The price I had to pay for telling you of my love when you were but a child.''

''The recording...'' Aeryn said.

''Yes.'' Xhalax said. ''How one small thing can change your life, can't it?''

''So what now?'' Aeryn said.

''I...have been put in charge of this Carrier...''

Jack slowly moved across the room, never letting his eyes wander off Xhalax's image.

''...and I intend to disassemble the wormhole-weapon it carries. Before anybody else dies in search of it's almighty power.''

''A wise decision.'' Jack said.

''And then I thought I would return to the homeworld and re-assemble the Armada, to counter the Nebari-invasion.''

''With this Carrier as your flagship, Supreme Chancellor, you are bound to scare them away before one shot is fired.'' Crais said.

''Indeed.'' Xhalax said. ''But don't call me Supreme Chancellor just yet...but I suppose I am.''

''My mother...'' Aeryn said. ''Leader of the Peacekeeper universe.''

Xhalax smiled.

''My daughter.'' she said. ''A free soul. Free to go wherever you want to go. With whomever you want to go there with.''

Crichton looked at Aeryn.

Crais looked at Aeryn too.

''Free to love whomever you want to love. No restrictions. No price.''

Crichton joined Aeryn's side and took her hand.

''I envy you child.'' Xhalax said. ''And path you are about to take.''

''Perhaps it is time to go there now.'' Aeryn said.

''I will miss you.'' Xhalax said, understanding her decision to leave. ''Even though our reunion was brief.''

She smiled.

''Rough times are ahead, but I will never forget you.'' Xhalax said.

Xhalax did not understand why Aeryn found that such sad news.

''Thank you, Crichton.'' Xhalax finally said. ''For giving me a second chance... with my daughter.''

''Anytime.'' Crichton replied painfully, but with a smile on his face.

Xhalax bowed her head before terminating the transmission.

But just before the transmission was terminated, Aeryn could've sworn she saw something familiar.

A familiar face.

A familiar mask.

''Stark?'' she wondered.

''I am glad we did not get to use this weapon.'' Jack said, picking up his dangerous box off of the floor.

''So am I.'' Crais said.

But as Jack and Crais began to worry about the wormhole-weapon in there possession, Crichton and Aeryn began to look into each other's eyes.

''What now?'' Crichton said.

''Are you going to go back to the Carrier?'' Aeryn asked.

Crichton looked at the viewscreen.

''I should be.'' Crichton said. ''But I don't want to.''

''You still have your Earth to find.'' Aeryn said. ''It is waiting for you.''

''Earth.'' Crichton said. ''Terra Firma. Where I'm supposed to be, but aren't. What I'm looking for, but can't find.''

He turned his head and looked into Aeryn's eyes again.

''Instead, I found you.''

''No, you didn't.'' Aeryn said. ''I found you.''

''Yes, you did.'' Crichton said.

Crichton smiled as he moved his lips closer to Aeryn's.

Their noses touched and eyes closed as they kissed a passionate kiss...


	21. Family

She had climbed on top of him.

Licked his face.

Tried to take off his pants.

And athough he didn't like that, John still laughed through it all.

''I missed you, you frelling human!'' Chiana spoke wild.

''I missed you too, girl.'' John said.

As they walked through Moya's golden corridors, Chiana grabbed John's arm and refused to let go.

She would never let him leave again. She would never let him die again.

And she would make sure of that.

And the best way to do that is to hold on.

To never let go.

And so she'd never lose him.

* * *

D'Argo welcomed the sounds of Moya to his ears: the whirring of consoles, the chirping of DRD's, and the low, familiar hum of Moya in the background, blending it all into one beautiful sound.

''Hello, Pilot.'' D'Argo said.

Pilot's arms were moving simultaneously yet independent as D'Argo walked into the Den.

''How's Moya?''

''The repairs to Moya have been completed.'' Pilot said before D'Argo crossed the narrow bridge towards the blue giant.

''And to answer your question, frankly...Moya is feeling better than ever.''

D'Argo smiled.

''I'm glad to hear that, Pilot.'' he said.

''There was a time when I thought Moya would never fully heal from her wounds.'' Pilot said. ''But thanks to you...thanks to all of you...that will now all be behind us. Even the burnt tissue of Moya's hull is starting to heal and dissipate entirely.''

''You're giving us much more credit than we deserve, Pilot.'' D'Argo said. ''It is because of the Diagnosian's help that the repairs ended so smoothly and successfully. You should thank him.''

''We will...'' Pilot said, watching the Luxan move from side to side.

''But Moya and I feel inclined to thank you...all of you...for coming back.''

''Coming back?'' D'Argo asked. ''From the Dreadnought you mean?''

''Yes.'' Pilot said.

''Did you think we would abandon you?'' D'Argo said.

''For a moment, yes.'' Pilot confessed. ''We were damaged, almost crippled beyond repair...''

''We would never abandon you, Pilot.'' D'Argo spoke. ''We would never abandon Moya like that.''

He got closer to Pilot as he leaned forward.

''You and Moya are practically family, Pilot.'' D'Argo said. ''Leaving you and Moya, would be leaving our own blood. Our mother and father. We would never leave you, knowing that you were about to die. Coming back was no question for us. It was a fact. Seeing both of you again is what kept us going.''

Pilot smiled with a hint of tears in his eyes.

''This has become our home, Pilot.'' D'Argo said.

''Moya.'' he added as he raised his eyes at the ceiling, at everything around him.

''Me, John, Chiana, Rygel...'' D'Argo spoke. ''We love you both, and would gladly give our lives for you.''

Pilot was speechless.

''Moya's gratitude is overwhelming, Ka D'Argo.'' Pilot spoke. ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' D'Argo replied.

* * *

Grunchlk's white and disgusting feet touched the ground of some random chamber on Moya.

Grunchlk would've gladly stolen the items which were present in the room, but he was occupied at the moment.

''If you are done helping your new friends...'' Grunchlk said with a rageful smile. ''Perhaps you can finally look to your old friend, sitting right here in agonising pain!''

The Diagnosian muttered something in his own language, as he tried to explain, but Grunchlk would not hear any of it.

''I don't care!'' Grunchlk said. ''I've been sitting here clutching my wounded hand for nearly two arns now! Help me!''

The Diagnosian had trouble finding the right equipment (seeing the infirmary was destroyed), and Grunchlk never stopped screaming for attention until he did.

Grunchlk's finger had been stored in a bucket of ice the entire time, and had not been checked upon since it had been placed there.

''Bet it will be all green now.'' Grunchlk said. ''Thanks a lot, doc. We'd better start looking for suitable donors!''

Grunchlk showed off his pointy teeth in irritation.

But the Diagnosian simply dragged Grunchlk to a chair and pushed him upon the seat.

''You sure you got everything, doc?'' Grunchlk asked.

The Diagnosian turned around to check his equipment, so he would not notice the small creature which approached the bucket of ice.

Following the scent of blood.

''D-Doc?'' Grunchlk asked. ''What the frell is that?''

The small creature did not notice that he was being watched.

''It's eating my finger!'' Grunchlk said. ''Get away, stupid thing, get away! No! You frelling little...''

The creature had escaped through a nearby access-shaft before Grunchlk could catch it.

''It took my frelling finger!'' Grunchlk hollered.

* * *

D'Argo walked past the chamber with no intention to talk to either John or Chiana, but as he saw them, he stopped and had to look.

D'Argo smiled as he saw the duo, sitting lost in front of the window.

Both longing for something they couldn't see. Something they couldn't reach.

Longing.

Hoping.

Dreaming.

Searching for love.

He sighed, before he continued his walk again.

* * *

John sat in the alcove next to the window with Chiana by his side.

As he gazed at the blue nebula outside the window, he started pondering Pilot's words.

''I...have no idea where officer Sun may be.'' Pilot had said when John asked him about her. ''Or Crais. Or Talyn for that matter.''

''I'm sorry.'' John remembered saying, feeling sorry that he had to remind Moya and Pilot of the loss of Talyn, who disappeared into the wormhole as well.

''I didn't mean to...''

''Moya and I know you didn't mean to upset us.'' Pilot said.

''But I still have to know Pilot.'' John went on. ''Do you have any idea why Aeryn went over to Talyn?''

''She only said that she had to go talk to Crais...'' Pilot said.

''About what?'' John asked.

''I...don't know...commander.'' Pilot answered.

John sighed as he was reminded of that answer.

''You're thinking about Aeryn, aren't you?'' Chiana said.

John only blinked as a sign that he heard her words, looking at the ground in inner torment and impatience.

And desire.

''Oh, cheer up, Crichton.'' Chiana said. ''At least you're alive.''

''Yeah.'' John replied. ''I am that, aren't I?''

''Aeryn'll be back.'' Chiana said. ''You know that. And Crais...Crais wouldn't do anything to harm her. You know that...''

''Yeah, you're probably right.'' John said ''I'm probably worrying to much.''

''Yeah...you should never worry so much.'' Chiana said. ''Gives you headaches.''

''I hate headaches.'' John said after a silence.

''Me too.'' Chiana said.

But John still kept watching out that window.

And so did Chiana.

* * *

''What are you doing?'' Rygel asked D'Argo as he saw the Luxan ran past him in a hurry. ''Is something wrong?''

D'Argo looked at the small but noble Hynerian Dominar in his floating throne.

''Don't worry, Rygel.'' D'Argo said. ''There's nothing you need to do. And everything's fine. Pilot just asked me to do a check on the starboard side of Moya. He thinks there's a bug in the electrical system, or the nebula is starting to effect some of Moya's systems.''

''Nebula?'' Rygel said. ''What nebula? This is nothing more than a pocket of gas!''

D'Argo refrained himself from making a joke about Rygel and gas, as he started to explain.

''Well, it's a 'nice' pocket of gas, because it deflects sensors from other vessels. Vessels such as Scarran Dreadnoughts and Peacekeeper Command Carriers...''D'Argo said.

''Oh...'' Rygel muttered.

''But it also effects Moya's systems...'' D'Argo went on.

''Well, then perhaps you should get to it then,'' Rygel said. ''...before we all suffocate, or drown, or burn or whatever unlucky demise strikes us in the name of cruel fate.''

''HA!'' Rygel added as he turned his throne and zoomed away.

D'Argo laughed as he walked on.

Past the destroyed infirmary.

Past the empty common room.

And past a young girl with red hair, standing all alone in a storage-room, looking down on a recently opened body-bag.

''Jool, isn't it?'' D'Argo said to the girl.

Jool was startled by the Luxan's sudden appearance.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

D'Argo smiled.

''I could ask the same about you.'' he stated.

Jool had trouble finding an excuse to visit Aenos's corpse.

''I was just...examining...the uhm...the uhm...decay...of uhm...the...''

''You were paying your last respects?'' D'Argo asked.

''No...!'' Jool said. ''The frelling Sebacean used me! To get...to Crichton...''

She could no longer control her tears.

Her beaming orange hair slowly turned red.

''He knocked me unconscious...he...he...frelling attacked me...he...''

''Did you like him?'' D'Argo asked.

Jool hesitated.

''He seemed...likeable.'' she answered. ''He was the only sane person I could have sane, intelligent conversation with. And even he turns out to be a murdering psycho!''

D'Argo sighed as he tried to come up with the right words.

''You did what you thought to be the right thing.'' he said.

His voice was calm and soothing to Jool's sadness.

''He used me to get out of his cell...'' Jool went on, only her loud crying turned into a sad whisper.

''He used me!''

''It's okay.'' D'Argo said. ''You couldn't have known that.''

''And now John probably thinks I did it on purpose...'' Jool went on.

''John doesn't think that.'' D'Argo said.

''You don't know that!'' Jool said.

''I do!'' D'Argo said. ''John's my friend. And I know he would never blame you.''

''Really?'' Jool asked.

''Really.'' D'Argo answered. ''It was Aenos who tried to kill John. Not you.''

''And then he got killed.'' Jool said.

Her eyes were completely red of tears.

''He killed himself.'' D'Argo said, as he looked upon the cold dead face of Aenos.

''He chose to go on this self-destructive path. Not you.''

D'Argo placed his hands gently on Jool's shoulders.

The small Interion was a lot smaller than the tall Luxan, but Jool was not afraid.

''There were times I too wanted to kill myself.'' Jool admitted.

''Times when I wanted death to end my pains...''

''Well, look at him.'' D'Argo said. ''He seems comfy in his plastic black bag. No pain. No sorrow. No fuss. Is that what you want?''

Jool started to get a grip on herself again.

''No.'' she sobbed.

''My thoughts exactly.'' D'Argo said.

''You should not follow in his footsteps.'' he went on. ''You should choose your own life. You should look at him, and learn from the mistakes he made.''

''Yes.'' Jool said. ''You're right. You should learn from the dead. At least, that's what my archeology studies taught me.''

D'Argo listened to her words, somehow surprised and fascinated to learn that this girl, this smart girl, studied archeology.

Suddenly the Qualta Blade on his back felt lighter somehow; he liked history too.

Artifacts and archeology.

''One cannot resurrect the dead.'' Jool said. ''The only thing we can do is learn from them, and hope that when your time comes...someone can learn from you.''

D'Argo smiled.

''Those are wise words.'' he said.

Jool smiled back, surprised by her own wit.

Jool came back to her senses as she looked at D'Argo.

She quickly wiped her tears away and looked again.

''Thank you...'' Jool said, before looking down upon the ground again in embarrasment.

''What's your name again?'' she said.

''Ka D'Argo.'' D'Argo replied.

But just as he wanted to smile, he saw something unexpected in the corner of his eyes.

Something small. Something gross. Some kind of monster, sniffing the plastic bags where the other dead were stored in.

''Get back!'' D'Argo hollered. ''Get back!''

The creature was startled by D'Argo's reaction and quickly ran off into the access-shafts.

D'Argo wanted to kill it, but before he had reached his Qualta Blade the creature was gone.

''Pilot!'' D'Argo said. ''I think I found your bug.''

* * *

''You're kidding right?'' John said. ''Gotta be...you must be joking...''

''Trust me, I'm not.'' D'Argo said.

They were all gathered in the common room.

D'Argo, Chiana and John stood in the centre of the room.

All the others had chosen separate corners to stand in.

All except Rygel, who simply hovered across the room in his throne.

''My DRD's are reporting several sightings of the creatures infesting Moya.'' Pilot said as his face appeared on the clamshell.

Noranti had just made soup and shared it with the others, who gladly accepted it.

They were all quite hungry.

''Although no specific numbers are clear, I can be certain that there are at least three bugs infesting Moya.''

''Three?'' John said. ''Are you sure there aren't millions crawling through the access-shafts right now?''

''I've been through the access-shafts.'' Rygel said. ''I haven't seen anything.''

Stark sat next to Noranti in the corner of the chamber.

He was staring at John as he sat curled up against the wall.

''I did see something as I tried to make my soup.'' Noranti said. ''One of the creatures suddenly jumped into my bowl.''

All eyes slightly turned to look at Noranti.

''I was frightened at first of course, but in the end I was lucky that he had jumped into my bowl, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to make that delightful Scyroso vermin soup!''

''You mean the soup you just offered us and we ate?'' Chiana asked.

''Oh, yes indeed.'' Noranti said.

''Well, thank god I didn't have any...'' John said as Rygel started spitting all over the floor. ''Pilot! What do you suggest we do about these creatures?''

''Are you sure they're really hostile?'' Chiana asked.

''It ate my finger!'' Grunchlk replied.

''Yeah, we care.'' D'Argo said. ''Pilot?!''

''There are many answers I can give you.'' Pilot replied. ''And the most simple solution I can come up with is...to catch them...''

''You mean hunt them?'' Chiana asked.

She still held on to John's arm.

''You're insane, Pilot!'' Rygel cried. ''That could take arns!''

''It's eating my finger as we speak!'' Grunchlk cried angrily.

''I told you...we really care.'' D'Argo said sarcastically.

''My species is almost incompatible with any donor whatsoever!'' Grunchlk replied.

''To find a suitable and compatible donor finger would be almost impossible! I need my finger!!''

''Look,'' D'Argo said. ''If we find it, we'll be sure to let you know.''

Grunchlk's fury was bottling up inside.

''Well, let's get going then.'' John said as he once again reached for Winona.

A simple movement he had grown used to doing.

He was dissapointed, because he had promised himself not to reach for Winona again for at least 7 solar-days.

"Let's do some hunting." D'Argo said to John as he revealed his trusty Qualta Blade from his back.

* * *

D'Argo, Chiana and John left the common room to hunt the creatures.

Neither Noranti or Stark joined them, but Grunchlk and Tocot did.

To find the creature that ate his finger.

''If I find that lousy critter, I'm gonna kill it with my bare hands.'' Grunchlk said.

''Don't be so hard on the creatures.'' Noranti said, before Grunchlk left the room. ''They're probably more afraid of you then you are of them.''

Grunchlk growled.

''They'd better be afraid.'' he replied.

* * *

''Are you sure you want to wield that rifle?'' John asked Chiana.

''I'm blind.'' Chiana said. ''Not stupid.''

''Well...''

''Just tell me where it is, and I'll shoot it.'' Chiana concluded, and John simply did not argue anymore, knowing that it wouldn't change anything.

''Can I join you?'' Jool asked D'Argo. ''I mean...walk with you?''

D'Argo thought for a moment, before answering.

''Sure.'' he said to the young Interion girl with the red hair. ''Sure you can.''

''Thanks...'' she said softly to the tall Luxan.

* * *

They split up into duo's, (only Rygel left to join Pilot in the Den) and they all headed into opposite directions to search the ship.

Pilot would tell them about local activities, and the group which was nearest would follow Pilot's directions to find the creatures infesting Moya.

* * *

''I'm hunting wabbits!'' Harvey said insanely, quoting a famous Looney Tunes character as they walked through a dense forest in John's mind.

Harvey was even dressed as Elmer Fudd.

But John wasn't in the mood for Harvey's games.

''Go away, Harvey.'' he said. ''You're not funny.''

Harvey wasn't amused either.

"Go away!"

And Harvey left.

But this would be the last time that he would leave this easily...

* * *

For a while, nothing seemed to happen, until...

''There!'' D'Argo said. ''I think I saw something!''

''Where?'' Jool asked.

''What tier are you on?'' Grunchlk asked over the comms.

''Shut up, Grunchlak!'' D'Argo said.

''GRUNCHLK!!" Grunchlk corrected loudly.

''Do you see anything?'' D'Argo asked as Jool checked the access-shaft in which the creature disappeared.

''Nothing.'' Jool said.

''Again.''

''Well, don't be discouraged.'' D'Argo said. ''We'll get it next time.''

''Yeah.'' Jool said. ''Perhaps.''

D'Argo smiled.

* * *

The gold corridors of Moya were familiar to their eyes.

Yet, it seemed like something from a dream.

''What...happened to your eyes?'' John asked.

''Wh-...what?'' Chiana said.

''You haven't told me what happened with your eyes.'' John said. ''How did you lose your sight? Was it an accident?''

''It's nothing.'' Chiana said. ''No, no, it's nothing.''

''You can tell me.'' John said.

''I am telling you.'' Chiana replied. ''Nothing serious.''

''I already know what happened.'' John said. ''D'Argo told me.''

''He did?'' Chiana said.

''Yeah, he did.'' John answered.

''Then what the hell are you asking me for?''

''Because I want to hear it from you!''

John pulled Chiana even closer.

''You can tell me.'' John said.

Chiana pushed him away.

''You still haven't told me about what happened when you were away from Moya. When we thought you were dead, where were you really?''

John remained silent.

''Heck, you didn't even tell D'Argo about that!'' Chiana said.

''It's complicated, okay?'' John said.

''Yeah, well, so is my story.'' Chiana said. ''And I'll tell you whenever I want to tell you.''

John was okay with that.

''And you?'' Chiana asked.

''Me?'' John said.

He sighed.

Perhaps he would feel better sharing his pains and experiences with others.

But not now.

Not just yet.

''I don't know...'' he answered.

A feeling was growing inside of him.

Slowly.

He felt it for at least arns as it slowly rattled his stomach and sending shivers down his spine.

A paranoid feeling.

A feeling of being watched.

A feeling that something was coming for him...

* * *

''This isn't working.'' Jool said over the comms.

''You're right.'' John replied. ''We're never going to get those bugs like this.''

''Well,'' D'Argo said as he looked at Jool. ''Do you have any other ideas, John?''

''As a matter of fact, I do.'' John said.

D'Argo smiled as he looked at the ceiling of the corridor.

''We flush them out.'' John said.

* * *

After several microts discussing John's plan, the gang prepared to put it into action.

Pilot prepared to gas the access-shafts, and by doing so, flush the bugs on to the corridors in their search for oxygen.

''You ready, D'Argo?'' John asked over the comms.

DRD's were stationed at all exits of the access-shafts.

''I'm always ready, John.'' D'Argo replied.

Jool clutched her rifle with a neurotic and uneasy grip. Shaking and trembling and sweating.

''I've never used a gun before.'' she said.

''Just aim it away from you and me, and aim it at the bug.'' D'Argo said.

''Here we go.'' John said.

Pilot pushed some buttons and gas began to spread through the access-shafts.

''Keep your eyes open everyone.'' John said. ''The creatures should be coming out of those shafts any microt now.''

All minds were focused on their targets.

''You see anything?'' Chiana asked.

''Nope.'' John replied.

''Come on.'' D'Argo said a couple of tiers away.

''Come to daddy.''

''WORMHOLE!!'' Pilot cried.

Everyone jumped as they were suddenly pulled out of their concentration.

''What?!'' John cried.

''A wormhole has just opened in front of Moya!''

John ran away to Command.

''Crichton!'' Chiana cried, left alone by the human. ''Crichton!''

''Crichton!'' D'Argo repeated over the comms.

* * *

''John...'' he heard a voice suddenly say to him as John ran through Moya's corridors.

He immediately turned around to see Jack, standing behind him.

''You?'' John asked.

''I'm sorry.'' Jack said. ''I'm really sorry.''

''What?'' John asked as he slowly approached the Ancient.

His eyes were shining brightly with an intense blue and sad light.

''You will understand.'' Jack said as he raised his hand and everything turned blue in John's head.

* * *

''Chiana!'' D'Argo cried as she saw the blind Nebari girl crawling across the floor and desperately clinging to walls in search for Crichton.

''Where's John?'' D'Argo asked.

''I don't know...'' Chiana replied. ''...he left...''

* * *

''You...'' Jack said.

John was astonished by this level of consciousness.

This blue dimension in his head.

He saw himself. He saw Jack. He saw everything.

''You shouldn'be be here.'' Jack said.

''What?'' John asked. ''What are you talking about?''

''You are an abomination!'' Jack said.

''What?''

''You cannot be here! You must die!''

''What? No!'' John cried.

But then both men shrieked a painful shriek.

A scream of both pain and agony as the link between both minds was severed.

John fell to the ground in pain, where he was found by D'Argo.

''John!'' he said. ''John! What happened! John?!''

John was in a state of confusion. Of pain.

Stunned and dazed, as if he had just woken up from a coma.

''What happened?'' John asked.

''I was just asking you that.'' D'Argo said.

''Where is he?'' John said.

''Where's who?'' D'Argo said.

''My father...the Ancient...Jack...'' John muttered.

''He tried to kill me...''

D'Argo looked around.

''But John...'' he said. ''There's no-one here.''

* * *

''Even Pilot did not detect anything.'' D'Argo said to John as he sat on the chair in the temporary infirmary, which they had to create on Moya, as a replacement for the destroyed chamber.

''Are you sure you saw him?''

''I'm sure!'' John said as he saw the look in D'Argo's eyes. ''I'm not losing my mind! Not this time anyway.''

''Pilot said the wormhole disappeared just as I found you.'' D'Argo said.

''It was him.'' John said. ''I'm telling you. It was him...''

But D'Argo feared the worst.

''I found it! I found it!'' Noranti cried as she entered the chamber with a strange object in her hands. ''And I know what it is! It is a Zelbassius Death-bug!''

''Uhm...'' John said. ''A Sellbrassios what?''

''A Zelbassius death-bug!'' Noranti said. ''A bug that feeds off of death! Or literally, dead tissue, corpses, blood!''

Suddenly the object in Noranti's hands began to move, which scared the living daylights out of John and D'Argo.

''A death-bug, huh?'' John said.

''So...the thing you caught...the thing we just ate, was a-'' Chiana said. '

''That's right.'' Noranti said.

'We just ate a death-eating bug for dinner.'' Chiana repeated.

Rygel immediately had the urge to vomit.

''Sounds like it.'' John said.

''A bug that feeds off corpses and blood.'' Chiana went on. ''So we have parts of dead people in us.''

''I told you,'' John said. ''I'm glad I didn't have any of that old woman's soup...''

* * *

After more deliberation with Pilot, the crew discovered that there were only two bugs on Moya.

One who jumped into Noranti's bowl of soup and ended up as dinner to the crew, and one who was now being tamed by Noranti, to become a pet.

The misconception that there were three bugs on Moya, had been created because the bug moved really fast through Moya's access-shafts, appearing and reappearing in random corridors and chambers on Moya.

''Death-bugs are harmless.'' Noranti said. ''For the living of course.''

* * *

''Pilot said everything has returned to normal.'' Chiana said as she approached John on his bed.

For a moment she awaited a reply from John, but he did not speak.

She waited in the dark, but he did not show himself.

''Crichton...I'm...I'm sorry, about earlier...okay?'' Chiana finally said.

''I...I've already picked a fight with Stark, and I don't want to fight with you as well!''

Tears.

Chiana couldn't help but cry, like a child. Like the child she truly was.

She showed her vulnerability to the only man who would understand.

''Hey...hey...'' John said. ''You don't need to apologise to me. We're like family. We don't fight.''

''Long.'' John added, which made Chiana smile.

''I know, but it's just...''

She felt her way towards the human sitting on his bed, with his notebook in his hands.

He was writing something.

A diary.

''It's just that I feel so lonely now.'' she went on. ''Without Aeryn. Without D'Argo. It's just...I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to lose you again...''

''You won't lose me.'' John said. ''I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere...''

* * *

D'Argo heard their voices and silently stood around the corner to listen.

He saw Chiana's tears, and the tall, strong Luxan couldn't help but cry one single tear as well.

D'Argo had helped to solve many problems.

Moya's repairs.

Grunchlk's anger towards Noranti's new pet.

Jool's loneliness and sadness.

Somehow, he knew that doing these things would distract him from his own problems.

Chiana.

Jothee.

Painfull issues he did not want to be reminded of.

He had taken upon himself much responsibility, and he had given much good advice.

But when it came to his two best of friends, he fails.

He cannot think of any advice to give them, or any solution which could solve their problems.

He could not fix theirs, or even his own problems.

''Zhaan would've known.'' D'Argo thought to himself. ''Zhaan would have known what to do. What would have been the right thing to do. And if only she were here...''

If only she were here.

* * *

''John?'' D'Argo said to the human as Chiana left.

John had finally hoped for a bit of privacy and solitude, but now D'Argo wished to speak to him.

''What's up, D?'' he asked as he closed his notebook again.

D'Argo didn't know what to say.

''How do you feel?'' he asked nervously.

John smiled.

''What kind of a question is that?'' John said.

''It's just that...what happened today made me realise something...and...and...I fear the worst.''

''You fear the worst?'' John asked.

He smiled as if it all were a joke.

But D'Argo was dead serious.

''John...I want to know...no...I need to know...''

John looked at the Luxan.

''What happened to the chip?'' D'Argo asked. ''Is it still in your mind?''

John didn't answer.

''Is it?'' D'Argo asked.

''Answer me!''

''It is.'' John said.

''What?'' D'Argo said.

''The chip is still in my head.'' John answered. ''But it isn't what you think it is.''

D'Argo would have freaked, but he awaited John's explanation.

D'Argo remembered the pain and stress and agony and death the neural clone had caused as he tried to take over Moya.

He did not look forward to another one of those events in the nearby future.

''John...''

''It's harmless, all right?'' John said. ''It's damaged. It's unable to do anything but talk to me.''

''John...''

''I know it's the truth! I feel it!''

''Are you sure?'' D'Argo said.

''Yes, D'Argo. I am.'' John said.

A short silence followed.

''And now?'' D'Argo asked. ''Do we still have to get it out?''

John hesitated.

''Yes.'' he simply said.

D'Argo waited.

''The chip...is damaged...and the more it falls apart...the more of my brain it takes with it.''

D'Argo didn't believe what he was hearing.

''You're dying...'' he said.

''Yes.'' John simply answered.

* * *

Why hadn't the stupid human told them this before?

Why hadn't he told them?

D'Argo raced to find Grunchlk, but he was nowhere to be found.

He's always there when you don't need him, and when you need him, he's gone!

''Frelling...frell!'' D'Argo cried.

''Grunchlk!'' he hollered over the comms.

* * *

''You.'' Jool said to Grunchlk. ''I remember you.''

Grunchlk was surprised to see anyone enter the room which he and Tocot now occupied.

''I remember your voice in particular.'' Jool went on.

''You're the one who put me in that... frelling...stasis pod!''

Grunchlk squinted his eyes as he looked at the Interion girl.

He smiled slightly.

''Yes, I remember you.'' Grunchlk said. ''Interion girl, right? You and your two brothers! How'd you get out, little princess?''

''I was lucky.'' Jool said with a bottled rage.

''You probably want to know how long you were in there...'' Grunchlk said. ''But it's going to cost you.''

''No, it won't you frelling...slaver!'' Jool cried.

''Slaver?'' Grunchlk said. ''You're calling me a slaver?? I'm nothing compared to what your species do!''

''You're disgusting!'' Jool cried. ''You're a murderer! A thief! A greedy slimeball!''

''This won't help you get what you want.'' Grunchlk said.

''Tell me.'' Jool said. ''Tell me now!''

''You wouldn't know it if I lied.'' Grunchlk said. ''And I could lie.''

Jool grinded her teeth in inner torment.

''I could tell you you were in that thing for over a hundred cycles, and you wouldn't know if it was the truth or not.''

''A hundred cycles?'' Jool said sad.

''Could be.'' Grunchlk said, playing with Jool. ''Could very well not be. To hear the truth from me will cost you. A lot.''

''You frelling...!''

''Grunchlk! Tocot!'' D'Argo said, interrupting their conversation as he entered the chamber.

Jool looked around to see D'Argo.

The Luxan only looked at her once with a gentle and kind smile.

''What do you know about neuro-chips?'' he asked Grunchlk.

Grunchlk and the Diagnosian were surprised to suddenly be asked that sort of question.

''Not much.'' Grunchlk said. ''But enough. Why do you ask?''

* * *

John's head was killing him.

Physically and mentally.

He had a tremendous headache, but he also tried to figure out what really happened that day.

With no results yet.

What happened to Jack?

Was he a hallucination?

Was he real?

And if he was, were was he now?

''Headache?'' Noranti asked.

''Hey, old woman.'' John said to her. ''Are you really going to try to tame that...thing?''

''It's not a thing.'' Noranti said. ''It's a living being, like all of us.''

''Whatever.'' John said.

''He only eats off the dead.'' Noranti said. ''A concept that doesn't frighten me. Not at all.''

''Yeah, I already got that.'' John said.

''It follows the scent of death.'' Noranti went on. ''And this ship is drenched with it.''

''Yeah.'' John said. ''There's been a lot of death here. Too much.''

''Do you need something to clear your head?'' Noranti asked.

''What?'' John asked.

''Your headache?'' Noranti said. ''Do you need something to cure it?''

''No,'' John replied. ''Unless you have something which could get this chip out of my head.''

''Well, there's a knife right here.'' Noranti said. ''But I suppose you're not referring to that sort of thing...''

As John turned to look away, Noranti kept on staring at him with a demonic smile as she picked up that knife.

By doing that she released the creature from her hands, and it immediately jumped at John's lap.

''Ooh...'' Noranti said. ''It apparantly likes you.''

The small, slightly furry creature felt slimy and disgusting, but was kind of cute in a way, with it's large eyes and ears.

''The feeling isn't mutual.'' John replied.

''ANOTHER WORMHOLE!!'' Pilot yelled.

''Pilot!'' John replied as he stood up, and the creature fell from his lap.

''And there's a vessel appearing from the opening!'' Pilot added. ''It's TALYN!!''

Perhaps this time Jack's appearance would be explained, but John really didn't care about that.

John seemed to hover over the ground as he ran towards the Maintenance Bay.

''Aeryn...'' he whispered.

"Aeryn..."

* * *

Talyn slowly drifted towards Moya.

A Transport Pod emerged from the gunship and headed towards Moya.

''Talyn will still need a lot of help.'' Crais said over the comms.

''Well, let's hope Moya can get through to him.'' Aeryn replied.

Talyn had not spoken a word to Crais or anyone after Aeryn had showed her her feelings towards Crichton.

"Any sign of Jack yet?" Crais asked.

"No..." Aeryn said. "Still no sign of him since he disappeared as we entered the wormhole."

As Crichton piloted the Pod towards Moya, Aeryn came up to him and kissed his cheek.

Crichton smiled.

''There's something I need to tell you.'' Aeryn said.

''Wait a minute.'' Crichton said. ''I have to land this thing in Moya. It's been a while since I done that.''

''Then I'll let you cherish this moment.'' Aeryn said.

She smiled too.

* * *

His heartbeats and footsteps were now the same.

Pounding in a single, beautiful rythm.

John's mind was now focused on one thing.

One.

Aeryn was back.

And she was alive.

And he loved her.

And she loved him.

John wanted to run faster, but then his heart would have exploded in the excitement.

She's back.

* * *

The Transport Pod touched the floor of Moya's hangar deck.

''Now, what did you wanted to say?'' Crichton asked Aeryn.

Aeryn touched his cheeck, the place where she had kissed him only a few microts before.

''I'm pregnant.'' she said softly.

Crichton looked deep into her eyes.

''And it's your child.'' Aeryn added. ''It's John Crichton's child. It's yours.''

For a moment, Aeryn feared that Crichton would run.

Run away from her.

From his responsibility.

From his child.

But then he smiled and put all her worries to a rest.

''I'm a father.'' he whispered.

''I'm a father!!'' he yelled happily as he lifted Aeryn in the air.

''We're going to have a baby.'' Aeryn said.

Crichton smiled as he pushed the button which opened the outer door.

With only one thing on his mind he stepped on to the Hangar Deck.

One thing.

One.

* * *

John ran.

And he was finally there.

* * *

''What the-''

John stopped.

His heart stopped.

Somehow he looked into a mirror.

A living mirror.

There was another John Crichton standing right in front of him.

And he was just as perplexed and stunned as he was.

'Who the frell are you?'' John Crichton asked John Crichton as both men drew their guns.

''Answer me!'' both men said. ''Answer me now!''


	22. Awakening

"Tell me what's going on...'' John muttered.

He had stepped into a dream.

A nightmare.

Something unreal.

Something that didn't happen.

Something that shouldn't have happened.

''Aeryn...'' John whispered, hoping to get a response from the woman he loved.

A reassurance that everything would be all right.

That this would all end and they would be together again.

That he could run his fingers through her hair again.

''Aeryn!'' John cried furiously.

But she wouldn't answer his cries.

Her heart simply stopped beating as she looked into his eyes.

''John...'' she whispered.

The unrealized John didn't know what to do.

Didn't know what to say.

Didn't know what to think.

This was not his reality.

He should not say anything.

He knew that.

But he talked anyway.

''We are not your enemies.'' he stated.

The real John infuriated.

''I... am not your enemy.'' the unrealized John corrected.

He said it without anger.

Just...dissapointment.

Aeryn suddenly looked old and weak, like a mighty stone pillar which could crumble and fall by one sad gust of wind.

''Aeryn...what is this?'' John cried. ''Who is he?''

''He is you.'' Aeryn said, knowing no other way to say it to him.

''He is not me!'' John cried angrily.

''He...he is just another alien...trying to mess up my day!''

''I am human!'' Crichton cried.

''He could be anyone!'' John cried, ignoring the words of his counterpart.

''Scorpius, Scarrans, Maldis...!''

''He is not Maldis!'' Aeryn cried.

''He is not me!''

''I AM!''

John did not want to listen.

He wanted to dream. He wanted to hope.

He wanted everything to be just like he had dreamed.

Just Aeryn, and him, together.

But the mirror image who stood in front of him refused to be ignored.

An image John so eagerly wanted to smash.

But the unrealized John lowered his weapon.

This only enraged the real John even more.

''No John!'' Aeryn cried, trying to intervene but fearing the human's wrath.

Something she suddenly felt she deserved.

''You can't... do this...'' she cried.

John imagined pulling the trigger.

Such a weird image popped into his head.

He would be killing himself...

''I am unarmed.'' the unrealized John said. ''I surrender, John. You can't shoot an unarmed man. I know you. You wouldn't do that.''

''You don't know me.'' John said heartbroken.

''And I don't know you.'' he added to his counterpart.

And to Aeryn.

''John...'' D'Argo suddenly said, standing behind him in the corridor.

''Lower your weapon.''

He had heard everything.

''John...''

''What, D'Argo?!'' John cried angrily.

In that moment of distraction, D'Argo's venomous tongue paralyzed John with one single hit, and the human hit the deck.

* * *

What endless torment had fate in store for him, holding happiness up high, right in front of him.

Just out of reach.

Teasing him with hope, until he had enough, and then it would tease him some more.

Tempting him to grab it.

To take it.

To take the other path.

To follow that instinct into the night.

To follow one's heart in life.

Was he a fool to believe that illusion of a happy ending?

Maybe.

Wake up!

This is not a dream.

This is real.

And reality will frell with you if you don't pay attention.

Think for one microt that everything is going to be okay...

Dare it.

And everything will be taken from you.

Everything.

* * *

"This is not your fault." Aeryn said to him, brushing her cold hands against his cheek.

"Neither is it yours." Crichton replied.

"I never wanted this to happen." Aeryn said.

"But it did." John said, looking down on the unconscious John Crichton, ignoring the piercing eyes of the tall Luxan he once called a friend.

"This is not your fault." Aeryn repeated.

"I know." he replied.

Fate.

Destiny.

God.

You name it.

The universe has been conspiring against John Crichton the moment he set foot there, thrown against his will into deepest, darkest space and into the hands of the unknown.

John had made a choice.

But was this going to be another mistake?

A flawed decision which would ruin the lives of many.

Like he had made before, by helping Scorpius construct his wormhole-weapon.

John did not want to know how many lives he was responsible for taking.

He looked down at his unconscious counterpart once more, who was clutching his precious pulse-weapon even in his sleep.

"Who are you?" D'Argo asked the human in the Peacekeeper uniform, standing frozen beside the ship he flew in with as he pointed his Qualta Blade at him.

"I am John Crichton." he said just.

"What the frell is going on here?" Chiana muttered as she followed the sounds to the Maintenance Bay.

"All right, John." D'Argo said. "Get down on your knees. Now."

"What?" Chiana said, misunderstanding the entire situation. "D'Argo? What're you doing?"

"Chiana...just... STAY there." D'Argo said, not looking away from Crichton one microt.

"D'Argo..!" Aeryn cried, but D'Argo remained silent as he gazed upon the other Crichton.

"It's okay, Aeryn." John said. "I'll do it. It's okay, really."

"Crichton?" Chiana said.

Crichton dropped to his knees, setting his pistol down on the floor, before putting his hands slowly in the back of his neck.

''D'Argo, there's no reason to do this." Aeryn said.

D'Argo looked at her only once as he walked towards the unrealized John, with his finger remaining close to the trigger.

"Will anyone tell me what the frell is going on?" Chiana cried.

But no-one did.

''Aeryn...step aside...'' D'Argo said calmly.

''No.'' Aeryn replied, doing exactly the opposite as she took a fearless step toward the Luxan.

''I will not.''

''Aeryn...'' John muttered.

''I won't harm him.'' D'Argo said.

''Promise me.'' Aeryn said.

Chiana accidentally stepped on something.

As she slowly got down to her knees and felt her way across the floor, she touched John's hand.

''I won't harm him, Aeryn.'' D'Argo said.

''You know I won't.''

* * *

''What kind of dark magic is this?'' Rygel cried, looking upon the unrealized John after just seeing the real John being carried to the infirmary.

''This has nothing to do with magic, Dominar.'' Crais' dark voice said over the comms.

He stood on Talyn's Command Deck as D'Argo, Rygel, Aeryn and the other Crichton gathered in Pilot's Den.

Pilot was glad to see Aeryn alive and well, but the deep and troubled look on her face scared him a bit.

''Moya and I...'' Pilot said. ''...do still not understand what is going on. What happened after you entered the wormhole? And why won't Talyn talk to his mother?''

D'Argo paced around the Den, listening to Crais's voice over the comms.

Crichton kept staring at the ground, knowing he was being watched and distrusted by his former friends.

''Talyn...won't speak to me as well...'' Crais said.

They all heard the true sadness in his voice, but only Aeryn knew how much he really cared for Talyn.

''In fact, he hasn't spoken to me ever since...ever since we left the wormhole...''

He lied.

And only Aeryn knew.

But she merely bowed her head, before gazing upon Crichton again, who was lost in memories and nightmares, until their eyes met again and Crichton remembered what was real and what wasn't.

* * *

''Crichton?'' Chiana whispered.

''Crichton, can you hear me?''

The human was unconscious still, gazing at the ceiling with a hollow look in his eyes, hooked up to machinery as he was resting on a bed in the temporary infirmary.

He hadn't moved or spoken or lived, for that matter, for at least half an arn, since D'Argo stung him in the Maintenance Bay.

His heartrate was slow and steady.

''Wake up, Crichton.'' Chiana whispered into his ear.

She brushed the golden brown cover John laid under as she brought her lips closer to his, feeling his breath touch her face.

A sign that he was still alive, along with the high pitched beep which was heard every few seconds.

''You should've woken up by now.'' Chiana said to the unconscious human.

''Why won't you wake up?''

''Perhaps he does not want to wake up.'' Noranti said.

Chiana instantly looked into the direction where she heard Noranti's voice.

How long had she been standing there? Unseen, unheard?

''What do you mean, old woman?'' Chiana asked.

She heard a distinctive growl disappearing into the corridor as footfalls got closer.

''Love can be a beautiful thing.'' Noranti said.

''It can...complete you. Inspire you. Make you do extraordinary things. And not just for your own sake. You forget selfishness and rejoice in the name of the Gods by loving your mate. Yourself. Your family. And by loving love.''

Chiana did not know what the old woman was ranting on about, and she didn't really care.

Neither did she see the mysterious look in the old woman's eyes, reminiscing old loves and pains of different lifetimes.

''But love can be a dangerous thing too. When it breaks your heart and leaves you stranded in a bottomless pit of darkness, falling forever as your soul is ripped from your body with one single breath.''

Those strong words finally did have an impact on the young Nebari girl, crushing the golden brown covers of John's infirmary bed in her fragile hands.

''And sometimes,'' Noranti went on. ''When you feel such pain, you don't want to wake up.''

Chiana could smell the old woman coming closer.

''Because why would you want to live in a world where the one you love...does not love you?''

Chiana breathed deeply.

Slowly.

''I know how that feels.'' Chiana said.

''No, you don't.'' Noranti said suddenly.

''You know of pain, child, but not the pain of the heart.''

Chiana couldn't believe what the old hag was saying.

''He knows.'' Noranti said, pointing at the unconscious John without Chiana seeing it.

''And D'Argo...knows.''

''You frelling hag...'' Chiana cried angrily. ''You know nothing of D'Argo and me! Nothing!''

''Really?'' Noranti said evil.

Chiana could not see her malevolent smile but guessed it was there.

''You want to know of pain, woman?'' Chiana said. ''Try this!''

Chiana knocked Noranti down with one single punch.

After a sudden silence, Chiana calmed down, and realized what she had done.

''Not bad for a blind girl.'' she smiled.

* * *

FLASH

_''Love...love...love...'' _Harvey sang, approaching the depressed John with a sarcastic smile on his face.

_''Love...love...love...''_

_''Love...love...love...''_

''Frell you, Harv.'' John said, recognising the song once sung by the Beatles.

Harvey smiled, knowing that John got the point.

Harvey joined John sitting with his back against a large, old willow tree, with a swing created by some ropse tied around one of the trees larger branches and a wooden seat.

The swing slowly moved, being pushed by the cold wind.

Brown leaves were blowing in their laps and over their heads, across the grass and down the street.

Across the street from them was Crichton's old high school, and Harvey knew this.

''This is where I met my first girlfriend.'' John said to the neural clone.

Sad drops of rain was pouring down the grey heavens.

The old willow tree protected them from becoming soaking wet by the haze of rain.

John looked over his shoulder and touched the carvings in the tree with his finger.

''See here?'' John said to Harvey. ''I carved it.''

It was a giant heart with two names carved into it.

''It was supposed to remain there for ever and ever.'' John said. ''But the next year they cut this tree down to make way for a new parking lot.''

Harvey bowed and shook his head with an ironic smile on his face.

''One month later we split up.''

Harvey saw the sadness in John's heart, but also the cold-blooded seriousness on his face.

No regrets. No remorse. No nostalgia.

He didn't even miss this place.

''Love is such a strange thing.'' Harvey said. ''Something I have yet to fully understand. Scorpius never loved anyone. He was cold. Manipulative. Never did he let anyone get close.''

Harvey looked at the heartbroken John again.

''And I knew why he did it.'' Harvey went on. ''I understood it, I accepted it, but only recently have I begun to doubt his decisions.

Love is a beautiful thing, John, I know that now. I admire your passion, and how love inspires you, fuels your every action. But look at you now, John. Love has taken you and spat you back out again.''

The wind grew stronger, messing up Crichton's hair.

''I know now why Scorpius never let anyone close.'' he added, looking at John, but the human would not look at him.

''That way, he would never be hurt. He would never be betrayed, like his own species had. He would never be heartbroken or sorry or ashamed or remorseful.''

''I don't care, Harv.'' John said. ''Let Scorpius do what Scorpius wants. As long as he stays out of my way. Far away.''

''But...''

''But if you don't risk it, you will never know the good side of love.'' John went on. ''Risk your heart and you might win.''

''Or lose.'' Harvey said. ''That is your only weakness, John. Your only flaw. You keep on hoping for the best, even when the odds are against you. You will bet everything...and in the end...you will lose. Your life, your heart, everything.''

''I don't see it as a weakness, Harv.'' John said. ''I see it as one of my strengths. To have hope.''

''But your strengths can be used against you...'' Harvey said.

''I have hope, or I have nothing, Harv.'' John said, staring into the distance.

''Then you are a fool, John.'' Harvey said. ''Scorpius does not need hope. He either knows it, or he doesn't. 100 in or out. Win or lose.

And Scorpius always wins.''

The swing tapped against the tree as the wind swung it into the wrong direction.

''Yeah?'' John said. ''Well, I'm living proof that he does not always win!''

He stood up and stepped into the pouring rain in front of Harvey, holding his hands in the air.

His black Peacekeeper coat gliscened as the rain touched it.

''I am still alive!!!''

''And you are alone.'' Harvey said, also standing up. ''And Aeryn is not yours, is she?''

Harvey's words upset John, just like the neural clone expected.

''She's with the other you.'' Harvey went on. ''The unrealized you.''

''I love her.'' John said. ''And she loves me. That's all that matters.''

''But which of you does she love?'' Harvey replied. ''That is the question, isn't it?''

''It isn't.'' John said, walking away from Harvey.

The rain suddenly stopped, leaving John standing in the middle of the street, soaked and dripping water.

''Mark my words.'' Harvey said, as he followed him. ''You will lose everything.''

''What?'' John said. ''Because of you?''

''No.'' Harvey said. ''Not because of me, but because of him.''

He pointed at the school and as John turned to watch, the doors of the school opened and a figure in a light jacket wandered outside, clutching his chest as if in great pain.

''Dad?'' John said. ''Jack?!''

FLASH

* * *

As Crais and Aeryn stopped ended their stories of what happened in the other reality, the eyes of D'Argo and Rygel, and even Pilot turned to the unrealized Crichton.

''What?'' he said. ''I'm real. I'm here. And yes, I'm from another reality. Anyone have a problem with that?''

''Not yet.'' Rygel stated.

''But why did you come here?'' Pilot asked. ''Why did you not stay in your own reality?''

''Because I had nothing.'' John said. ''No home, no stuff, no ship, no friends. Nothing.''

''Did you not live on that Peacekeeper Command Carrier for almost a year?'' Pilot asked.

''First we did all of our research on the Gammak Base.'' Crichton began explaining. ''It was only months later that we began to test the weaponry in the field and finally use it in warfare, against the Scarrans.''

''But...'' Pilot muttered, but he did not need to repeat the question.

''Yes, I did live there for a long time.'' Crichton said. ''But I never liked it there. Not one bit. Not since Gilina left. And she too died right in front of me. I'll say it again: I had nothing. Here, at least I had...''

''Aeryn.'' D'Argo finished.

''Yeah.'' Crichton said.

Aeryn hold her head in her right hand, feeling the blood pump through the veins of her forehead.

Had she done the right thing?

No, her gut feeling told her.

Everything is wrong.

All wrong.

And it would never be right again.

Never.

She struggled to hold her tears back.

She succeeded.

* * *

Noranti was still laying unconscious on the floor.

Her precious pet bug sniffed her hair with its tentacles.

Chiana still lingered beside John's bed, waiting for him to open his eyes.

* * *

FLASH

''Jack?!'' John cried, running to the Ancient's aid.

''Harvey!''

''Where am I?'' the Ancient muttered in his pain as he gasped for air, almost falling upon the wet pavement if John had not caught him in time.

He had a cut in his forehead, where he was bleeding heavily.

The Ancient's face was pale and white, like a corpse.

Like he was running low on energy.

Like he hadn't slept for a century.

''...I cannot feel...my body...'' Jack muttered.

John grabbed the wounded Ancient, knowing fully well that Harvey was behind him.

''The last thing I remember was...the connection with our two minds...reconnected...and then severed...by a force unknown to me...''

But John could do nothing with that information.

As Jack struggled for energy in John's hands, the blood got everywhere, and Harvey wouldn't lend a finger to help.

''Why are you in my mind?'' John asked.

''Tell me what happened...'' Jack asked. ''Please John.''

The Ancient fell to his knees.

''John!''

''You appeared in the corridor...you...you entered my mind and said something about a abomination...''

''The abomination...'' Jack repeated.

But then his eyes widened as he looked straight out in front of him.

''The abomination!'' he cried just and firm, as he tried to stand up again, clinging on to John.

''Scorpius!''

''A mistake commonly made.'' Harvey said. ''But I am not Scorpius.''

''You...are...a neural clone...'' Jack said with much difficulty.

His voice grew weaker with every breath.

''Jack...what's happening to you?!'' John cried.

''He has lost his body...'' Harvey stated as he walked around the duo clinging to each other as they sat on their knees in the middle of the street. ''Now the only thing that is keeping him alive is his mental energy...and of course...my mercy...''

The wind grew stronger.

The weak white fence was blown over. It smashed into pieces on the ground.

''What have you done to him??'' John hollered.

''He tried to kill you John.'' Harvey said calmly.

''What?'' John said.

''And I prevented it!'' Harvey went on. ''I saved your life, John. I helped you more than you could possible comprehend!''

''You killed him!'' John hollered.

His hands were covered in blood.

''And now you hold his mind imprisoned in mine!''

''I know what you want...'' Jack tried to say. ''You...will...never... have the wormhole-knowledge...''

''I doubt it.'' Harvey said as he got closer to John..

''Harv...!'' John said, but the neural clone would not be silenced.

''Do not believe his lies, John.'' Harvey said. ''He will betray you. He tried to kill you once, and if you'll let him...he will try again...''

''No...'' Jack muttered.

Jack fell to the ground in pain, unaccustomed to this situation.

Cut off from his body.

Nothing but his mind is left alive.

Trapped inside this place.

John Crichton's mind.

''The Ancient knows more than you think, Crichton.'' Harvey said.

''About wormholes. About you. About the other Crichton.''

''What?'' John said.

''He was the one who brought him here!'' Harvey said. ''He was the one who lead Aeryn to him in the first place! He was the one who made her believe you were dead!!''

Lightning pierced the sky in half as John's mind was pierced in two also, unsure on what to believe.

''Ask him!'' Harvey said.

''And if he does not answer...then I will do it for him!''

''No...'' Jack tried to say, numbed by the pain.

FLASH

* * *

Crichton looked fearlessly into their eyes.

Rygel looked away, but D'Argo didn't.

Still the Luxan did not know what to think of this unrealized Crichton.

So similar, yet so different.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have thought he'd gone crazy.

Aeryn grabbed Crichton's hand and joined his side, meeting D'Argo's gaze.

''He has a right to be here.'' she said.

D'Argo looked away.

But before Aeryn could finish her sentence, Pilot suddenly cried out in confusion and fear.

''Someone's broadcasting a message from Moya!'' Pilot cried. ''A message broadcasting our co-ordinates!''

* * *

Crais stood on Talyn's Command Deck cradling the transponder in his neck.

''It's a Scarran frequency!'' Crais cried. ''Talyn! Jam the signal! Now!''

* * *

''We must StarBurst!'' D'Argo said to Pilot. ''Our numbers are complete! We must flee before they find out where we are!''

''The Dreadnought isn't that far away!'' Rygel said. ''It won't take them long to track us down, knowing our co-ordinates!''

* * *

And Rygel was right.

One moment later, both Crais and Pilot detected the Dreadnought's presence.

They were right on top of them.

Any attempt to flee would result in their immediate deaths...

* * *

''They wouldn't!'' Rygel cried. ''They want Crichton! They wouldn't kill him!''

''But they would kill Talyn...'' Aeryn said.

Rygel wanted to say: ''Frell Talyn! Let's StarBurst away right now!'' but he didn't.

''Crais!'' Aeryn said over the comms. ''StarBurst away right now!''

''I cannot!'' the captain replied, but before he could finish, another voice took over the comms.

''Crew of Moya.'' a terrifying voice said over the comms. ''Hand John Crichton over to us now, or I will be forced to take him by force. And I will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in my way.''

* * *

Ahkna paused for a moment as she looked out her viewscreen at the two Leviathans.

The nebula had hidden them well, but she had found them.

Like she knew she would. Eventually.

''Give me Crichton, or I will destroy the Leviathan gunship.'' Ahkna went on.

''But know that I can see reason. I am willing to trade my prisoner, the Luxan hybrid in exchange for Crichton...''

* * *

''Jothee.'' D'Argo said.

* * *

''Jothee...'' Chiana whispered in the temporary infirmary, almost stepping on the unconscious Noranti as she backed away in fright.

* * *

Rygel looked at D'Argo, before another thought appeared in his mind.

''She didn't mention _which_ Crichton...'' the little Hynerian Dominar thought as he looked upon the unrealized Crichton.

* * *

In the infirmary, John suddenly woke up. 


	23. Conflict

"You won't break me."

The heat was unbearable.

Jothee remembered the whips of the slave-traders. He could still feel the painful scars on his back whenever he was alone at night, looking at the ceiling every time he could not sleep.

And that was every night.

Every night the bloody memories return to him.

"I have been a slave all my life, so I know pain." Jothee said. "And this isn't it."

Ahkna turned the machine's devices to a higher level, releasing the terrible and painful light upon Jothee again.

His mind was burning. Even with his eyes closed he could only see a bright light.

Welcoming him.

Reaching out to him.

Burning his very soul.

Ahkna waited a while before ending the pain, but she ended it as abruptly as it started.

"You were saying?" Ahkna said.

As the smoke cleared from Jothee's mind and the hot darkness returned to his senses, he looked at the War Minister with a brave and defiant look in his eyes.

"You will never break me." Jothee repeated.

"I doubt it." Ahkna replied heartless.

"Luxans are a very tough species, very resilient to pain."

Jothee gasped for air, embracing this moment where there was no pain.

If only she would shut up and give him a moment of silence.

"However," Ahkna went on. "You are only half Luxan. And you have told me much already."

Was she smiling?

Jothee couldn't tell.

His eyes kept lingering on her enormous black hat.

"It won't be long before you do break, and tell me whatever I want to know."

"Hasn't your precious spy told you more than enough already?" Jothee replied witty.

"Ah," Ahkna said. "You have clearly been paying attention...but if you really think you are so smary...tell me this..."

Ahkna walked closer to Jothee, trying to whisper into the Luxan's ear, but she backed away as soon as she smelled him.

She found him revolting.

Ahkna grabbed his jaw with her gloved, black hands, and forced him to listen.

"How much...does your father love you?" Ahkna asked.

Jothee grasped the table with his hand, not caring that the heat was burning through his skin.

"For if your father does not give me Crichton," Ahkna continued. "You will have no further use for me, and I will have you killed."

Jothee gasped for air, predicting another surge of pain as soon as Ahkna returned to her machine.

Death all of a sudden seemed so tempting...

"Father!" Jothee cried as the light embraced him. "Father!"

* * *

"Talyn is panicking!" Crais cried. "He won't listen to me!" 

Talyn tried to position himself between the Dreadnought and his mother, aiming his powerful gun at the attacker.

"The only thing which is stopping him is his fear for the Dreadnought!" Crais cried.

"Moya is also frightened!" Pilot replied. "But she is trying to calm Talyn down!"

"What do we do?" Rygel asked in Pilot's Den. "Do we flee? Do we surrender? Do we give them what they want?"

"No." Aeryn said. "I know what you're thinking, your Lowness, but perhaps it is best for you to keep your trap shut!"

"Well, someone's going to have to say it, because we're all thinking it!" Rygel yelled.

His eyes lingered on the unrealized Crichton.

"They want Crichton!" Rygel went on. "Well, lucky for us, WE HAVE TWO!"

Aeryn hit the Hynerian Dominar in the face, almost pushing Rygel out of his hovering seat as he twirled across the Den.

"You bitch!" Rygel cried as he came to a standstill. "I nearly fell!"

"Pilot!" a voice suddenly yelled over the comms.

* * *

John had woken up from his bed and now he stood in Command. 

"Status!"

"You want to know our status?" Chiana said, standing next to Crichton on Command. "We're screwed! That's our status!"

"That's just lovely, Chiana." John replied. "Pilot!"

"The Dreadnought is right on top of us, Commander." Pilot replied.

"There's no chance of escape!"

"That's too bad, Pilot." Crichton said, looking out the forward view-portal.

He saw the Dreadnought.

Daunting, powerful and intimidating as it glowed red in the darkness of space in the blue nebula.

"No escape?"Harvey whispered in John's ear as he appeared beside him, visible only to him.

John's headache increased as Harvey looked at him; John saw the neural clone in the corner of his eyes, but he did not look back.

"You'll find your way out, won't you Crichton?" Harvey said.

"I always do." John replied.

* * *

''Pilot, where did that message come from?'' the other Crichton asked Pilot. 

''Apparantly from an unconnected communicator somewhere on Moya.'' Pilot replied.

His many arms moved rapidly from one console to another.

''But I can't pinpoint the exact location when the message was broadcast.''

''What about internal scanners?'' Crichton asked. ''The DRD's? Did they see anything? Did they see who...''

Crichton searched for eyecontact with Aeryn, but she was somewhere else with her thoughts.

''...who sent the message?''

Aeryn's iron gaze was fixed upon the tormented Luxan, lost in thoughts.

''I will co-ordinate my scans with the DRD's.'' Pilot replied.

''You're the man, Pilot.''

''Crichton!'' Aeryn suddenly yelled.

D'Argo left the Den without saying a word, and Aeryn grabbed Crichton's waistcoat as sign for him to keep up and come with her.

To follow D'Argo.

''Keep me posted, Pilot!'' Crichton yelled as he left the Den.

''Indeed, Commander.'' Pilot said, feeling a little bit weird to serve this other Crichton.

Pilot succeeded in remaining sane, despite the incredible adrenaline that was rushing through his veins, created by Moya's fear for the Dreadnought.

Something he felt also.

He too was frightened by the immense image of the Dreadnought on his sensors.

Rygel looked at the doorway where Crichton and Aeryn had disappeared into, and then he looked at Pilot once more, before zooming out of the Den also, with a slight hint of a black eye on his face.

* * *

''Can you see it Crichton?'' Chiana asked. 

''Can you see the Dreadnought?''

John hesitated before saying anything.

''Yeah.'' he finally said, without one single glance toward the vessel.

* * *

D'Argo kicked a DRD out of his path as he stampeded through the corridors. 

Aeryn and Crichton tried to follow him, but lost him when they could not hear his footfalls anymore.

''We have to find him.'' Aeryn said.

She could not control the level of panick in her voice as she tried to make things right.

''We have to convince him...''

''Aeryn...calm down!'' Crichton tried to say.

He tried to pull her arm but she pulled away, walking into another corridor and into Command.

But instead of D'Argo, they found Chiana.

And John.

And as Crichton followed Aeryn into Command, and their eyes met in an impossible moment, either never could have imagined, Aeryn slowly reached for the weapon on her belt.

''John?'' Chiana asked, detecting the sudden murderous tension in the air as two unknown figures entered Command.

''What's going on?''

''Ain't that just the 64.000 dollar question...'' John said.

FLASH

''He is you, John.'' Ancient Jack said to him in his mind.

The sky had turned pitch black and the haze of rain returned as a incredible storm.

Lightning pierced the sky as thunder roared through their guts.

FLASH

''I'm an alternative version of you.'' the other John said, stepping in front of Aeryn fearlessly.

''Right...'' John said, looking at Aeryn. ''This is were it gets good right?''

Aeryn's large fearful eyes analyzed John's every movement. Her fingers brushed against her holster patiently, but weary.

A cold feeling went down her spine.

''Frell me...'' Chiana said. ''Who is that?''

''The other John.'' John answered, looking straight into his counterpart's eyes. ''The other me.''

Jack had told him about the other reality. About his other self.

''My replacement.'' John added.

''That is not true.'' Aeryn said.

''Oh, is it?'' John replied.

His rage grew stronger inside, like a monster begging to be unleashed as sadness took a hold of his heart.

Aeryn could see that sadness in his eyes.

And she could feel it too, piercing her very soul.

''So what do you want, huh?'' John yelled at the other Crichton.

''Do you want this ship? Do you want money? Do you want the frelling wormhole-knowledge too?!!''

''No!'' Crichton cried hurt.

''Do you want to be the next to mess with me?!'' John yelled. ''Well, get in line!!''

''I only want Aeryn...!'' the unrealized Crichton said calmly.

John bit his lip.

''Well, that's the one thing you can't have.''

* * *

''Are you all right?'' 

Stark helped Noranti to get up from the floor.

The bug circled her feet as it chirped its song in joy.

It had grown to like its master a lot.

''Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine.'' Noranti said. ''I've had worse than a Nebari's punch. I'll live. Don't you worry about that.''

''I don't, Utu.'' Stark said.

''You've always been smart, my dear, dear Stark.'' Noranti said. ''Have you taken your precious item back?''

''Yes, yes...when you were unconscious...'' Stark replied. ''I didn't want to ruin your dreams.''

''And I thank you for it, Stark.'' Noranti said. ''Now where did I leave my earring? I must have dropped it somewhere around here, would you help me find it?''

''Yes, yes, yes...'' Stark said. ''But...that's not what I wanted to ask of you...Utu...''

''Yes.'' Noranti said, seeing the troubled and desperate look in Stark's eye, and feeling the warm glow coming from beneath his mask no more. ''I know what you want, I know what you are looking for...yes, let me see.''

Stark anxiously awaited Noranti's gift, almost jumping up and down erratically as he gazed upon Noranti's hands searching through the pockets of her gown.

''Here it is.'' Noranti said. ''Enjoy. Feel the pain no more. Be blinded...no more...''

Stark grabbed the sample of lakka from Noranti's hands, sniffing it immediately as he put the sample to his nose.

Stark seemed to calm down.

He lowered his shoulders and looked at Noranti with a empty, but content look in his eye.

''Thank you.'' he said.

''Hello?'' Jool suddenly said, standing in the doorway of the room.

She was clutching tools in her hands.

Jool wasn't sure if it would be wise to disturb these strange figures, but she did it anyway.

''Pilot asked me to take a look at the internal sensors on tier 4, starboard side...''

Jool swallowed as Noranti got closer, pushing Stark aside.

''How can I help you, my dear?'' the witch said to her.

Jool looked fearfully into her third eye, and changed her mind.

''No, wait, I suddenly remember...starboard is that way, right?''

She pointed down a random corridor.

Noranti tried to think, but then Stark provided her the answer she needed.

''It's the other way, I believe.'' he said. ''Hammond side, starboard side, hammond side, starboard side...that a-way!''

His skinny hand pointed in the opposite direction.

Jool nodded fearfully and ran into the direction Stark pointed out to her.

''Thanks.'' she muttered before running away quickly.

But Stark's eye was still gazing upon Jool, even when she was gone from his sight...

* * *

''John, wait!'' Chiana cried, following the human when he angrily run off after his second encounter with the other Crichton. 

''John?''

''Heya Pip.'' John said as he reached out to the blind Nebari girl in the corridor.

''How you doin' old man?'' Chiana asked.

Chiana did not see the sad, cold look on his face, but she could've guessed it was there.

''Never felt better.'' John said.

''You're lying.'' Chiana said. ''I know you are.''

But John wouldn't answer him.

Chiana awaited in the dark, until John finally put his hand on her cheek.

''Crichton...you have to tell me, okay?'' Chiana said. ''Tell me what you're going through, 'cause I can't see!''

Crichton backed away, but Chiana would not let go of his arm.

''Crichton, let me help you!''

''You can't help me.'' John said. ''No-one can.''

FLASH

The rain had stopped, but the thunder kept roaring.

The fire kept burning inside, and the monster awaited to be unleashed.

''Tell me, John.'' Harvey said to the human, with a strange accent, talking like bad Humphrey Bogart impersonator.

''What are you going to do?''

John did not answer him.

The school and streets were replaced by a dark and narrow alleyway, full of smelly garbage-cans and black cats.

Moonlight shined on them both, revealing Harvey's new outfit; dressed like a film-noir gangster, with a burning sigarette in his hands and a hat on his head.

''I read your mind and know your thoughts, John.'' Harvey said to him. ''You can't hide anything from me.''

''Then tell me if I'm doing the right thing here, Harv.'' John said to the neural clone. ''Tell me.''

Harvey slowly approached him.

Dark shadows were formed on the brick wall beside them.

A cat was looking down on them as it climbed the fire-escape above them.

Its eyes glew bright yellow in the shadows.

''You're doing what everyone should do in your situation.'' Harvey said. ''Look after yourself. Do what's right for you.''

He smoked his sigarette and blew the smoke out of his mouth with a slow breath.

''It's about survival, John.'' he said. ''Self-preservation.''

''Survival of the fittest.'' John added.

''Natural selection.'' Harvey went on. ''Whatever you think, whatever you do. It is the right thing to do. Its either him or you John. And I'll be damned if its going to be you. You won't be that foolish, won't you John?''

''I don't know.'' John said.

''He took Aeryn away from you John.'' Harvey went on.

He got even closer to John, stepping into a small puddle of water with one of his expensive shoes.

But Harvey didn't care.

''An eye for an eye.'' John said to Harvey.

''You know exactly what I mean John.''

''Revenge.'' John said.

''It's the right thing to do, John.'' Harvey said. ''Listen to your heart, and you will know.''

Jack watched from a distance, tormented by his personal pains, both mentally and physically.

He tried to intervene, but the neural clone, the abomination, wouldn't let him.

FLASH

* * *

Ahkna looked out of her viewscreen at the helpless Leviathan and her outgunned offspring. 

''You're giving them far too much time to decide, my love.'' Pennoch said to Ahkna with his rumbling voice.

''They could well be planning something...an escape, maybe...''

''There is no escape.'' Ahkna said. ''There is only me or death. Either choice fits me.''

Pennoch growled as he laid down his hands on his lover's shoulders.

He was almost twice the size of her, but yet her powerful personality could make him feel puny in an instance.

''I love it when you talk like that.'' Pennoch said.

Smoke came out of his nostrils.

''I know you do, my love.'' Ahkna answered, not letting her eyes abandon the Leviathan one microt.

''But tell me...do you not agree with my plans then?''

Pennoch looked at her.

''I always support your plans, my love.'' Pennoch said. ''But Crichton has a tendency to...define predicability...he should not be underestimated.''

''He should not underestimate me.'' Ahkna replied.

''No-one should.'' Pennoch replied fast.

''And soon, Staleek won't either.'' Ahkna said. ''That frelling dragon always looks down on me.''

Pennoch said nothing.

''He thinks he's powerful. He thinks he's loved. But he's nothing but a stain on the Scarran throne. A place that should be mine.''

''Do you really believe Crichton's wormhole-knowledge can defeat Staleek?'' Pennoch asked.

''I believe there lies truth in Scorpius's obsession with this human.'' Ahkna said. ''I know Scorpius. I know of his treason, but also of his intelligence. He would never chase this human throughout the universe for many years, without a good reason. Therefore I tell you, the wormhole-weapon is a reality. And it will soon be mine.''

''Yes, my love.'' Pennoch replied.

''So let the human squirm.'' Ahkna went on. ''Let the human fight. For he is nothing but a bug, soon to be caught, soon to have its wings torn out and its brain dissected. The more he struggles the more he will be trapped in my quicksand. And my spy will make sure he will drown...''

* * *

Talyn finally seemed to calm down. 

And although supporting Talyn through his state of panick was a tough job, at least the Leviathan gunship was talking to him again.

''Talyn...'' Crais said. ''You might still be mad at me...and maybe you have every reason to...''

He sighed, looking upon the large red disk above his head.

''You as a Leviathan gunship might never know of love...at least not the way humanoids experience love...but know that I love you...you are like a son to me, Talyn. And I hope you see me as a father...''

''I hope you love me.'' Crais added softly.

But Talyn still would not talk to Crais.

''Pilot?'' Crais asked.

''Yes?'' Pilot responded.

''Thank you for your help.'' Crais answered over the comms.

''No need for thanks, captain.'' Pilot replied. ''Moya and I would do anything for Talyn.''

''I know, Pilot.'' Crais said. ''But still I thank you. Without your help I would have never been able to reach Talyn.''

''Children are the most unpredictable factor in the universe, captain.'' Pilot said. ''And especially Talyn.''

Moya whispered the words into Pilot's ears.

''He is...unique.'' Pilot said.

''Indeed he is.'' Crais said, ending the transmission.

But as Crais took a step backwards, he almost stumbled upon a strange device, left behind on the floor.

He turned to see what it was and could not believe his eyes.

* * *

Pilot sighed, feeling somehow a connection to Talyn's situation. 

Once Pilot had switched bodies with D'Argo and Chiana, feeling their emotions, their pains, their joys and their memories.

Memories of love, hate, good, bad.

Everything.

Everything Pilot had never experienced.

He had seen supernova's and pulsars and wormholes and planets and stars, but he had never experienced love.

Not like they had, anyway.

Moya's warmth comforted Pilot as his advice comforted Moya.

''In time, Talyn will understand.'' Pilot said. ''In time...''

''Pilot!'' the unrealized Crichton said over the comms, using the communicator Crais had given him some time ago to communicate on Moya's frequency.

''Any news?''

Pilot's arms moved swiftly to answer his call.

''No, commander.'' Pilot said. ''But I will contact you if there is.''

''You're the man, Pilot.'' Crichton replied.

* * *

He looked into Aeryn's frightened eyes. 

She was reloading her pulse-pistol with new chakun oil cannistars, sniffing the top of every cannistar to know if there was still any oil in it.

''What are you doing?'' Crichton asked her. ''Preparing for war?''

Aeryn looked at him.

''Yes, I am.'' Aeryn said. ''And you'd be smart to do the same.''

''I'd be paranoid if I did the same.'' Crichton replied.

''You're kidding, right?'' Aeryn said. ''Are you seriously saying that you don't see what's coming right now?''

''Probably...'' Crichton said cautiously.

''They will hunt you down and sell you to the Scarrans in exchange for D'Argo's son.'' Aeryn said. ''That's what's going to happen.''

''You are paranoid.'' Crichton said.

''Perhaps I am.'' Aeryn said, stopping her routine to look at the unrealized Crichton, standing with such an innocent look on his face in one of Moya's storage-rooms, leaning on one of the boxes containing weaponry and ammunition.

''Call me paranoid, but I call you naive.'' Aeryn added.

''Perhaps I am.'' Crichton replied. ''But I just don't think do would do such a thing. They just wouldn't.''

''And why do you think that?'' Aeryn asked.

''Because I know them.'' Crichton said. ''I remember them. And they wouldn't do that.''

''No.'' Aeryn said. ''You wouldn't do that.''

''I know me.'' Crichton replied. ''John would never sell me out to the Scarrans. He's probably thinking of a plan to get us out of this mess right now. But he wouldn't...he wouldn't...''

But the look on Aeryn's face frightened him.

Would the Crichton from this reality really do it?

And a more frightening idea: if he was in his place, living his life in this reality...would he?

* * *

''You know what you have to do...'' Harvey whispered into John's ear.

* * *

''All our problems would be solved.'' John said. ''We save Jothee. We get the Scarrans off our asses, and maybe even Scorpy if he buys our act.'' 

He looked from Chiana to D'Argo, sitting beside the Luxan in the mysterious Luxan vessel's cockpit.

The place where D'Argo went to hide in his moment of weakness.

''And when the other me is in their holding cell, and Jothee safely on board, we quickly put some StarBursts between us and the Dreadnought...'' John said. '' And we could finally live happily ever after.''

''Chiana?'' D'Argo asked.

The tall, strong Luxan could not hide the tears in his eyes.

''I think it's a great idea.'' Chiana said. ''The best plan we've ever come up with.''

''It'll work.'' Crichton added.

But D'Argo did not feel the same way.

''I can't believe you'd even consider this.'' he said. ''To kill a man to save another. To commit murder!''

''This is not murder!'' Crichton said. ''In this reality...he does not even exist!''

''He is you!'' D'Argo said.

''He is not me!'' John yelled. ''I AM ME!''

''The same blood runs through your veins.'' D'Argo said.

''Just as your blood runs through Jothee's veins.'' John replied.

D'Argo looked at the consoles.

''Don't you want to rescue your son?!'' John yelled. ''Don't you want to end this crap?! Well, now we can!''

''I want to save my son!'' D'Argo yelled. ''I promised him! I will save him! But not like this...We can't do this...''

''I can.'' Chiana said.

''WELL, I CAN'T!'' D'Argo yelled.

''I will not have his blood on my hands! Your blood, Crichton! Your blood!''

''HE IS NOT ME!'' John yelled. ''HE WILL NEVER BE ME!''

John's monster was leashed again, realising that he was yelling at his best friend, knowing that he was going through hell right now.

''He is not real.'' John went on, in a lower volume.

''He is real to Aeryn.'' D'Argo said.

John couldn't hear any more of this and left, dragging Chiana with him out of the ship.

''You sacrificed yourself for my son once, John.'' D'Argo said to the human before he left. ''Are you now forcing him to do the same?''

John left without saying anything, leaving D'Argo alone to either seclude himself or mourn alone.

* * *

''I am going through with this.'' John said determined and obsessed. ''With or without his help. Or permission.'' 

Chiana focused on his voice in the dark.

''Are you with me, Pip?'' John asked. ''Or will you abandon me, just like D'Argo has?''

Chiana smiled.

''Stupid question, you frellnik.'' Chiana replied. ''I'm always with you. You know that.''

''My favourite traveling-companion.'' John said.

* * *

Aeryn slowly walked through Moya's corridors, expecting to find a trap around every corner. 

Crichton followed reluctantly with a gun in his hands.

''Aeryn?'' Crichton asked. ''Aeryn?''

''What?'' Aeryn said.

''Weren't these my quarters?'' Crichton asked.

They stood right outside of Crichton's old quarters.

Something out of a distant memory.

A dream, almost.

Crichton didn't even realise that he was stepping inside, until his hands clutched a strange notebook.

Inside there was a strange hand-writing; something he could not read.

Aeryn waited outside, guarding the area, but she sometimes looked inside to see Crichton touch old and familiar objects in his room, and relive old memories.

''Commander...'' Pilot suddenly said.

''Pilot!'' Crichton said, cradling his old yellow space-suit in his hands. ''Any news?''

''Yes, indeed, commander.'' Pilot replied. ''I have found the communicator's signal!''

''That's excellent news, Pilot!'' Crichton said, jumping up from his old bed and running out into the corridor.

''Can you tell me where it is, Pilot?'' Crichton asked.

''The target is on the move, commander, and won't be easy to find without my help.''

''Then give me some directions, Pilot.'' Crichton said. ''Together we'll find whoever sent that message to the Scarrans.''

Crichton turned around to ask Aeryn for help, but she was gone.

''So I'll go solo then...'' Crichton said, before following Pilot's directions down the corridor.

* * *

Stark's directions had lead Jool nowhere.

Moya seemed a maze to Jool, almost not knowing the difference between up or down.

A DRD chirped at Jool's feet, begging her to follow it.

"It's to your right, Joolushko.'' Pilot said.

''Right...'' Jool said to herself.

''Frelling little buggers...'' she heard around the corner before Grunchlk almost knocked her off her feet.

''Watch where you're going! You...you...'' Jool cried, before looking at his disgusting face again.

Grunchlk smiled.

''Hello dear.'' he simply said. ''Got yourself some currency, have you? For I won't tell you nothing if you can't pay up!''

''Won't tell me nothing?'' Jool said. ''That's a double negative, you moron!''

''Insults won't get you anywhere, my dear.'' Grunchlk added.

He stuffed his mouth with a green sandwhich before disappearing around the corner again, cradling strange objects in his hands.

What the frell was he up to?

''That frelling Grunchlk!'' Jool cried.

The DRD besides her chirped in confusion.

''What?'' Jool said angrily, hiding her tears beneath a mask of toughness.

But neither was she good at it, or convincing.

The DRD chirped again as Jool followed it to the right junction.

''Frelling frelling frelling Grunchlk!'' she muttered again.

Jool desperately wanted to find out whether her brothers were still alive, but despite her pleas, Grunchlk still would not tell her anything about her time in the cryo-pod, or how she was captured, or anything.

Things she had forgotten, or did not know.

Jool cried again as she was reminded his ugly smile.

Grunchlk wasn't going to give anything if he did not get anything in return.

Something valuable.

Something Jool didn't have.

She had nothing.

''Frelling Grunchlk!'' she cried again as she kept on hacking away insanely at a console, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to fix it, not destroy it.

''AAAHH...FRELL!'' she yelled as she realized how much she had damaged the console in her rage.

''Watch your mouth, little girl.'' Stark said.

Jool jumped in fright.

''Who's there?'' she said.

''Me?'' Stark said as he appeared around the corner, revealing nothing but the unmasked side of his face to the crying Interion girl.

''I'm nobody.''

''You.'' Jool said, wiping her tears away. ''I remember you. I saw you...''

''I saw you too.'' Stark replied.

He never let his eye off Jool as he cautiously moved closer.

''Such a sad, sad girl.'' Stark said to her. ''All alone in the universe.''

''What do you know about me?'' Jool asked surprised, and afraid.

''Nothing.'' Stark replied. ''But I know that we are all alone. Alone in the universe. Waiting. Waiting for death to take us all.''

His words were scaring Jool.

''I know.'' he went on.

His words seemed to float through the air.

High and unreachable.

''I can feel it.'' he said. ''I can feel death coming for us all.''

''Get away from me!'' Jool cried.

As the insane Banik got too close Jool backed away, almost tripping over her friend the DRD, but Stark did not stop coming closer.

His gloved hands touched and followed the curves of Moya's golden walls and bulkheads.

''Little, little girlie...'' Stark started to sing in a crazy high voice, following Jool through the corridor.

Jool nearly tripped over a DRD, backing away from the Banik.

''So alone. So helpless.'' Stark went on in his normal voice. ''So afraid of the dark.''

Stark's smile caused the hairs in the back of Jool's neck to stand upright.

His eye wouldn't stop staring at her.

And in the reflection of Stark's rusty, old mask, Jool could see her own fear.

And that frightened her the most.

''But you don't have to fear death, little one.'' Stark said.

He slowly began loosening the straps of his mask.

''For what I have seen, I shall share with you...'' Stark went on. ''Something which will make death seem little and puny...''

Jool could taste the salt of her own tears in her mouth.

The mask was almost entirely taken off.

A strange bright light seemed to emerge from underneath it.

''And then, little girl...'' Stark said. ''Then you will have truly something to FEAR!!''

* * *

Aeryn slowly stepped into the large room, putting her gun back in its holster as she was reminded of a safe place where she always used to go.

She recognised the all too familiar Peacekeeper logo on the gray mat beneath her feet, and the red punching bag which stood in the centre of the room, reflecting Moya's golden light in it's leather material.

Just looking at it reminded Aeryn of her painful knuckles; she used to pound that bag everyday.

She used to train in this room, although it seemed like a lifetime ago she set foot in here.

It was colder in here than in the rest of Moya.

Aeryn liked it.

But the sound of footfalls coming closer to her made it very clear to her that she was not alone.

''Chiana?'' Aeryn asked as she saw the Nebari girl enter the room.

''Is...is Crichton with you?'' Chiana asked. ''The other Crichton...''

''Why do you want to know...?'' Aeryn asked.

Chiana hesitated, confirming Aeryn's suspicions.

''It's just a question...'' Chiana said.

''You just leave him alone, Chiana!'' Aeryn said strongly.

''What?'' Chiana asked surprised.

''Did John put you up to this?'' Aeryn asked.

''Whoa!'' Chiana cried. ''Why so paranoid all of a sudden, princess? I'm not up to anything!''

''You're a bad liar, Chiana!'' Aeryn said. ''You know that?''

''All right, Aeryn.'' Chiana said all of a sudden, twisting her lower body like a venomous snake, ready to attack.

''You want to know the truth? Do you? Well, the truth is that you hurt Crichton, and now Crichton wants to hurt you!''

Aeryn gazed upon Chiana with her large emotional eyes.

''It's as simple as that.'' Chiana said. ''And you know what? I don't blame him.''

Aeryn looked away.

''You really have no idea what's going on, do you Chiana?'' Aeryn said. ''Can't you see he's using you!''

''Yeah...'' Chiana replied. ''And I'm using him. One party after another!''

''You stupid...frelling...tralk!'' Aeryn cried.

The words slipped from her lips.

''You're calling me a tralk?'' Chiana asked. ''You know, that's really funny, coming from the woman who's sleeping with her boyfriend's clone!''

''He's not his clone!'' Aeryn cried. ''You're clueless! That's what you are! Frelling clueless!''

''Am I?'' Chiana said, slowly dancing around Aeryn in the dark. ''Am I really?''

''Yes.'' Aeryn replied. ''You're blind, sad and pathetic. And you have no right to judge me or who I choose to sleep with! You're the one who slept with your boyfriend's son!''

''You know, you really think you are smart, don't you?'' Chiana replied.

''You frelling Peacekeeper bitch...! Peacekeepers are born to be stupid! Raised to be xenophobic morons! You know what?''

''What?''

''You should go back to Talyn, so that you and Crais could happily go back to that Peacekeeper family of yours you've been so desperately to return to ever since I met you!''

''Frell you!'' Aeryn replied.

''No, frell you!'' Chiana went on. ''And hey, now that you got your own little Peacekeeper Crichton, everything's perfect!''

Aeryn hit the blind Chiana in her face.

''You little Nebari tralk...'' Aeryn said.

''Always acting so frelling tough, but I know that underneath that fragile appearance lies the crying child who was left behind by her brother!''

Chiana hit Aeryn, but Aeryn only smiled.

''You want to fight me?'' she said, laughing almost sadistically in her inevitable stroke of sarcasm. ''You don't even stand a chance!''

A high kick from Chiana hit Aeryn's face with an elegant, but deadly swing, forcing Aeryn to lose balance and fall.

''Try me.'' Chiana said as Aeryn looked up to her, wiping the blood from her lips.

* * *

''BANIK!'' John cried. ''Get away from her!''

He pointed his gun at Stark's mask in his brave attempt to rescue Jool.

''NOW!''

Jool immediately ran to John, seeking his protection and grabbing his waist as she hid behind him.

His red, leather Peacekeeper uniform felt cold, and heavy.

Stark froze, and suddenly his face was no longer filled with insanity, but with disgust, and a murderous wrath.

But as John slowly took a step towards the Banik, Stark fled and disappeared into the other passageway.

''Frell.'' John said as he lost sight of him, lowering his weapon.

But adrenaline still pumped through Jool's veins.

''Are you all right?'' John asked.

She was sweating and had trouble breathing.

''You...saved...my life...'' Jool said.

John smiled.

''I thought I was going to die.'' she whispered.

She had lost her voice in fear of the Banik.

And the light beneath his mask.

''I thought I was dead...thank you John...thank you so much...!''

John?

John looked at the alien girl with the red hair and leather outfit as she grabbed his hands in gratitude.

He had no idea who she was.

''No problem.'' John said, not knowing what else to say.

''Did you find it, commander?'' Pilot asked.

''I found Jool.'' John said, looking up at the ceiling, focusing his ears on Pilot's voice.

Jool noticed John's hands were trembling, and they were really cold too.

''You were right on top of it, Commander!'' Pilot said. ''The source of the signal! Did you not see anything?''

''Jool!'' a voice suddenly cried. ''Get away from him! NOW!''

Jool looked up to see another Crichton.

She immediately let go of Crichton in confusion.

''What is this?'' Jool said. ''Some kind of joke? A trick?''

"No, Jool, this is real.'' John said to her, gazing upon his counterpart with a dark and unstable look in his eyes.

''And I suggest you leave before things get messy.'' he added.

''But...''

''Go Jool!'' Crichton yelled, and Jool left, leaving both Crichtons to sort things out amongst themselves.

Crichton wanted to say something, but eventually he didn't, which resulted in a strange silence between the two of them.

''I can't seem to find my gun.'' John said to him. ''You know where it is?''

''I...I took it.'' Crichton said to him. ''I left it in your quarters.''

''Sure you did.'' John replied.

''What are you going to do, John?'' Crichton asked.

''Whatever I have to do.'' he replied.

''Not what I think you are going to do?'' Crichton asked.

''Maybe.'' John replied. ''Maybe not.''

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Crichton said.

''You should.'' John said.

Crichton drew his gun, and pulled the trigger, but all he heard was a faint click.

''Sucks, doesn't it?'' John said.

Crichton threw the gun away.

He remembered firing his last shot upon the possessed captain, a lifetime ago.

He wondered if John knew his cannistar was empty...

''It is time.'' John said to him.

''Time for you to go.''

''Go where?'' Crichton said.

''To the Scarrans.'' John replied.

* * *

The punching bag was cast aside as both Chiana and Aeryn placed themselves on opposite sides of the mat, standing in two battle poses as they awaited a move.

''You'll lose Chiana.'' Aeryn said. ''You're blind, you have no experience, and you are no match for me.''

''You don't know anything about me, Aeryn.'' Chiana replied. ''So shut it, before I kick your ass.''

''The reverse is more likely.'' Aeryn replied.

''AIAIAI!!!'' Chiana cried as she attacked Aeryn.

Her technique and agility were impressive.

Aeryn could almost not block her attack, which was very amazing considering Chiana could not see.

But Nebari did have amazing hearing...

Aeryn pushed her away and jumped into a random corner on the mat, remaining absolutely silent.

She silently placed her feet on the red triangle, freezing her motion to remain silent and unheard.

Chiana was surprised to hear nothing all of a sudden.

She gasped for air, a little bit tired of her previous attack where she had put a lot of energy into.

She knew Aeryn was still there. She couldn't have left without her hearing it.

No, she was still there.

She concentrated on hearing Aeryn's breathing, but even that Aeryn could control.

Chiana moved cautiously from one position to another on the grey mat.

Aeryn attacked, swiftly and deadly, placing Chiana in a almost unbreakable lock.

Almost unbreakable; Chiana jumped into the air, coming full circle as she landed behind Aeryn.

The lock backfired and Aeryn found it hard to get out of Chiana's hands.

Before she could break free, Chiana kicked her, knocking her upon the floor.

The kick hit her head, and it felt like her head had just split in two.

Everything twirled around her, but she remained calm; she had been through a lot worse.

She curled up her knees against her body and remained absolutely silent again.

''Frell you Aeryn!'' Chiana cried. ''You're no frelling fighter! You hide!''

''I don't hide.'' Aeryn said. ''I strategically manouvre.''

* * *

''D'Argo!'' Jool cried. ''D'Argo!''

But he wouldn't answer.

''Look.'' Crichton said as John slowly moved closer.

''There is a spy aboard this ship. He's working for the Scarrans!''

''Frankly, my dear...'' John quoted. ''I don't give a damn.''

''John!'' Crichton yelled. '' I know you can be reasonable! You are me for godsakes!''

''I'm not you, I'm ME!'' John yelled. ''And you're not me, you're just YOU!''

''John! Listen to me! Talk to me here! You can't commit murder! You're not a murderer!''

''But technically, you don't exist.'' John said. ''So, am I really committing murder?''

''Let's have a neutral jury decide that.'' Crichton said.

''No!'' John cried, pushing his counterpart against the wall.

''Let me be jury, judge and executioner!''

He was choking Crichton. He could barely breathe.

''I don't want anything more to do with you!'' John yelled. ''Let the Scarrans deal with you!''

* * *

Aeryn's low kick made Chiana trip and fall beside her on the ground.

The two kicked, scratched and cried their way out of each other's claws, until both women were upright again.

Aeryn had a painful scratch by one of Chiana's nails on her face.

''I know we have our differences Chiana!'' Aeryn said as a small drop of blood ran down her cheek and chin. ''But realise that we cannot let Crichton murder his unrealized self! He has a right to be here!''

* * *

''This reality is not big enough for the both of us, John!'' John said to his counterpart.

''One of us has to bite the dust!''

Crichton punched him in the guts, forcing John to back off in agony.

''This is my life we are talking about here, John!'' Crichton yelled. ''My freedom!''

John pulled himself back together.

''You can't condemn me to pain and torture just because I took Aeryn from you!''

''Then you really don't know me like you think you do!'' John cried.

He rammed Crichton, pushing him against the wall again, grabbing his waist before punching him there.

Crichton punched him back, slamming in on his back.

His years living among Peacekeepers paid off: his combat training came in handy in blocking John's attacks.

His stamina and resilience was also greater than that of the 'real' Crichton.

''Whatever you do, know that I will not go to the Scarrans!'' Crichton yelled. ''You will have to kill me!''

''I have no problems with that!'' John cried.

* * *

''Let them fight.'' he calmly said to himself, watching from within the shadows at the two Crichtons.

''Let them quarrel, kill, fight amongst each other until there is no-one else to resist the Scarran force! They will come. They will come and make them pay.

All of them, but especially Crichton. To see him fight his unrealized counterpart gives me pleasure and satisfaction beyond this realm.

But only one of them has got to pay the full price for my pain.

Only the real Crichton will have to pay for the death of my beloved Zhaan.''

Stark strapped his mask tightly on to his head again, trapping his demons within his mind once more.

And when he was done he hid the Scarran communicator beneath his robes.

''Oh, pay he shall, my beautiful blue angel.'' Stark said. ''In both life and death shall I haunt his soul. That I promise!''

* * *

''You are condemning him to death if you give him to the Scarrans!'' Aeryn yelled at Chiana.

''I'm sorry,'' Chiana said. ''But its either him or us.''

* * *

John punched Crichton.

Crichton punched John.

Splatters of blood stained Moya's golden corridor.

* * *

''I can't believe why you did it...'' Chiana said to Aeryn.

''I can't believe how you even considered bringing this other Crichton here! But hey, that doesn't matter anymore! He found his purpose here, didn't he? Food for the Scarrans, that's what he'll be now!''

Aeryn hit Chiana again.

She fell down on the red triangle on the mat.

''I brought him here, because I love him!'' Aeryn cried.

''You don't love him!'' Chiana yelled back as she got up.

''You love John Crichton! Not him!''

''I love him!'' Aeryn said.

''So you brought him here because you wanted to replace him? To replace Crichton with another Crichton?!''

''No!'' Aeryn cried. ''Because my child needs a father!''

Chiana let down her guard for one single moment, and Aeryn took the opportunity to knock her out.

She fell down on to the grey mat losing consciousness before she even touched the ground.

* * *

D'Argo cried.

He was going to lose his son.

And he just sat there, doing nothing.

He should be out there! Fighting the Scarrans!

But reason told him about the madness and impossible victory if he would try to fight the Scarrans.

He was outnumbered and outgunned.

The odds were against him.

Frell, the odds were always against him.

But if he would do nothing, he would surely never see Jothee again.

D'Argo knew he had to do something.

But what?

Was giving the unrealized Crichton to the Scarrans really the answer and solution to all their problems?

But is that solution really not just an excuse for murder?

D'Argo knew it was for John.

He would do anything just to get rid of his other self, and to get Aeryn back.

''D'Argo!'' a voice suddenly cried.

Jool ran into the Maintenance Bay and climbed aboard the strange Luxan vessel to find D'Argo sitting alone in the front.

''D'Argo, you got to help me!'' Jool cried. ''Crichton is attacking Crichton!''

Jool never imagined herself saying something like that ever, but she just had.

''I know!'' D'Argo hollered back at the poor confused girl.

''Then why won't you stop him?'' Jool asked.

The crew had divided into three groups: one of those groups protected the unrealized Crichton, another which attacks the unrealized Crichton, and the third group which either can't join the debacle or just didn't care.

But to which group did D'Argo belong?

A part of him wanted to let the unrealized Crichton die, knowing that this way was the most obvious solution to their problems.

But another part of him would never let himself commit that murder.

D'Argo had been imprisoned once for a murder he did not commit, would he really be part of a real crime this time?

''Frell!'' D'Argo said.

Zhaan had named him guardian of Moya when she passed away.

''Look at me! I'm frelling useless!'' D'Argo cried.

''Zhaan would have been able to keep them together! If Zhaan were here, there'd never be this kind of civil war here on Moya!''

D'Argo cried in anger.

''I can't save my son, I can't save Crichton, I can't even stop them from fighting! I'm really useless! I really am a frelling failure!''

''No, D'Argo!'' Jool cried. ''You aren't!''

''You're a great help! To me! And to all the others! They rely on you! They believe in you! You know why? Because...because you're a great leader!''

''Really?'' D'Argo asked.

''Yes!'' Jool said. ''We're all still alive, aren't we? What more proof do you need?''

D'Argo seemed to regain his confidence.

''Now go stop them before they kill each other!'' Jool cried.

D'Argo nodded.

''I will!'' he said.

But just as he got up to leave, one of the ship's sensors started to emit a strange sound.

''What's that?'' Jool asked as D'Argo checked the console.

''Something's coming!'' D'Argo said.

''What? What's coming?'' Jool asked.

''Pilot!'' D'Argo cried. ''Pilot, do you read anything on sensors?''

''No.'' Pilot said. ''Moya and I see nothing but the Dreadnought!''

But D'Argo clearly saw something coming closer and closer to Moya.

''What is coming?'' Jool asked.

* * *

John fell against the wall again, forced away by the other Crichton.

Both were getting tired, experiencing agonising pains as they tasted blood in their mouths.

''So now what, John?'' Crichton asked. ''Are we going to fight each other until one of us drops dead out of exhaustion or pain?''

''You could always just surrender...'' John said.

''Would you, if you were in my position?'' Crichton asked.

''Probably not.'' John replied.

''Then why are you asking?'' Crichton said.

John leant against the wall, pushing against it so that he would once again walk upright.

He was sweating, bleeding, crying and gasping for air.

''Say we all make it out of this alive.'' John said. ''What are you going to do?''

Crichton looked at him, experiencing the same pains, making exactly the same motion as he got up at the other side of the corridor.

''The others will never accept you.'' John went on. ''Because there'd be me, the real Crichton...''

John put his hand on his chest.

''And there'd be you...'' John said, pointing at him. ''...the other Crichton.''

Crichton wiped the blood from his mouth.

''You'll always live in my shadow. Don't deny it. You'll be the outsider. Almost me, but not me...''

''I don't have to be you.'' Crichton said. ''I can be my own person.''

''I hope so.'' John said. ''For your sake, because dear god, you don't want to be me.''

''Trust me.'' he added.

The two stared at each other for a short time, spitting out blood upon the ground whenever they felt like it.

''You know what, I don't care.'' Crichton said. ''I don't care about being the outsider. I've been an outsider since the day I set foot in this part of space. And I don't care about standing in your shadow, in this godforsaken and unknown reality. I only care about one thing, and that's Aeryn.''

FLASH

''Don't do it, John.'' the Ancient said to John in his mind.

''I know what you're thinking right now. Don't do it.''

FLASH

John saw the empty pulse-pistol on the ground, and slowly got down to pick it up, realising that he had a full cannister of chakun oil in his pocket, ready to reload the gun.

FLASH

''Don't do it, John.'' Jack said. ''You'll regret it forever.''

''You won't.'' Harvey said, whispering in his other ear. ''Killing him will end this travesty once and for all John, and will make clear who is boss.''

They circled around John in the dark, who held the gun in his hands.

''Aeryn is yours, not his!'' Harvey said.

''Aeryn chose to be with him!'' Jack said. ''Killing him would only mean the end of you! She'll never love you again!''

Harvey roared, pushing the weak Ancient away from John before his words would reach the human, but it was too late.

''Kill him!'' Harvey yelled. ''And drag his body to the Scarrans! Let them dissect his mind and see that there is no secret compartment in his head! And when they find this out we'll be far away from here! In a place they'll never find us!''

''They will always find you, John!'' Jack said. ''Wherever you are!''

''They always do.'' John said, letting the gun slip from his fingers.

FLASH

Everything went black again as a sudden blow to the head knocked out John's lights.

''Aeryn!'' Crichton cried.

* * *

John woke up, looking upon the dusty ground of Moya's interior.

He slowly turned his head right and saw a black, leather boot.

He stretched out his hand to the boot, but then he saw that it was attached to a leg, and a body and a head.

And as soon as he regained his senses, he knew he was looking at Aeryn.

Only she could knock him out like that.

One punch was all she needed.

''Aeryn?'' John whispered.

''John...'' Aeryn whispered.

How he missed looking into those beautiful eyes.

How he missed kissing those beautiful lips.

But then he was reminded that those lips now kissed somebody else.

And not him.

He quickly got up to face her.

The invisible tears in her eyes made him lose his anger immediately.

And all he wanted was to kiss her again.

''Where is he?'' John asked.

Aeryn looked away from him, now too reminded of the other Crichton and the fact that Chiana and John just tried to kill him.

''He's hiding.'' Aeryn answered. ''Somewhere safe. Somewhere where you can't find him.''

''I don't want to find him.'' John said. ''I just never want to see him again...''

''And what about me?'' Aeryn asked. ''Do you feel the same about me?''

John hesitated, which gave Aeryn a jolt of fear, but when he brushed his hands through her soft, black hair, she knew that he loved her still.

For a moment she longed to kiss him.

She moved her lips closer to his.

Both closed their eyes, patiently awaiting their tender collision of lips, but Aeryn's subconscious wouldn't let her.

''I can't...'' Aeryn said.

For one moment her lips lingered close to his, but then she pulled away.

''I can't.'' she repeated, backing away from John.

John looked at the floor in pain.

''Who do you love?'' John suddenly yelled, releasing the monster in his guts once more. ''Who do you love?''

The anger in John's eyes broke Aeryn's heart.

The sadness in Aeryn's eyes made John doubt his words, but he knew he had to press on.

Force her into telling.

''Me...or him...''

''You can't do this to me...'' Aeryn said.

''Who do you love?'' John repeated.

''John...!''

''DO YOU LOVE JOHN CRICHTON??"" John yelled.

Aeryn's heart stopped beating.

Her memories brought her back to a place she could never forget.

A memory burned into her eyes and mind.

''Do you love John Crichton?'' John had once said to her, before he sacrificed his mind and self to the neural clone blackmailed their love.

''Do you love Aeryn Sun??'' Aeryn asked John.

The same question she had once asked him.

''Then don't make me choose. You can't make me choose...''

''Not just yet.'' she added in a whisper, which only she could hear.

She loved him too much.

So much that she even fell in love with his unrealized version.

The man he could have been.

But the man who stood in front of her now was something different altogether.

Something from another path.

Another life.

This man who would murder to get Aeryn back.

He loved her so much.

''Too much...'' John whispered.

''Too much you aren't telling me!''

Aeryn lost her voice.

''Why?'' John asked her. ''If you won't choose, if you won't love me, then just tell me...why...why him...why love him?''

''I thought you had died.'' Aeryn whispered. ''I thought you were dead.''

John looked away again.

Aeryn's heart pumped even faster.

She began to hate him, but knew that she deserved his wrath.

''They all told me you were dead.'' Aeryn went on. ''But I had hope. But soon also that was taken from me.''

''Is that why you brought him here?'' John asked. ''Because you lost hope?''

Him.

The other Crichton.

Him.

''No, John...'' Aeryn said.

''What did you think, Aeryn?'' John cried. ''Hell, the real Crichton is dead! Let's bring him with us!''

''I would have never...''

''Do not LIE to me, Aeryn.'' John said as he stood up.

His eyes were weary and red of exhaustion and pain.

''He is merely my replacement! He would have taken my place aboard this ship, and no-one would have known the difference!!!''

''John...please...''

''I DID NOT DIE, SO THAT HE COULD TAKE OVER MY LIFE!!'' John hollered at his love.

''THIS IS MY LIFE! NOT HIS!''

Aeryn cried on the inside.

Her heart drowned.

Is the other man not Crichton?

Was he merely a copy? A clone? A reflection? A memory?

Was he not real?

John looked straight into her eyes, gazing upon her tears.

But she never flinched.

Never blinked.

Not once.

''I did not die.'' John said.

''I fought. I bled. I cried. I lived.''

''You died...'' Aeryn whispered again.

''I never gave up.'' John whispered. ''And I never...stopped loving you...''

''I never stopped loving you...John.'' Aeryn said. ''I love you, you moron!''

''Then choose...'' John said, turning his back on his love.

He walked away into the distance of the corridor.

Aeryn could not control her tears.

''I'm pregnant...'' she whispered with a broken heart. ''I'm pregnant...''

* * *

The Dreadnought still gazed upon its victim, awaiting an answer...

''Have we sold them the other Crichton yet?'' Rygel asked.

''No, we have not.'' D'Argo replied, standing in the Maintenance Bay. ''Now shut up.''

John walked in, cradling Winona in his hands.

Checking if she was all right, before putting her back in her holster.

His face was emotionless and cold as he looked upon the Luxan.

Broken.

''John...'' D'Argo said.

John merely nodded softly as he approached him.

''We could've done it, you know.'' John said to him.

His voice was soft. Empty.

''We could've given them the other Crichton and be done with it.''

''We could.'' D'Argo said.

But unknown to Crichton, two guests had arrived on Moya, and they were about to step out of their vessel.

And as the doors opened John's eyes widened as he reached out for Winona in a reflex, gazing upon what could be the most unwanted sight he had ever laid his eyes on.

Scorpius and Bracca walked into the Maintenance Bay, stepping out of the smoke, with a neutral look in their eyes.

But John could see the hint of a smile on Scorpy's face.

''But when do we ever take the easy way out?'' D'Argo said.


End file.
